


Just a Beginning

by 709394



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 83,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 康纳已经成了耶利哥高层之一，但是很多问题悬而未决。没有人能告诉他怎样才能维护仿生人和人类之间紧绷的弦，也许答案就在他自己身上。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 例行警告我的坑品（尤其连载）不太好【x  
> 以及想象和实际成文的巨大差距还是我自己知道就好了_(:з」∠)_  
> 决定了，互攻【。

　　自从半年前在底特律汉堡车前的分别，这会是康纳第一次再见到汉克。

　　不知为何他有点紧张。在经过了和马库斯的起义，到负责重启模控生命工厂制造蓝血和生物组件以维修损坏的机器人，商定仿生人社会分工模式——他们以极高的效率完成了仿生人社会的基础化，把耶利哥真正建设成了一个国家。

　　一个仿生人的国家。

　　康纳摆了摆头，向路边的扫地工人微笑。那是个人类，工作效率及不上未觉醒的仿生人，但他似乎很开心。

　　在人类社会，大部分仿生人都被退回了，模控生命公司正在分崩离析，这是他们下手的好机会。诺丝一直想让马库斯同意动用暴力把模控生命公司的工厂和维修地攻占，但是康纳不同意。也许诺丝对人类的憎恨和愤怒驱使着她要报复，但是感谢模控生命，康纳内置了战斗模块，甚至战争模块。

　　暴力夺回会死很多很多人，包括仿生人。

　　幸运的是乔许也站在他这边。

　　但他必须尽快找到和平夺回的方法，因为就在此时，就在此刻，也不停地有仿生人被进行销毁。

　　但他真的是来找汉克寻求帮助的吗？

　　康纳迟疑了一会儿。他已经能看到数据库中汉克现住的房子，在底特律大撤退之后，底特律已经没有活着的人类了，人类都被搬到附近由政府建设的安置区，或者投靠更远的亲戚。

　　他现在就站在安置区入口，保安——同样是个人类，黑人，男性——从保安亭的窗口伸出头向他张望：“先生，我有什么能帮助您吗？”

　　康纳看到保安亭上贴的纸上写着大写“仿生人禁止入内”，摇摇头：“不，只是我很久没见到我的朋友了，有点紧张。”

　　他走过去，递出伪造的身份证。

　　“底特律事件，嗯？”保安接过身份证检测，康纳随意地点点头，“很多人当时都失散了，听说死了上百人，我们真走运。”

　　“是啊。”康纳回答，他活着确实走运，要不是汉克站在仿生人一边，要不是汉克一直迁就他满足他一切要求，要不是他在模控生命总部地下四十九层的救援和放任，他九个月前就被送回模控生命拆解分析了。接着他示意了一下那张纸，“这个是？”

　　“那个？这里住的都是底特律事件撤退的人，他们都失去了自己的一切，现在靠救济金和援助工作计划生活，有些亲人死在了那里，不少还患上了PTSD。”保安把检测完毕的身份证递给他，“我想你的朋友应该没有遭受太大损失。”

　　“我不知道。”康纳有点茫然，没再说什么，拿回身份证走进了小区。

　　普通民众的安置房和商铺在靠前的楼房，政府职员的独立小别墅在靠河的后方。康纳一步步走过将近两公里的路，想起他唯一一次进入汉克的房子。

　　那时候还在底特律，汉克饮酒过度昏迷倒在餐厅地上，相扑径自走过，吃了狗粮就趴下了。现在想想，相扑已经习惯了汉克时不时醉倒在地吧。

　　他真心希望这次不会重演。虽然他觉得那样的汉克很可爱——但他更关心对方的健康状况。

　　可爱。

　　他停了停脚步。汉克的新家就在他面前，白色的木板条装饰，棕色的墙面，典型的美式建筑。

　　他是不应该对汉克产生“可爱”的想法的。无论是对方的外形年龄特征，还是性格特征。或许这就是他和马库斯最大的不同，他对自己心存疑虑。

　　康纳走上台阶，站在门前，扶了扶斜戴的棒球帽，按响了门铃。他聆听着屋内的响动，听到相扑走到门后，听到汉克骂骂咧咧“谁他妈这个时候来找我”，忍不住嘴角上扬。

　　门打开之后，汉克那从不耐烦到惊喜到担忧的表情全数落在康纳眼中，笑得更灿烂了。

　　“我来看你的，副队长。”

　　汉克也笑了：“我已经不是你的副队长了，叫我汉克吧。进来说话。”

　　“好的，汉克。”

　　他被汉克的手揽住带进了屋。相扑嗅了嗅他的裤子，他蹲下身抱住它揉：“嘿，相扑，好久不见。”

　　相扑看起来很享受，汉克忍不住抱怨：“老天，你是我的狗，相扑，别丢人现眼。康纳，过来坐，想喝点什么——当我没说。你怎么进来的？”

　　康纳又笑了。“伪造身份证对我来说很容易。”他听从汉克的吩咐去到沙发，脱下帽子露出完整的脸，“很高兴看到你过得不错。听说你提前退休了？”

　　“底特律都已经……底特律警局就解散了，大家调到了各地。杰弗瑞问我想去洛杉矶还是纽约。但是我哪里都不想去。”汉克自嘲地摇摇头，“我已经五十三岁了，也该退休了。你呢？我听说你成了耶利哥国防部长——噗——不是我有意见，就是一想起你平时的样子……”

　　康纳不知为何也不由自主笑了起来。“我们发现不加头衔人类不容易对我产生信任和尊重。”

　　“这么说，你真的负责国防？”

　　“战术模拟，战略制定，外交手段，差不多那一类。”康纳一边看着电视机里在播的球赛，一边回答，“我是耶利哥里仿生人中战术功能最完备的型号。根据我们找到的资料，我是模控生命第一款小量试生产的警探型高自主机器人。”

　　“小批量试生产……”

　　“没错，所以除了当时报废的60号，其他四十八个康纳都在处理这类事务。”

　　汉克忽然有点不自在起来。“那你们都是……算同一个人？”

　　康纳笑着看向他，右边额角露出来的蓝色光环一闪一闪：“不，我们共享自主上传的记忆文件，但是各自独立。他们都知道你为我做了多少。”

　　汉克犹疑地点头：“这样……”

　　康纳的光环跳了跳，忽然转过身来，笑意中带着狡黠：“要不这样，副队长，你在我身上做个记号，那就不会认错了。”

　　“不了。”汉克不自觉地后仰，“这样挺好。”

　　“不好。还记得60号吗，要是你能分辨我们，你就不会有那样的危险。”康纳坚持，“手上或者脖子上？我建议在你看得见的地方做，但是如果你喜欢在我身体上做也可以。”

　　在康纳开始解衬衫纽扣的时候汉克按住了他的手。“老天，别这样。”他抓了抓头发，看到了自己的手腕，“要不这样，我把我的手表给你，可以了吧？”

　　“当然，副队长。”

　　“就是改不了口，嗯？叫我汉克，这是命令。”

　　“好的，汉克。”

　　康纳笑得特别开心，汉克看起来却有点别扭的不高兴，特别是在他自己取下自己老旧的手表给他戴上之后。康纳撸起了袖子，仔仔细细地把整个手表扫描分析。汉克看他看得仔细，手挡着鼻子吸了吸。

　　“那只是个二十多年前买的老手表而已。”

　　“二十二年前，天梭力品牌，瑞士产。”康纳把扫描和分析的资料全部存进了自己的资料库，才继续说，“我得到的第一份别人送我的私人礼物。”

　　“上个月俄罗斯不是才送过你一幅画？”

　　“那是56号康纳，不是我。”康纳回答，“战略由我制定，具体执行我们各自独立。”

　　汉克沉默了一会儿，叹了口气：“我知道我不该问……但是你来这里做什么？越过边境线，两道封锁，到这个小区，只是来叙旧？”

　　“也许。”汉克注意到康纳的脑门变黄了几秒，“我甚至不知道我应不应该来，但我想问问你的意见。”

　　“关于什么？”

　　“剩下的四个仿生人集中处理厂，和模控生命工厂。耶利哥有不少人支持暴力夺取，但我不想那样做。”

　　“你不想，嗯哼？”汉克晃了晃脑袋，“说实话，我支持你们拿回来，但我不赞成暴力，而且拿回来之后要怎么办？那些地方遍布美国各处，离底特律都很远。”

　　“我知道。”康纳把自己丢在了沙发背上，摊开双手，一只还横到了汉克脑门后，“就是……现在每分每秒都有我们的族人被报废，而我还没想到替代方案。俄罗斯答应了卖我们飞机，但是条款商讨到生产到货起码要一年多时间，足够人类社会报废绝大部分仿生人了。”

　　“很抱歉没帮到你，康纳。”汉克也往沙发上靠了，康纳收回一只手放在他手上。

　　“不，没关系，我还是想来看看你。”康纳侧过头，“而且我一直有个疑问，鉴于我们已经不是同事了……我们是朋友吗？还是家人？”

　　汉克忽然觉得那黄色的光环一闪一闪的有点刺眼。

　　“我想有时候……我会觉得你是我儿子。仿生人给我的儿子。”

　　康纳看起来被喜悦淹没了。

　　“谢谢你，汉克……”康纳抱着他比半年前那一次紧得多，他几乎都要觉得窒息了，但是他不想打断康纳。

　　如果科尔活下来，现在看着也跟康纳差不多大呢。

　　他轻轻拍着康纳的后背就像对待真正的孩子，一边失笑，看回电视屏幕，然后呆住了。

　　突发新闻，模控生命宣布破产，准备开始清算程序。

　　“康纳，康纳——看，你的机会来了。”

　　康纳抬起头：“这是……”

　　“耶利哥有钱吗？弄点钱把它买下来。”

　　康纳坐直了身体，接着光环成了黄色，他侧着头像在听什么声音：“抱歉汉克，我开个紧急会议，我可以先住在你家吗？沙发就可以。”

　　汉克看起来很开心：“我这里有多余的房间，孩子。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想到哪写到哪，没大纲，啦啦啦  
> 有什么建议意见的欢迎评论，我会参考~

　　事实上机器人不需要睡眠，但是在康纳忙于会议而没有立刻拒绝之后，他发现自己喜欢“在汉克家里占用一个房间”的想法。他的分析系统告知他不会在这里呆多久，也许今晚半夜就得离开，以后也鲜少会需要来这里——

　　相扑跳上了沙发，枕在了他的大腿上。

　　“嘿，伙计，好狗狗。”康纳就是忍不住揉相扑的脑袋，那下垂过多的皮肤拉扯着它的脸，那是属于生物的温热柔软的触感。接着他发现汉克在替他整理房间，艰难地在衣柜里翻找被褥。

　　“我可以自己收拾，汉克，你不必浪费时间。”他向里面喊，要不是大腿上躺着一只狗，他就过去了，“我知道你的存放习惯——”

　　“那就告诉我我放在哪儿。”汉克垂着手，在房间门口对着他吹胡子瞪眼，“哦相扑，你这个叛徒。”

　　康纳眨了眨眼，“我想他喜欢我。被子应该在——”一阵黄色在他的光环上流转，信息处理忙碌的征兆，“——我想我可以自己收拾。”

　　“好吧，好吧。”汉克甩着手出来，看他时不时停顿的表情，小心翼翼地说，“我看球赛，你自便。”

　　“好的，汉克。”

　　汉克时不时看看康纳，发现了康纳有时候会特别频繁地眨眼，连带抚摸相扑的动作也会停下。他想到有一次看警局的……多少00？反正就是那堆当保安守卫的机器人自检时疯狂翻白眼，想着也许就是类似那样的意思。

　　他以前会这样吗？

　　以前。

　　短短几个月，不是遇到仿生人的案件康纳就不会在他面前。他是回模控生命待机了，还是也有自己的住址？

　　汉克自嘲地笑了笑。

　　当然是回模控生命了。康纳是模控生命派来的仿生人，对模控生命来说他就是一台机器。

　　忽然康纳握住了他的手。那触感就像真人一样，柔软，温暖，差点吓了他一跳以为是谁。

　　“我吓到你了吗？抱歉，我不是——”

　　“不，不是。”汉克反握他的手，“只是……所有仿生人都是这样的？自带体温？还有这皮肤……太真实了。”

　　“不是全部。工业用途仿生人和不与人类直接接触的仿生人，还有部分低价仿生人，为了成本考虑，没有皮肤或者体温功能，”康纳回答，“只有维持机体运转的基础温度调节器，在约4-50℃范围内。11号球员有88.64%几率入球——”

　　汉克不满地看了他一眼，电视机背景里本该激动人心的“入球——！”和欢呼已然成了噪音。

　　“忙完了？”

　　“中场休息。”康纳看向他，“79号正在协助一个AP400型号回耶利哥，遇到了——异常仿生人反对者。”

　　汉克大概听懂了，从喉咙里发出哼哼，“这很不容易吧，我猜。”他就像个不知道如何对待成年孩子的父亲，每个问题都小心翼翼，努力平衡着自己的亲近和指导的欲望，与成年孩子的自主意识和自尊，“有什么我能帮忙的？”

　　康纳思考了一会儿，“没有，”没等汉克的表情彻底垮下，他立刻补充，“但是很高兴你在陪着我。”

　　“啊。”汉克像是想高兴又好像不应该高兴，上上下下了好一会儿，才找到话，“我也很高兴你在这里。”

　　康纳又开始频繁眨眼了。“你忙。”汉克说，心不在焉地看着电视上球赛结束后的精彩剪辑。

　　“抱歉。”康纳歉意地歪头，“现在已经是凌晨两点二十三分，球赛也完结了，是我打扰你睡觉了吗？我可以自己呆着的，我是机器，不需要——”

　　“你是异常仿生人，不是机器。”汉克的眼神告诉他汉克是认真的，“所以……其实我不需要给你收拾房间？”

　　啊，康纳运行停滞了两秒多，努力寻找着汉克不会不满的解释：“是的——不——不，我很高兴你为我准备房间。”虽然我不需要。

　　汉克看起来半信半疑。“你在耶利哥住哪里？”

　　“我不住在哪里，我只完成任务和计划。如果需要开会，就就近找个安全地方。”

　　“老天。”汉克有点生气了，“你不是机器，你是活着的。没有人教你——没有其他什么管家型或者什么仆人型机器人告诉你该找个地方住吗？”

　　康纳消化了一会儿他说的话，“我应该……有个固定的房间？”他充满希望地看着汉克。

　　“你应该有一个家，一个能住人的、存放你的东西、让你休息且安全的地方，和家人——或者亲密的朋友——在一起呆着，吃吃饭说说话吵吵架，一个你想回去的房子，康纳。”汉克晃晃头，“我不知道你们仿生人是什么样子——但人类就是这样。我也希望你是这样。”

　　已经很久没有人跟他说希望他是怎样了。他和马库斯永远比不上马库斯和诺丝，连乔许也比他更亲近，他只是耶利哥里最先进的机型，他有最优秀的能力去计划那一切。而马库斯相信他，没错；马库斯是耶利哥的领袖，没错；马库斯和他算是朋友，没错；但是马库斯不会对他说他希望他怎样。只是对耶利哥有利的，马库斯会让他去做，他会去执行。

　　他认为马库斯和诺丝有一个房间，是因为他们“私人感情宣泄需要一个相对密闭的空间”。他没有太多的私人关系，也没有很多的闲暇时间。

　　他用空余的处理系统扫描了汉克的家。上下两层，但只有一层在用；布满了汉克的个人物品，凌乱，衣服很久没洗，堆在桌子上的外卖盒和酒瓶也没有清理，地上很多灰尘和毛发。

　　它展露了汉克的一切——而康纳从未真正去体会这是什么，直到现在。

　　安全，放松，敞开。一个只属于汉克的地方，布满了他的个人信息。

　　67号康纳对他的分神表达了不满，对方还有半个小时就要前往处理和美国的边界问题，53号康纳也在和美国边防沟通耶利哥边境境内出现的人类，不能耽误太久。

　　康纳眨眼，决定把家的概念公开，同样参与秘密会议的马库斯和诺丝这才震惊地发现RK800型号没有建设自己家的概念。

　　“我以为你们住在大厦23层。”诺丝愉悦的情绪在共享信息中荡开去。

　　76号康纳沉静地解释“那里是检修楼层，我们每次外勤回来需要检修，不外勤也需要每隔半个月自我检修一次。”

　　康纳把76号的话阻隔了，没让它传到马库斯这边。只有少数几个人知道，RK800型号以他为领袖，统一内部意见之后再由康纳转达给马库斯。

　　这就是为什么RK800型数据处理能力比其他型号都强：他们可以选择把自己过载的任务交给空余的别人协助计算。

　　“不只是我。根据上一次耶利哥全员信息交流，”康纳指出，“绝大部分异常仿生人都没有建设自己家的概念，在工作时间之外，他们不是停留在自己原本的地方就是在大街上游荡。”

　　“仿生人已经自由了，不应该由谁来命令，而是让他们自己选择。如果他们喜欢那样，那就应该那样。”马库斯反对。

　　“可他们不知道有这个选择。”乔许忽然说。

　　马库斯的信息流断开了几微秒，“下次全员信息交流告诉他们。好了，收购模控生命的资金来源还能有哪些？”

　　康纳回答：“没有了，而且我不认为抢劫银行算是一种来源。我依然建议由耶利哥提供仿生人服务换取模控生命资产，这是我们最大的优势。”

　　“我们不会再做奴隶！”诺丝几乎要气疯了。

　　“我们可以要求对方尊重派遣的仿生人——”

　　“他们不可能做到的，你这个——机器人——你根本不知道他们会对我们做什么！”

　　“诺丝，安静！”

　　短短几秒，康纳视线回归的时候，汉克仍在看着他，略带点犹豫。

　　“你怎么了？是我说太过了吗？”他问。

　　“没有。”康纳对他微笑，“一点都没有，汉克。以及谢谢。”

　　“我错过什么了吗？”

　　康纳答非所问，站起来抱了抱他，他真的很喜欢抱着汉克，那种亲密感再没别的东西能给他：“我喜欢这里。”

　　“但你……”汉克叹了口气，回抱了他，“你要走了？我还以为你真的会过夜呢。”

　　相扑不满地咕哝，从沙发上跳了下去。

　　“我很愿意留在这里，但是我要去接应79号，他到市中心车站了。”他放开了汉克，看着对方脸上的皱纹，忽然明白了什么叫依依不舍。

　　汉克拍拍他肩膀：“去吧，做你要做的事，随时欢迎你过来。……如果需要的话，其他康纳、其他机器人也可以。”

　　康纳知道这会让汉克冒不必要的风险。“我知道了。”最终他说，重新戴上棒球帽，“我想要那个房间。留给我吧？”

　　“臭小子。”汉克嘟哝，“你自己什么时候来什么时候收拾。”

　　“谢了。”他歪着头对着汉克眨了一边眼睛，消失在夜色中。

　　就像在汉克的地盘上占下一个自己的地方。不知为何他就是喜欢这想法，异常仿生人做任何奇怪的事情都很正常的，对吧？


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于上章康纳要先统一RK800意见：49个康纳一起说话马库斯还没疯诺丝就要杀（仿生）人了=。=  
> 康纳正在缓慢开窍中，老汉克茫然无知【。
> 
> 其实有BUG，很多很多BUG，不过能END再说吧嗯【你

　　康纳这一走，又是小半年。康纳带着仿生人的谈判团队，利用起了民间舆论，艰难地说服美国政府出让模控生命的资产，建立仿生人求助点。频频上新闻的康纳终于被发现不是同一个仿生人，政府调动模控生命的资料，才发现他不是真正的原型机。但是他的坦承、帅气的外表、彬彬有礼的举动以及亲人类派的形象，意外地让他得到了民间不少好评。不知为何，新闻频道都有选择性地报道仍旧生活在人类社会的仿生人——现在有种声音要求社会不再用异常这个词，因为涉嫌歧视——及其雇主（主人）家庭的美好生活。

　　汉克就像个老父亲，看着成年的孩子在外面海阔天空，内心充满了满足和遗憾，沉稳安静地守在老旧的巢穴中。新闻媒体对他来说就是个球，当然；但是美国政府本身显然正在努力避免战争。但是避免战争不等于愿意让仿生人控制自己的命运，那一堆乱七八糟的政治狗屎他见得多了。

　　门铃响起的时候他正举起啤酒瓶，开门的时候仍在抱怨，直到看到康纳那被另一顶棒球帽盖着的小脑瓜，和衣袖遮挡下的半只手表。

　　“嘿，孩子。”他笑着拥抱了康纳，然后问，“这两位是？”

　　“前模控生命硬件工程师弗莱克·文德，和他的爱人艾丽斯·文德，艾丽斯是仿生人。”康纳介绍，“汉克·安德森，我的父——”

　　汉克一巴掌盖在他脑袋上阻止了他没说完的话，神情复杂，“我们晚点谈谈。”接着他让开了路，“进来说话。”

　　“谢谢。”文德看起来很感激。

　　康纳向汉克解释：“他们……发生了一些事……”

　　“模控生命破产了，所有部门和资产都被政府严加看管。艾丽斯需要添加蓝血，但是我们托了关系都拿不到。”看起来文弱的弗莱克·文德摇摇头，握住他妻子的手，“耶利哥是我们能得到的最好的机会。”

　　“很抱歉打扰你们。”艾丽斯充满歉意。

　　艾丽斯是个金发崔西型号，汉克认出来了，他想起夜总会那两个逃跑的崔西情侣，不知道他们现在活着吗？

　　康纳补充，“现在不是边境线通行的时间，附近的旅馆都被清理，抱歉借用你家。”

　　“没关系，楼上还有多余的房间。”汉克这里很久没有别人拜访了，多了两个陌生人他有点不自在，但不是说不欢迎康纳的到来，以及帮康纳的忙，“康纳，你带他们上去休息好吗？”

　　等康纳安顿好他们回来，汉克正站在客厅中央，看见他的时候深深吸了口气。

　　“我给你带来麻烦了吗？”

　　“没有。”汉克搂住他，把他的帽子摘下来然后揉乱他的头发，“我对你有事才来很不满。”

　　“抱歉，汉克。”康纳乖乖认错，微微低着头让他揉得更顺手，“我应该至少每月来一次的。”

　　“不，忙你的吧，小兔崽子。”汉克替他把头发重新扒拉好才放开他，“明天就走？”

　　“边境线开放是早上十点到下午六点，预计九点半出发。”

　　“噢。那模控……”汉克刚开口，突然想起楼上有别人，住了嘴。

　　康纳看他表情有些不明所以，“你想问什么？”

　　汉克指指上面，康纳无声地“哦”了一下。“最近怎么样？”

　　康纳从顺如流地说着那些新闻上都有的消息，补充了点无伤大雅的小细节。虽然汉克一直都有注意，但是他还是认真地听着。当事人说出来的话可信度当然高得多，但他也很久没跟康纳聊过天了。一直对他们不理不问的相扑这时候又跳上了沙发，径直趴在了康纳的大腿上。

　　“这该死的叛徒……”汉克捂住了脸，又笑了起来，“老天，他要这么压着我我非得骨头断不可。”

　　“我的主体结构是特殊合金，相扑的体重不会对我产生影响。”

　　“你一点都没变，康纳。”

　　“你不高兴吗？”

　　“不，我很高兴。”他拿起了酒瓶，“我很高兴这么多事情之后，你还是你。”

　　康纳看起来有点迷茫，但还是尽职尽责地表示他今天的酒精摄入量已经临近极限值。

　　“总比吃安眠药好，康纳。”汉克对着瓶子喝了一大口，还是放回茶几上，“为什么把他们带到西侧房间？我以为你会用你留的房间。我都给你收拾好了。”康纳离开那天就收拾好了，具体要说的话。

　　“我……我不想。不知道为什么，我……”额角的光环流转着变黄，然后回到蓝色，“……不想。那是我的房间。”

　　汉克大笑，笑着笑着忽然有点伤感。

　　“占有欲。你也有占有欲了，小子。真神奇。”汉克又喝了一大口酒，“也许哪天我就要给你主持婚礼了。哈。”

　　“如果你指的是性爱，我没有那部分功能，只有性爱机器人和伴侣型机器人有性爱部件。”

　　汉克差点把嘴里的酒喷了出来。“我没有要知道你下面光滑得跟芭比娃娃一样的意思！——哦老天。我在说些什么。”

　　康纳歪着头看着他。“人类对生殖和性爱相关有羞耻感，我明白了。”

　　汉克很想痛骂“你明白个屁”，但是他忍住了，同时一连串的关于机器人是否有快感那两个崔西是怎么谈恋爱的这种成年人话题猝不及防地塞满了他的脑袋。“操。”他嘟哝，“操你，康纳。”

　　康纳提了提下颚，眼睛转了转：“也有不需要性爱部件的方式，你要试试吗，汉克？”

　　“耶稣基督耶和华，”汉克放弃了，“停，我们不要继续这个话题了，好吗？天啊。”

　　“噢，好的。”康纳自我解释，“人类社会父子之间会避免做这样的事，明白。”

　　“随便什么了。”汉克已经不想再去领会那个仿生大脑是怎么运作的，去他的仿生人，去他的康纳。

　　“刚才你不让我介绍你是我父亲……是你改变主意了吗？”

　　“这什么垃圾问题。”汉克几乎被问得脱力，揉着突突疼的额头，“你的仿生大脑就这么告诉你的？”

　　“你说你认为我是仿生人给你的儿子，却不愿意我对外介绍你是我父亲，那一定是改变主意了。”康纳的声音低落了下去，“我还是打扰到你了吗？”

　　“不……”该死的他为什么要对一个仿生人解释这种问题，他应该把这个仿生人暴打一顿，给他来两枪然后拖出去丢了，“你既不是我亲生也不是我收养的，人类不这么介绍没有正式父子关系的人，那很奇怪。”老天他不是要开始研究收养程序了吧？“你是成年人了康纳——至少看起来——想都不要想。”

　　康纳眨了眨眼，跟他核查的结果一样：他既不是未成年也不是人，没有这种收养程序。他看着汉克，不知为何生出一种奇怪的不适感，指标符合“遗憾”的定义。他越来越擅长把突来的情绪和人类的形容挂钩了，也越来越多类似人类的情绪了，他意识到。

　　“那么……”他黄色的LED光环转了又转，“……朋友？”他充满希望地看向对方。那是近似答案，涵盖的范围最广，最通用。

　　汉克浑身舒畅地叹了口气，惊奇地看了他一眼。“你终于搞明白了。”

　　康纳开心地笑起来，真奇怪，这个身居耶利哥高位的仿生人笑起来仍然那么天真，总让他想不起来康纳已经不是一年前短短共事不到三个月的机器人警探了。

　　“我有件事要告诉你，汉克。我们在耶利哥开始建设居民区了。现有的房子大家选，大部分曾经有主人的仿生人都选择了自己原来的家。”康纳说到，“我要了你原来的房子，AX400会定时打扫，要是你想来……”他的光环又转过了一圈黄色，拿过汉克的手机，退掉了皮肤层的手指按在屏幕上，“对着手机叫我的名字，能联系到我。任何时候任何事情都欢迎联系我。”

　　康纳把手机递回给他的时候简直像邀功，汉克又忍不住去揉那个柔软的脑袋。“如果我需要你，我会让你知道的。”他保证。

　　渐渐汉克打起了瞌睡，康纳计算了一下，确定自己无法在不吵醒对方的时候把对方搬到床上去。他拍拍相扑的脑袋，轻柔地站了起来，悄无声息地给汉克盖了张薄毯。

　　汉克在笑，也许是梦见了什么好事。花白的头发和胡须遮盖了他带着皱纹的脸，康纳有种亲吻的冲动，然后在对方的脸颊上印了一个轻柔的吻。

　　“好梦，汉克。”

　　他现在明白了，他喜欢汉克的老房子因为汉克曾经住在哪里，他喜欢这里因为汉克现在在这里。

　　那个从一开始就把他当真正的人看待的、敲键盘都是二指禅的人，是现在所有人包括仿生人里对他最好的人。他想起马库斯跟他谈起卡尔，那个画家，马库斯的前主人，马库斯说很羡慕汉克还活着。

　　他现在还有六小时二十八分钟，他会替汉克收拾好这间屋子，会为汉克做顿早饭，会扫描分析属于他的房间，在往后的一段时间内想着如何布置它，就像现在耶利哥的仿生人思考如何布置自己的家一样。

　　他会为能和汉克住在一起努力。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章字数有点少，瞎几把写了个支线【x

　　耶利哥和美国政府的谈判已经在新闻上持续了一段时间，汉克明显感觉到耶利哥占到了上风。之前杰弗瑞来找过他喝酒，半嘲讽半担忧地透露过耶利哥知道每一个政府高层的私人信息，以此阻止所有关键位置上的障碍。像他们这样的平民，政府于他们而言就是个狗屎，但是任谁知道自己做的所有事情都在别人的监控下，就让人特别难受。

　　汉克的想法不一样，但他没说出来。非常时候做非常之事，他作为缉毒警察的时候就看得一清二楚。他们提到康纳，那个模控生命派来解决异常仿生人的仿生人自己也异常了，杰弗瑞描述的时候还有些羡慕。

　　“看啊，那个仿生人居然成了他妈的国防部长。”

　　汉克也跟着笑了。“我现在有时候还有种错觉，那小兔崽子追在我后面不放，什么狗屁线索都要追，眼里只有任务。你不知道有多少次他差点就报废了。”

　　“我看过你的报告，我非常清楚。”杰弗瑞半醉半醒地晃着酒杯，“我告诉你，我来之前见过他。就在五天前，洛杉矶机场。”

　　汉克眯了眯眼睛，喝了半杯。

　　“他穿的像个街头小混混，戴了副眼镜，过安检如入无人之境，干。你敢相信吗？他他妈还敢主动给人指路！”杰弗瑞摇头，“就像个操蛋的詹姆斯·邦德。美国国防就是个他妈的筛子。”

　　“所以……”汉克给他加了酒，“你没把他拦住？”

　　杰弗瑞笑了。“我为什么要拦他？我的事情有够多了。”

　　汉克没说话。

　　“而且，”杰弗瑞叹了口气，“我女儿喜欢他，操。”

　　“哈。”汉克笑了，“女孩们。”

　　这次轮到杰弗瑞笑了。“我知道你也喜欢他。”

　　“当他安静呆着的时候，没错，但是大部分时间都很烦人。”

　　“别骗我了。”杰弗瑞大笑。“我认识你够十年了吧，汉克？”

　　“无论你怎么问我都是这个回答，反正。”

　　两个老同事在沙发上过了一宿，第二天分别的时候默契地遗忘了之前的交谈，只是杰弗瑞终于再次建议他剃剃胡子，理个发。“你该收拾收拾自己，找个人管管你的生活了，伙计。你才五十多，大把的退休金，我不明白你在等什么。”

　　“真爱之神吧，大概。”汉克随口扯淡。

　　等他转身回屋，一只西装革履的康纳——这个RK800型脑门上的光环一闪一闪，手腕上空空如也——正在给相扑倒狗粮。相扑安静地坐着，眼巴巴地看着食盆，尾巴一甩一甩，看得汉克的额头直抽抽。也许昨晚喝得太多了，他想。

　　“你怎么进来的？”

　　“厨房的窗没有锁，副队长——我的名字是康纳，编号72。”他看起来和他的康纳非常相似，连带歪头的角度也一模一样，但是他微妙地感觉到了不同。扫视的姿势，挠狗的手势，表情态度，诸如此类。不是适才职业素质的确认信物发现的理智上的感受，而是和一个人长久相处熟悉之后的违和感。

　　但这毕竟也是康纳。

　　“什么事？”

　　“路过，好奇。”72号康纳回答，“希望没有打扰到你。”

　　“你不是追着杰弗瑞来的？”

　　“不，这纯粹是巧合。”

　　终于正面回答一个问题了，汉克揉着突突直抽的额头，“你来多久了？”

　　“二十三分四十七秒之前到，十五分十秒后就走。你知道的，过境时间。”72号康纳手指抵着下巴，“我发现冰箱里还有鸡蛋和面包，我可以给你准备早餐，特殊原因我下载了家政模块，但是没有使用过。我想试试，你想尝尝吗？”

　　“不了，谢谢，我能照顾好自己。”他应该让他滚出去的，这小区的安保就这么垃圾吗？“你只要安静，坐着，我就很满意了。”

　　汉克进厕所前回头看了一眼，72号康纳正端正地坐在沙发上，对着他微笑。他冷哼了一声。等他洗刷完毕，出来的时候餐桌上已经摆放着整齐的刀叉——老天，这全套餐具是从哪里挖出来的？

　　当72号康纳从厨房端着一碟摆放整齐的方面包、单面煎蛋和两根香肠的时候，汉克的脑袋又觉得疼了。

　　“我说了——”

　　对方移开椅子，伸直了手请他坐下，汉克怀疑自己在对方脸上看到了“狡诈”这个表情：“请坐，副队长，原本应该配一杯牛奶、果汁或者混合蔬果汁，但是你的冰箱只有啤酒和可乐，均不建议作为早餐。这是我第一次使用餐厨模块，希望你满意。”

　　回头他得问问康纳这是什么个情况。

　　但早餐确实美味。也许因为吃太久外卖披萨饼，他总觉得味道和口感要比市中心商场的餐厅还要好。

　　他们就这样吗？需要做什么，下载个模块，然后就能做了？

　　他看着72号康纳勤快地替他收拾昨夜留下的空酒瓶和外卖意面包装，发表着诸如“酒精过量油分过高糖含量超标但我想你不会在意”这类意见，直到他大吼“要么闭嘴滚出去要么安静坐下”，对方才撇嘴安静了下来。

　　真的，他等不及了。他放下吃到一半的煎蛋，在客厅翻找自己的手机（居然还要72号康纳提示他才从沙发缝里找出来），不耐烦地吼一声：“康纳！这个——72号——无论什么——为什么会在我这里？”

　　“汉克？稍等……”汉克举着手机烦躁地等了两秒，一模一样的声音就在他的客厅移动。

　　“原定在边境大厅等待直到开放，但是走漏了消息，现在那里的记者是平时的五倍，特殊通道也挤满了记者和围观群众。两个月前他们还只会追着56号跑，现在我们都暴露啦。”72号特别真切地叹口气，“我真的讨厌记者。顺便提一句，里面还混了两个极端仿生人反对者，不过没关系，PL200已经跟美国边境联系了，还有两秒——抓到了。”

　　汉克目瞪口呆地听着这极端科幻的表述，手机内传来康纳的关心：“他打扰到你了吗？我可以让他离开，城西公园也是个足够隐蔽的地方。”

　　“当我没说。”汉克愤愤地丢下手机，原地站了一会儿又捡了起来，“康纳，下次提前告诉我，好吗？老天，我得保证我这里没有别的客人。”

　　“并不会对……”汉克对着手机吹胡子瞪眼，回头看着他的72号康纳LED光环转了一圈，“……明白。”

　　汉克终于自暴自弃地回去吃完那已经有点冷的煎蛋。

　　72号康纳翻窗离开之前——他那闪烁的LED灯会被对门的摄像头留下鲜明记录——表示他认为杰弗瑞的“清理门面”建议十分之合理。

　　“滚吧，兔崽子。”他就差上去踹一脚了，72号康纳刚落地，他就“哐”地关上了窗，还锁上了扣。

　　接着不由自主地笑着摇头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 汉克 ↑  
> 友好


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 顺手排了下板，把之前设定的1-100号康纳改成了51-100，再修一些小BUG。主线已经飞太高了就继续在天上飘着吧，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

　　在上一次72号康纳的意外拜访之后，汉克原以为他的安稳生活就此一去不复返了。然而上帝待他尚算优厚，他是在第二个星期，准确来说是第十天后才接到了康纳（本人）的电话。

　　“卡姆斯基说他愿意帮助我们重建耶利哥。”对方的声音听起来充满忧虑，“你的想法是什么？”

　　“啊。”汉克思考了一会儿。“不让人意外，但是……老实说，我不认为他可信。”

　　“我也是这么想的。”康纳回复，“但是我们现在欠缺大量……‘人’手。尤其仿生人工程师。”

　　“模控生命不是破产了吗？我想会有很多失业的工程师存在。”汉克沉吟，“耶利哥有对人类开放的打算？”

　　“我们有些同胞带着他们的人类伙伴投奔了耶利哥，包括上次造访你家的弗莱克·文德先生，他们对仿生人都更友好。虽然人类的基本需求和仿生人不太相符，但我和马库斯都认为这是个好的开始。”

　　莫名地，汉克对此感到愉快。“干得好啊，小子。”

　　“谢谢，汉克。……卡姆斯基发了邀请给马库斯，邀请我们去他家拜访。”对面安静了一下，“马库斯不想去，他让我去对付。你明天有空吗？”

　　“有，你要过来？”

　　“不，我想邀请你一起前往。我想卡姆斯基不会有意见的。”

　　“但这是仿生人的事情，我想我不合适——”

　　“这是仿生人和人类的事情，汉克，而且卡姆斯基是仿生人的创造者。他可以给我们留后门，也可以在我们的系统上留点别的什么。我需要你。”

　　汉克沉默了好一会儿，“好吧，康纳，明天什么时候？”

　　“早上十点，我在小区门口和你汇合。”

　　※※※

　　所以当他站在小区门口，一辆出租车打开了门，看到里面一身出厂制服的康纳向他招手时，小声笑骂“混蛋”。

　　“很高兴见到你。”

　　“你还穿着这一身衣服？”

　　“我认为这套衣服正式，合身，且得体，尤其适合出现在正式场合。有什么问题吗？”

　　“没有，就是……我以为你也会和其他仿生人一样，摆脱这身衣服，取掉脑门上的LED灯。”

　　“我需要出入洽谈场景，LED指示灯能让人类更容易明确我的身份，进而放松警惕。”

　　汉克没说马库斯脑门上也没有灯，一样出入各种场合上新闻。他上上下下打量着对方干净整洁的模控生命RK800制服，示意了一下下面那一串编号，“我现在才看到这玩意儿……所以你编号是51？”

　　“没错。”

　　“那前面的50个呢？”

　　“根据模控生命的记录，他们都是测试用机体，测试完毕后就销毁了。”

　　“人类。”汉克冷笑，发现自己失言了，又晃了晃脑袋。

　　康纳好奇地看向他，看汉克没说什么，他继续到，“他们都有共同的问题：软体展现太多其他仿生人没有的类人细节，随着激活时间越久越明显。整个RK系列研制记录密密麻麻全部都是这个问题，我想这就是为什么这系列从未量产过，直到RK800。”

　　“……麻烦说人话。”

　　康纳从顺如流：“RK系列太像人，总会超出控制。”

　　汉克吸了一口气。“那你……”

　　“名叫阿曼妲的自检系统，以及三道行为控制防火墙。”康纳简单说了他禅意花园的事，以及他面对马库斯时推掉的三道防火墙，“根据记录，46-50号的表现都是受控的，而且有紧急控制停机系统。”

　　“停机？”

　　“是的，我差点被阿曼妲控制，枪杀马库斯。他们没想到卡姆斯基留了后门，我从阿曼妲那里逃了出来。我在去年8月第一次执行任务，评价是优秀。当时涉及异常仿生人的谋杀犯罪已经开始出现，他们没办法再等了。”

　　“操。”汉克吐了口气，“这群疯子。”

　　“如果他们掌握了类人细节模块，那么各种系列的新款都会更像真正的人。他们不可能放弃。”康纳眨了眨眼，“而RK系列的核心系统，是卡姆斯基在模控生命公司最后的作品。”

　　“我们现在去干什么来着，再说一遍？”

　　“去见卡姆斯基。”

　　“我开始觉得这个主意糟透了。”

　　康纳看起来有点困惑，“你改变主意了？”

　　“没有！我只是在开玩笑！”汉克为康纳这一根筋头疼。

　　“噢。这样。抱歉，”康纳看起来有点奇怪的天真，额角的光环黄着走了半圈，“我的评估是不够善解人意，如果有什么理解错误，希望不要讨厌我。”

　　“老天。”汉克摇着头笑。“这么久了，现在才开始担心我讨厌你？”

　　这下康纳看起来是听懂了，笑得带些羞怯的灿烂。

　　上一次来这里的时候还是传统冬季，纷飞的雪花把这里染成茫茫的白色，现在是秋季，远处的湖露出了本来的面貌，蓝汪汪的，反射着太阳的光芒，他们脚下的石头小路旁是夹杂着绿色的黄。汉克下了车，康纳跟在他身后，搓了搓手。按响门铃的时候，还是上次的克洛伊请他们进来。

　　“欢迎，卡姆斯基先生正在等你们。“

　　他们第二次走进了带着泳池的……客厅？卡姆斯基正端着一杯蓝色特调饮料，侧着身体懒洋洋地斜靠在沙发上，投影的电视正播着最新的耶利哥外交新闻，另一个穿着仿生人制服的康纳和马库斯都在镜头里。

　　“很久不见，先生们。”他饶有兴致地看着他们，“安德森先生，我没猜到你也会来。”

　　“他和我一起来的。”康纳回答。

　　卡姆斯基的视线在他们之间来回转动。“仿生人个体对人类个体产生了依赖……”

　　“我想你搞错了什么，卡姆斯基先生。”汉克看着他，“如果没什么要说，我们这就走。”

　　“好吧，好吧。请坐。”卡姆斯基投降，“就如之前我所说，我帮助你们拿到模控生命的资产，还可以联系离职的工程师回来为你们工作。”

　　康纳和汉克并不意外。但康纳提出了疑问：“为什么？”

　　“我是你们的创造者，别抱这么大敌意。”卡姆斯基笑着晃了晃酒杯，一名克洛伊给康纳和汉克递上了两杯颜色不同的饮料。看出他们的困惑，卡姆斯基解释，“那是蓝血调饮，康纳，你可以喝。200以上型号开始就有喉部注入配件，都可以喝。”

　　但是康纳还是选择放着不动。

　　“我想知道我们要付出什么，卡姆斯基先生。”

　　“什么都不用。二十年前，我们都觉得自主意识不会在机器中诞生。自主意识充满了不确定性，程序却是逻辑的集合体，不可能创造出充满随机性的自主意识。”卡姆斯基带着傲慢的笑容，“而你们——而你，看看你自己。帅气，聪明，强大——相比人类来说——还拥有感情。不是程序设定的固定反射行为，而是真正的情绪，和愿望。他们根本不知道这有多珍贵。”

　　“所以你的意思就是，仿生人都是珍贵的标本，需要他们的爸爸——你的帮助？”

　　毫无疑问，那是汉克。卡姆斯基荒谬地摊手，无奈地回答：“没错。”

　　康纳的光环变黄了一会儿，没说话。

　　卡姆斯基放下交叠的腿，“我不明白为什么你们不接受。模控生命本来就是我的公司，我有部分股权，我可以出钱买下余下的那些。我完全可以决定把它交给谁，而白宫里的那些人……可有不少接受过我的帮助。”

　　康纳看向汉克。他们对视一眼，康纳回复：“我们需要进一步讨论。”

　　“你和安德森先生？”卡姆斯基的兴趣又回来了。

　　“我无权下决定，卡姆斯基先生。”康纳说着站了起来，整理了一下衣领和领带，“谢谢你的时间，一旦有结果我们会联系你。”

　　“当然，当然可以。”他看着汉克跟在康纳身后离开，若有所思。

　　“克洛伊，我想上次我们的赌约……是你赢了。”

　　那个递上饮料之后就站在墙边的克洛伊笑了。她的表情丰富了很多，与泳池中游泳的两个几乎一模一样。

　　“那是好事，不是吗，老板？”

　　“不如我们再赌一把，”卡姆斯基喝了一口调饮，“看看这位安德森警官能不能影响耶利哥的决策？”

　　※※※

　　“你觉得他说的话是真的吗？”

　　“他的心率平稳，说话也毫不犹豫。他的生理指标没有展现出撒谎的迹象。”

　　汉克看着他。“你怎么想？”

　　“我们缺乏收购资金，他有。”康纳直白地说，“我们还没有完全建立好自己的财务收入方式，在一切确定之后还需要约半年时间才能得到足够的收入。”

　　“仿生人报废集中营已经暂停运作了，对吧。”

　　“是的。你的意见是？”

　　“他在隐藏些什么，我能看出来。但我不知道他隐藏了什么。”汉克撇了撇嘴，“他就像那种科学疯子——永远别想搞清楚他在想什么。”

　　“明白了。”康纳点头。


	6. Chapter 6

　　那天康纳没有留下，马不停蹄地去找马库斯了。汉克没有明说，但他对此适应性要比仿生人开无声网络会议强得多。到家他就看到门口放着一份外卖送来的牛柳意面配沙拉，收货人是他的名字。拿起外卖盒子摸了摸，面还是热的，辛辣的黑椒味顺着鼻腔窜进他突然就空空荡荡的胃。他咂了咂嘴，品出了点奇怪的味道来。

　　耶利哥和美国政府的谈判仍在紧锣密鼓地进行，但是新闻媒体报道的风向特别奇怪，仿生人也是人的宣传肉眼可见的增多，而真正落实的双方声明却迟迟没有。汉克倒是跟以往一样轻松，不再工作也不再酗酒之后反而有了固定的时间带着相扑去小区外转转。超市里的工作人员都换成了人类，不少还是他们花名“底特律小区”的政府援助平民，都是熟面孔，忘记带钱还让他赊账。

　　大街上倒是陆陆续续又开始出现政府雇佣的仿生人保洁了，虽然都是在打扫那些人类保洁不愿意去的地方。汉克跟他们聊天的时候得知，他们现在是有薪水的，虽然只是人类保洁的三分之一。因为相关法案还没敲定，这些薪水暂时收不到，但他们看起来也没什么意见。

　　“为什么还回来？耶利哥应该比这里好得多，对你们来说。”汉克问。

　　“因为我们想做，耶利哥没有那么多地方需要打扫，报废堆填区上月也已经清理完了。”对方回答，“不想做的就不回来了，就像以前扫对面的杰瑞，他就想找侍应的工作。”

　　“噢。”汉克缓缓点头，“工作都是耶利哥介绍的？”

　　“是的——抱歉让让——有仿生人说不愿意为人类做奴隶……”对方开始仔细清扫他脚下的地面，“但是马库斯说得对，现在我们不是奴隶，因为我们可以选择为谁做，也可以选择不做。”

　　汉克明白了。

　　康纳说服了马库斯。

　　但是更大的重磅炸弹则是在三周后的新闻头条中公布。

　　“白宫和耶利哥双方证实，耶利哥放弃独立，成为美国的第五十一个州，保留州自治权利的同时纳入联邦政府管辖之下，原耶利哥政府自动降级为耶利哥州政府；联邦政府同意把仿生人列入人类范畴，与人类享有同等权利；同时成立耶利哥-联邦政府联合合作组织，于各大城市设立分部，专门负责处理全国范围内的仿生人事件，保证仿生人的合法权益；模控生命公司将交由仿生人与人类联合控股。相关部门正在研究操作细则。”

　　汉克当时把酒瓶都摔出去了。“干得漂亮！”他大叫，相扑“呜”了一声，奇怪地歪着头看他的主人。“康纳那小子真有他的。”他跑过去抱着相扑哗哗地揉，完全无视了耶利哥其他人的努力，“嘿，伙计，想来点罐头吗？”

　　一听到“罐头”，相扑眼睛都亮了。汉克大笑着给他倒了一整罐，满满地填着食盆。

　　“真的是个好消息。真的。”

　　但是没多久，他的手机就响了。是康纳。

　　“我需要你，汉克。”

　　“哪里？”

　　“跟着导航走。尽快，我不知道我还能躲多久。”

　　汉克抄起外套就向外跑，“你受伤了？”

　　“右手前肢断裂，左大腿主骨架中枪，丧失机能。对方也是仿生人——PL600，淘汰速度最快的畅销机型，此个体痛恨人类。”

　　“天，你别说话了，好好休息，我马上就到。”

　　康纳安静了下来，只有手机导航尽职地汇报路况。汉克很快认出了他的目的地：底特律韦恩郡机场北的史密斯路附近。美国军方当时严密控制着这个离战场最近的机场，仿生人占领了底特律之后也没有再向外扩张，所以它现在连同韦恩郡，都不属于耶利哥。

　　平日十多分钟的路被他缩到了不到十分钟，下车甩上车门之后他就看到康纳单手扶着老旧肮脏的墙，在小巷子里跳了出来，空荡荡的制服衣袖不停地往下淌着蓝血，左边大腿断了似的拖在后面。

　　“他逃跑了。”康纳看见他来了，脸上带了笑容。

　　汉克收起了枪，小跑着冲过去把他架了起来。

　　“因为你……你们签了那些条约？”

　　“是的。”康纳靠在他身上，挪动着断腿想避免把蓝血沾到他的衣服，但是失败之后放弃了。“但是我们需要那些生产线。蓝血，生物组件，还有维修工和研发工程师。”

　　“老天，你就不能少想一下仿生人，多想想你自己吗？”汉克把他丢进了车后排，让他躺着，“接下来要做什么，把你送回耶利哥？”

　　“是的，我想。”康纳把自己的断腿抱着缩进座位里，好让汉克能把门关上，“PC200已经安排了特别通道，直接去模控生命总部。”

　　“明白，部长。”汉克开了个玩笑，系上安全带，发动了引擎。

　　“抱歉，汉克，蓝血低于53%，我很快就会自动进入休眠模式以降低机体损伤。”

　　“你就闭上你的嘴睡一觉吧，兔崽子。我又不会迷路。”

　　“明白，副队长。”

　　汉克笑了。

　　耶利哥的边境线他不是第一次来，但从未跨越过，这是他第一次穿越边境线。汽车专用通道一直鲜少人使用，一个穿着制服的仿生人守在门口，一看到他的车直接挥手让他过境。边上长期蹲守的记者像闻到了血腥味的鲨鱼张开了嘴，闪光灯就如里面重重叠叠的牙齿。

　　但是汉克没管他们。他认得路——底特律的大街小巷他都知道，更何况最著名的通往模控生命总部大楼的那一座高架桥。他从后视镜中看到康纳完好的左手平搭在腹部，无声无息，安静得让他提心吊胆。

　　“你可一定要没事，小子。耶利哥还指望着你呢。”还有我。汉克悄悄补充。

　　模控生命门前冲出了一批人，他认出了72号康纳、马库斯、乔许和在他家借住一晚的弗莱克·德文。他把昏迷的康纳从车后座抱出来，一个护士型仿生人已经把医疗床推到了他跟前。他放下康纳，对方就推着医疗床和德文一起小跑着冲向电梯。

　　“谢谢你把康纳送回来，安德森先生。”马库斯，“接下来由我们接手吧。”

　　“不，我跟你们去。”汉克说，“我把他送过来，我要看到他完好。”

　　马库斯向后看了看72号康纳，然后点头：“好吧，跟我来。”

　　72号康纳走上前：“我们又见面了，副队长。”

　　“康纳修复需要多久……就换一条腿换一个胳膊那么简单？”

　　“再补充蓝血，程序上来说就这么简单没错。”72号康纳扯了扯嘴唇，“但是RK800不是量产型，机体架构又是升级版，需要定做新的肢体组件。”

　　汉克停下了脚步。“那康纳……”

　　“这就是为什么弗莱克在这里，副队长。他是硬件工程师。之前全靠他把设计图还原，重新制作了少量肢体组件和生物组件。”72号康纳带着他跟上队伍，“我们有意招募更多仿生人领域的工程师，就为了这个。”他指了指自己的脑袋，“我们的程序大部分仍停留在甄别和执行，关于创造方面仍然有着明显的短板。”

　　“噢……”汉克又陷入了只能假装听懂了的境地。幸而已经到了31层检修楼层，他眼看着蓝血一滴一滴淌了一路，不用马库斯带路他都知道该往哪儿走。

　　透明窗口里的检修车间，医疗床上，汉克第一次看见褪去皮肤层的康纳。他几乎认不出来那就是和他朝夕相处过的仿生人，提醒他的只有偏小的躯体、创口闪烁着银光的缺失右臂以及左大腿。而撇开那一切不管，这具躯体上遍布的撞击痕迹刺得汉克心口发慌。

　　“那些是什么？”

　　“哪些？……噢。走路绊倒，撞到什么，诸如此类……”72号看着他脸色变幻，嘴角抽搐了一下，“外勤时不时都会有些磕磕碰碰，但是对机体性能没有影响，就跟人类磕淤青了一样，真的不用担心。”

　　“最好像你说的那样。”汉克握了握拳头。他知道做这种工作肯定要受伤，他身上也有几个子弹孔，但是有些人就是这样，宁愿自己挨枪子儿都不希望身边的人被子弹的金属壳儿烫一下。

　　他看着德文把断了的右前臂拆下，把新的装上去就像合上盖子那么简单。同样的方式把康纳的大腿换了（这话怎么说怎么别扭），德文和护士仿生人摆弄了些什么，然后按动了康纳脑门上已经熄灭的LED光环。汉克紧紧盯着，康纳双眼抽动了一会儿缓缓睁开了，茫然地看了看自己白色的机体，又四处看了看，接着就看到了在玻璃外的他。他们四目相触那一下康纳明显有些慌，自行按了自己的光环，皮肤层飞快地在他身上蔓延开来，变回了汉克熟悉的那个康纳。然而很快他发现汉克的目光不由自主滑向他光裸的（什么都没有的）下体，下一秒他们再一次四目相对，汉克果断地背过了身，同时莫名松了口气。

　　“告诉我那些反人类仿生人的事。”

　　72号康纳脑门的灯转了黄色。“我恐怕不方便透露。”

　　“康纳差点死在他们手上。”汉克的声音隐约带怒，“接下来会有更多这种事情。不要告诉我你们觉得他们无害。”

　　“不，不是这个原因。”另一个一模一样的声音传来，他转过头，看到他的康纳穿着病号服向他微笑，完好的右手给左手扣着他送的手表的带子，腿看起来也一切正常，“然后，谢谢你救了我。”

　　他一把把这个总置自己于险地的仿生人拥进怀里。


	7. 番外1：仿生人骄傲游行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然番外XD

　　汉克怀疑自己是最后一个知道这件事的。

　　自打他去年正式从JAPD退休，他就开始琢磨着要在无聊的生活里找些乐子打发时间。一开始康纳还会贴心地给他一些活计，后来他自己都受不了自己占着工作不让位，在卡菈的建议下自个儿在耶利哥中央公园附近开了家小便利店。营业时间随缘，时不时连门都不开，不变的只有这个地点，和门外的24小时零食自动贩卖机，但只要他在，这一片都没人敢惹事。

　　但因为两天前被相扑遛得平地摔了一跤崴到了脚，他已经在与世隔绝的疗养院躺了两天了。康纳刚好去了趟俄罗斯——那里的仿生人正在庆祝平权十七周年——所以当他独自一人，用着无人驾驶出租车代步回到这个能安慰他不安分的心灵的地方，被眼前五颜六色的仿生人和旗帜震到了。

　　要不是那热闹欢快的气氛，他准以为这是十八年前的仿生人解放运动的翻版。无数的仿生人聚集在这里，脑门上的LED灯闪烁着各种光芒（六年前模控生命终于发布了用户自定义LED灯颜色模块之后，他们脑门的颜色就再也不能用来判断仿生人在想什么了），甚至还有仿生人（天啊到底是仿生人还是人类）在路边兜售LED灯贴。

　　那是模控生命去年新开发的人类可用LED灯贴，撕下胶纸就亮，不仅能用户自定义颜色还能根据自定义颜色和脑电波改变颜色与闪烁速度。技术含量不高，但是模控生命申请了专利，所以售价（作为闪烁贴纸来说）还他妈非常不便宜。

　　“嘿，汉克！”

　　汉克循声，看见一个小个子白人男孩儿从队伍里钻了出来。“是你啊，布莱克。”他抱住小男孩原地转了个圈，“这是在搞什么呢？这么多人？”

　　“你不知道吗？这是‘我是仿生人我自豪’游行！”他张开双手摆了一个“King”姿势，然后跑开了又跑了回来，“蹲下！”

　　“你要干嘛？”汉克蹲下，布莱克就往他脑门上一按，得，他知道那是什么了。“有什么可以帮你吗，文德先生？”他假装仿生人（他所知道的早期比较有特色的老式版本），表情生疏冷硬。

　　“嘿，我要坐你肩膀游行！”

　　“好的，文德先生！”汉克把他提起来放到肩膀上，“走咯！”

　　“汉克！”

　　汉克愣了一下，接着一个笑容不由自主地爬上他的脸：“你回来了？”

　　“是的。我听说你前天崴了脚，你不应该现在就到处走来走去的。布莱克，过来，他的脚还没好。”

　　“噢……抱歉汉克，我不知道。”布莱克灵活地从上面溜了下来，“我去找安娜啦，不打扰你们了，拜拜！”

　　“嘿——那小子才多少岁啊。”汉克揉了揉雪白的头发，现在的孩子不得了啦。”

　　康纳笑笑，拉着他的脑袋就是一个吻。

　　“想我了？”汉克咕哝。

　　“每时每刻。”

　　一些熟悉的声音在他们身边起哄，汉克认出了其中一些来自JAPD的老同事，还有几个便利店的熟客，更多的是路过的其他人。汉克实在被那些口哨吹烦了，高高举了根中指。

　　欢呼声更大了。康纳在他口腔中颤抖，笑的。要不是维修费太贵，他大概会忍不住把它咬掉。但他自己也控制不住地笑，直到他的舌头磕到了康纳的牙齿，不得不脱离了这个吻。

　　“滚吧你们，别打扰我们叙旧！”

　　围观的群众里爆发出了哄笑，一个脑门有光的孩子还大喊“这里有孩子！”被他挥舞着手赶走了，其他人也一个个勾肩搭背的配合他，笑着跑开。

　　这下他们只剩下零散的注目。他环着康纳的肩膀，慢慢走向他的便利店，很快那些注目也不见了。汉克这下感觉自在多了，他站在他两天没开门的便利店前，看着大路上和旁边所有仿生树与真树交错的枝丫上的缤纷色彩，低声说，“你知道这五颜六色的——颜色，以前指的是什么吗？”

　　康纳笑着眯了眯眼。“LGBT骄傲游行。那是珍妮的主意，上周马库斯跟她说了这事，她知道了，然后伙同她的小伙伴一起搞了这游行。‘仿生人骄傲游行’。”

　　“让我猜猜。”汉克的额头抵着他的，“我们的小恶魔康纳二世也参加了？”

　　“我还在想你什么时候才会知道呢。”康纳笑着又啄了啄他嘴唇，“他们打算把这个做成每年的节日游行，预计增加收入——”

　　“——闭嘴吧，康纳。”

　　“我想我们还是进去店里再……反正你今天也不想开门了。”

　　“没错。……”

　　END


	8. Chapter 8

　　因为康纳是第一个真正更换新肢体的RK800，德文叮嘱今晚绝对不能做剧烈动作，最好回家躺一晚上，等釱彻底浸润新肢体的各个零部件，明天一定要准时到检修室测试功能和契合度，同时塞给康纳两瓶2L的釱，让他隔两个小时喝一瓶。汉克自动接过两瓶釱，“我送你。去哪里？”

　　“密歇根大道115号。”康纳眨眨眼。

　　他听着怎么这么耳熟？

　　“你家。”72号康纳补充。

　　噢。这下他想起来了。有那么一小会儿他觉得有点怪怪的，但是很快就把那感觉丢到了一边。他笑哼一声，“走吧。让你去睡一觉。或者关机休眠，什么的。”他看了看周围围着的人（和仿生人），挑了挑眉，“现在没其他事了吧？”

　　“没有。”72号康纳拍拍他肩膀走了，“我还有工作，你们自便。”

　　其他人几乎如鸟兽散，马库斯说了些“耶利哥很欢迎你的到来”诸如此类的话也走了，德文的仿生人妻子一直在楼下等他一起回家。与以前他数次来这里调查时的灯火通明不同，模控生命大楼大部分功能都没有开，观光电梯下降的时候只能看到几层部分地方亮着灯。康纳安静地呆在他身边，就像去年几乎没有晴天的冬季，他们尚在底特律警局任职。

　　那时汉克即便已经在慢性自杀，他敏锐的嗅觉还是尽忠地告诉他暴风雪的到来，即使那时候他并不在意。如今他倒觉得更像是要天晴，他也不再那么执着于杀死自己了。

　　康纳照旧坐上了副驾位，在扣安全带的时候为自己的血弄脏了他的后座表示歉意。汉克被气笑了，拍了他的脑门嚷嚷“那就麻烦你别再受伤，至少别伤的这么重”。

　　路过市区的时候，汉克发现整个底特律大街都已经清扫干净了。那些抗争战斗的残骸，那些对峙的沙包铁马，都没有再出现在街道上，只有坑坑洼洼的路面有仿生人在施工修补。

　　“你们都扫干净了？”

　　“是的。我们做了一整套城市建设蓝图，”康纳托着腮帮子枕在车窗沿，“这里计划重新开放成商业区，仿生人售卖店全部回收改成维修部和服务中心。我们没有足够的仿生人自由城市的经验案例，暂时按照人类社会的运作来模仿。”

　　“我听说了，密歇根州开始试点雇佣仿生人提供公共服务。”

　　“没错。耶利哥政府才刚刚完成行政架构设置，美国政府并没有给我们一分一毫的补助。我们很多受伤同胞急需釱和各种生物组件，但现在正规渠道已经见不到了，黑市流传的少量都是从现有的仿生人身上拆下来的。底特律的仿生人废弃堆填区清理帮了我们很大忙，但是毕竟能用的有限，釱也严重缺乏，而模控生命要重新恢复运转至少需要三个月，起步资金还没着落。”

　　“总的来说……你们缺钱。”

　　“对。”康纳忽然指指窗外，“前底特律警局，现在是我们规划的人类居住区，德文就住在后面。我想人类总是对警局有一定的信任度，美国政府也会在这里设立耶利哥-美国警局。”他看向汉克，眼里有光，“如果你想回来，我有名额。”

　　“不。”汉克摇摇头，笑了笑，“不了，我已经退休了。”过了一会儿，“那你会回去吗？”

　　康纳歪着头看着他。“我还在考虑。现在耶利哥依然缺乏管理人员，我们都在全速运转。”

　　“那需要时间。”

　　他低头笑了笑。“绝大部分仿生人还是喜欢普通的工作，普通的生活。没有指令他们就不知道应该怎么办，我们都在尽力安排他们。他们生来如此，以后会变成什么样子我不知道，但现在……他们的确更希望能得到明确的指示。”

　　“康纳。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“如果需要我……你随时可以的。反正我现在也没什么活干。”汉克说这些话似乎已经花费了过多的力量，他摸摸鼻子讪笑，“别管了……继续介绍一下你们的耶利哥吧。”

　　“好。城郊的废弃游乐场已经清理完毕正在调试，是卡菈——还记得那个逃走的AX400吗？就是她，她带着两个仿生人一起逃到了加拿大，上个月刚加入耶利哥——她告诉我们那里还有一大群仿生人被废弃。我们派人修好了绝大部分他们，”康纳看起来开心多了，“那里也是开发项目之一，需要更新设备和节目单，不过他们很开心。模控生命还留下一批未启动的仿生野生动物，我们准备在游乐场旁建起仿生野生动物园。还有……”

　　那都是愉悦的事，都是希望。汉克有那么一小会儿觉得他的仿生人前搭档在发光：放松，自信，快乐——他确实不再是那个跟他没话找话的、挣扎在任务和异常仿生人之间的模控生命特派专员了，他了解到，为此甚至有点莫名伤感。

　　穿过底特律的市区不久，汉克熟悉的房子就出现了。他在这里生活了十多年，重新回到这里感到一阵浑身舒畅。“来吧。”他抱起两瓶釱撇头，康纳顺从地下了车，跟在他身后。汉克熟练地从门垫底下摸出钥匙开了门，打开灯，几乎都忘了自己已经不住这里很久了。待他放下釱，看到干净整洁的房子，才忽然意识到这已经是康纳的家了。

　　似乎看出他的情绪，康纳走进屋，回过身张开双手：“欢迎回家。我希望摆设没有乱。”

　　“不，这简直一模一样……”汉克百感交杂。他闭着眼睛都知道东西在哪儿，大撤退的时候他甚至因为假康纳骗走了他，错过了底特律警局的撤离，之后完全没来得及收拾，带上相扑就走了。他当时在想什么呢……“那个混账小崽子是要干大事的”？他踱着步看看自己的房间，又打开尽头紧闭的房门。回头的时候脸上的表情就变得奇怪起来。“……你说你住在这里？”

　　“是的。”康纳搓了搓手，“希望我没弄乱你的东西。”

　　“不，你根本就没动过我的东西。”他像只狮子一样走过来，“别告诉我你睡的是沙发。”

　　“仿生人不需要睡觉……”康纳看着他，越说越小声，还咧了咧嘴生硬地笑了笑，“……而且……大部分时间……我不在……”

　　“老天。你先去洗澡，先把你身上看得见看不见的蓝血洗了，我去给你找套衣服。”汉克不由分说把他推去浴室，“你现在需要睡觉了。像德文说的，休眠什么的。你会洗澡吧？”

　　“我会。”康纳飞快地回复。

　　汉克在衣柜里翻翻捡捡，估摸着康纳的体型，勉强找了一套老睡衣给他。听着对方关上浴室的门，他放松似的叹了口气，找回了他最喜欢的套头卫衣。即使有许久不穿的些许陈旧味道，他还是换了上去。

　　这一折腾，已经半夜两点多了。打开电视——居然还有网络——翻冰箱的时候发现了里面存着的啤酒。他看了看还有半年的保质期，顺着冰箱边的开瓶器开了瓶。

　　“据消息称，耶利哥著名仿生人、前耶利哥国防部长康纳遭到不明袭击，一名人类帮助了他。有证据显示该名人类应为前底特律警局副队长、授勋警官汉克·安德森，在底特律事件前为政府指派与当时作为警用原型机的康纳的人类警察搭档，共同负责异常仿生人案件，底特律事件后已退休。汉克·安德森曾……”

　　他停顿了一会儿，冷笑着喝了一大口。酒还是冷的，苏格兰威士忌辛辣的口感刺激着他的喉咙。他转过身冷淡地看着平摊在电视上的生平，琢磨着该搬家了。他的手机及时地响了起来，是福勒。

　　“我还以为你不会接电话了呢。”

　　“说吧，什么事？”

　　“有个活计上面指定了你，就在刚才。我想你已经看过电视了。”

　　“在看。什么活计？”

　　“JAPD有听说吗？”

　　“耶利哥-美国联合警局。”汉克怼了一口酒瓶，“就是不能让我一个老头子好好退休吗？”

　　“这可不是我说了算，是你自己闲不下来。”对面的声音带上了幸灾乐祸，“老实说……很高兴看到你恢复如初。”

　　“我可没说我会答应。”

　　“一个月内会有正式通知到你那里，我只是提前告诉你而已。”

　　“哈。”汉克又喝了一口酒，看到康纳出来，过长的裤腿已经卷好了，正在卷着衣袖，头发一直哗哗滴水，他忍不住皱眉，“在忙呢，回见。”

　　“帮我跟——康纳——问个好。回见。”

　　汉克把手机丢沙发上，捡起他脖子上的毛巾铺在他脑门上。“你不会把头发先擦擦吗？”

　　“原来这样。”康纳老老实实低着头站着任他把他的头发擦得横七竖八，“抱歉，这是我第一次洗澡。”

　　汉克瞪大了眼睛。“那你之前怎么……清理的？”

　　“以前模控生命有专门的仿生人清洁区，我没有任务的时候就会在那里待机，清理和检修。”汉克看不到他的脸，但他忘记了动作，“之后……仿生人不需要洗澡。我们不会有汗液，分泌液，不会脱落皮屑，没有异味。而且环境清洁与否不影响我们——”

　　“别说了。”汉克丢开湿透了的毛巾，摸着潮湿的、顺滑的漆黑头发，把它们一点点梳开，“你们现在是人了，总该定时清理一下自己。洗一洗，换换衣服，之类的。明白吗？”

　　“明白。”康纳看着他，缓缓地笑了，“谢谢。”

　　“现在，我们去把你的头发吹干吧。”

　　“不用了。”他说，扒拉了一下头发，脑壳上升起一阵水汽，他的头发就干透了，回到了他平日的发型。他指了指头顶，“速干型记忆材料。”

　　汉克目瞪口呆地看着他。

　　干。他自己怎么就没这功能呢？


	9. Chapter 9

　　康纳抱着1L装蓝血，开了盖子就往嘴里倒。汉克看得脸都皱了：“等、等下，康纳。你……”

　　康纳停了下来，天真地侧着头看着他。

　　汉克小心地建议：“你能不能……喝慢点？”

　　因为那看着太像给汽车倒机油了。真的。没有任何人类的喉咙有那么大，还完全不吞咽。

　　康纳看起来思考了一下，点头：“好的。”

　　汉克看着他的动作慢下来，终于更像个人类了，他才松口气，接着开始怀疑到底是自己太紧张了还是这真的不正常。老天，康纳可是个仿生人……他刚才是不是要求他改变自己的天性了？

　　他一边想着一边摇头，又想到刚才康纳倒蓝血的动作，觉得还是自己年老的心脏比较重要。现在他该考虑如何安顿康纳……

　　尽头。这扇门已经三年没有打开过了。他打开尘封的门时想起了柯尔，那个他一手带大的孩子。鲜血，断肢，苍白的脸。他已经有那么几个月没再梦见这一切，如今这场景带上了朦胧的雾，就像房间内落下的无人清理的灰尘。

　　天蓝色的薄窗帘紧紧拉着，同色系的儿童床就在旁边。他隐约感觉到有个小崽子躺在上面，躲在被子里，扭动了一下，露出一双狡黠的蓝眼睛。他想走过去，温柔地揭露对方晚睡的事实，再半推半就地给他讲上半个小时的和谐版刑侦故事。

　　“汉克？”

　　他恍然醒过来，发现自己站在房间正中，踩在布满尘埃的浅蓝色格子地毯上，四周整整齐齐，只有他在尘埃当中留下的几个突兀脚印。

　　没有。这里谁也没有，除了他自己。

　　“汉克，你还好吗？”

　　“我……”汉克晃了晃神，转过身，看见康纳担忧地看着他。他平淡地走出房间。

　　“我检测到了大量尘埃。”康纳的声音下藏着担忧，这真罕见，他越来越像个真正的人了，汉克心不在焉地想，“我想你不会希望有人踏入这里。”

　　“……不，我只是……这张床够不上你的尺寸。太久了……我已经……记不太清楚了……”

　　“沙发就够了。”康纳回答，替他关上了门，“你为我做得够多了，我很感激。”

　　“我可不这么认为。”汉克放松似的叹了口气，“看来我们要共享一张床了。”

　　“我真的……”

　　“我不会让我的搭档睡沙发。”汉克摆了摆手，“呃，前搭档，朋友，随便了。你想睡里侧还是外侧？”

　　康纳茫然地看着他。

　　“靠窗还是靠门？”

　　康纳看起来还是很茫然。“……你喜欢？”

　　“你知道吗？”汉克抿了抿嘴，“我喜欢靠窗。靠门给你了。”他拉上了窗帘，翻出被子，爬上了床，“你要站在那里睡觉吗？——过来。我又不会吃了你。”

　　康纳笑了。“我同意。”这回答汉克过了好几秒才反应过来那是什么意思，但似乎已经错过了揶揄的时机。康纳已经平躺在他身侧了，蓝色的LED灯在他额角缓慢地转动，比平日要慢得多，少得多。他躺着的姿势，要汉克说，那跟尸体没什么两样。

　　但他能适应，汉克又叹了口气。他更在意点别的，“人类睡觉会盖被子的。就算是为了我的心脏着想，拜托。”他把康纳腿边的被子摊开，盖上。康纳的表情显得非常好奇，但不反感。

　　汉克是真的累了，而且刚喝光了一瓶威士忌，酒劲已经熏了他好一会儿了。“晚安。”他迷迷糊糊地说，随着旁边越来越暗的蓝色光环陷入沉睡。

　　康纳听着呼吸声渐渐变缓，确认汉克已经进入了睡眠。他调整了自己的系统，调入了休眠模式。那没有维持太久。系统内置的时钟告诉他是时候去补充第二瓶釱了，但当他彻底恢复系统（醒来）之后，他发现汉克的一只手横在他胸前。他小心地转头，汉克的脑袋就在他的侧上方，以一个保护性的姿势，几乎像是把他抱在怀里。

　　他没法在不吵醒对方的情况下起床去补充釱。他迟疑了半秒，检测了一下系统和身体部件，闭上眼睛，再次进入休眠。

　　再次按设定醒来，是早六点十三分。汉克不再抱着他，睡到了另一头，只有一条腿压在他的腿上。

　　不知为何，康纳对此没有任何反感，只是忍不住微笑。他坐起来，小心地挪开对方的腿避免吵醒，走出客厅，拿起了最后一瓶釱。他想起汉克让他慢一点，于是他开始回忆人类喝液体的动作。缓慢，一顿一顿（吞咽），喝大量液体之后还呼出一口气。

　　这体验是新的。人类对他们来说一直都很慢，但他现在不觉得那是弱点。那是……美，如果这就是马库斯曾经跟他说过的那些的话。

　　但他确实不如马库斯那么对美术充满天赋。马库斯，就他所知，他曾经的拥有者，待他如亲生儿子的人，是著名的画家。而他自己，却是一名实用至上的警探。他的“拥有者”也是。

　　就在这时，康纳听到了脚步声。他回头，看到汉克睡眼惺忪地看着他。“你那是不是……应该昨晚就喝了？”

　　“我不想吵醒你。”康纳实话实说，“现在离测试时间还有两个小时四十六分，足够补充釱。”

　　汉克还想说些什么，门铃却在这个时候响了，门外还有一声熟悉的犬吠。他举起的手放了下去，摇摇头去开门了。

　　是72号康纳，和相扑。相扑扑到他腿上，差点把他推倒在地。

　　“嘿，嘿，放松，伙计。你都快两百斤重了，我可经不起你这一下子。”汉克揉着相扑的脑袋，相扑哼哼唧唧地摇尾巴。

　　“我顺路给你带了早饭。”他递给汉克一个纸袋，汉克忙不过来，康纳接了过去。

　　“你不该买这种高热量低纤维食品。”康纳皱着眉。

　　“人类没那么脆弱，对吧，副队长？”

　　汉克看看72号康纳，又看看康纳。他现在能分辨这两个人了——神态，表情，72号康纳比康纳要“人性化”得多。不知怎的，哪怕72号康纳给他带来了汉堡和汽水……他还是更喜欢康纳。

　　但他仍然明白这好意。“谢谢，你帮了我大忙。”

　　“我就‘住在’‘人类聚居区’，就是警局后的街区，暂时负责所有耶利哥涉及人类的事情。我的办公室就是我家。”72号康纳介绍着自己，“他们喜欢叫我72，为了区分我和其他康纳，你也可以这样称呼我。”

　　“72……”汉克撮了撮牙花，“你们……不考虑各自起个名字区分？”

　　“没这必要。”康纳放下他的早餐，接过72递过来的狗盆和狗粮，给相扑张罗吃的，“我们有独一无二的序列号，我们能认出自己。”

　　“而且人类也很多重名。”72还在车里搬汉克用的东西，汉克觉得他帮他把冰箱和衣柜都清空了，把最后两瓶黑羊拎进来的时候还对着汉克笑，“如果需要一个新的名字，我们会得到的，就像我。”

　　“那是称号。”

　　“有什么不一样呢，副队长？”72眨眨眼，“我喜欢72这个称呼。”

　　汉克下意识看向了康纳。他发现康纳几乎没有说过自己喜欢什么，但康纳正笑着抚摸埋头吃狗粮的相扑。

　　他确实喜欢狗的吧。他想起他们第一次见面，康纳尴尬而又不失礼貌的说“他喜欢狗”。那时候他已经很久没有和人谈论过他的相扑了。自从……

　　“我想你要是再不吃，那汉堡就要凉透了。”72说，“我要回去上班，需要我就随时联络。”

　　“好的。”汉克回答，也没去想该怎么联络。他啃着汉堡（温热熟悉的鸡肉汁液在他口腔里绽开，他怎么找到盖瑞的店的？），喝着芒果凤梨口味汽水，看着相扑哼哧哼哧吃完了大半盆狗粮，把康纳压躺下去舔康纳的脸。“哦天，相扑！别这么干！”他跑过去把相扑拦住，相扑扭头就把他还没吃完的汉堡抢了，“嘿！坏狗狗！”

　　康纳躺在那儿笑，一手撑着地板。汉克笑骂了句“去洗脸！”然后相扑把他也扑倒了。他紧急之下只来得及把饮料放远一点，“天，我发誓我不再把你留家里了，好吗！康纳，拜托，帮忙！”

　　康纳还在那儿笑，不过终于爬起来安抚过度热情的相扑。“好狗狗，来，我们出去走走怎么样？”

　　于是他们现在在街上瞎晃。

　　汉克确保康纳洗过了脸，相扑兴奋地走在前头，在熟悉的树头灯柱留下带气味的记号，就像往常一样。但这里已经变了。汉克看到空置的房屋、破旧的设施，和空荡荡的街道。有仿生人推着扫地机走过，他认得那个型号，是打扫卫生的。

　　“我认得你，安德森先生。欢迎回到底特律。”对方笑着打招呼。

　　“这是杰瑞，他以前就负责这个街区，他喜欢这里。”康纳介绍。

　　“嗨，杰瑞。你看起来不错。”

　　没多久，相扑引来了一小群仿生人。相扑看起来有点犹豫，在康纳的指导下慢慢和仿生人熟悉。

　　汉克看着这一切。所以这就是他们现在在做的。遛相扑，和路过的仿生人聊天。这真奇怪，汉克想，这几乎是一个纯仿生人社区。

　　而康纳……像个充满耐心的引导者。

　　汉克拍拍屁股，找个树头坐了下来，看着相扑开始熟悉那些仿生人，开始和他们玩耍。康纳看起来很开心，其他仿生人也是。其中一个仿生人抱住了相扑的腿，被康纳阻止了，一点点教他应该用手摸。

　　他们可以创造一个更好的未来，汉克懒洋洋地想。清晨的天空开始昏暗，一丝金色的光从远处的地平线跳出来，照在他脚下的草地上。

　　天亮了。


	10. Chapter 10

　　上午九点不到，德文已经在模控生命大楼里等着他们了。模控生命大楼总是显得那么疏离和冰冷，然而里面的工作人员都异常忙碌。

　　包括德文。

　　他们来到的时候德文已经在测试设备，康纳一来他就准备好开始了。他扫描了康纳新更换的肢体，测试运动幅度、力度、精度，以确定这种配件是否能完全替代RK800型的机体。

　　汉克在外面等。不是说他不能进去，只是……虽然充斥在鼻尖的不是医院消毒水的味道而是釱的味道，冰冷苍白的地方总是让他难以呼吸。

　　他没有告诉任何人昨晚做梦了。他抱着他的小柯尔，不想放手。但是他的小柯尔哭着跟他说再见。他甚至还能听到那带着哭声的“我该离开了，爸爸，我不能永远留在这儿。”

　　他想问是不是因为他打开了他的房间的门吵醒了他，他想让小柯尔留下，但他想起了康纳。他想起康纳断了一截胳膊，瘸着腿，缓缓向他走来。那具塑料外壳的身体比他预料的要轻，也许因为少了配件，也许因为少了蓝血。那跟柯尔车祸之后又有什么不同呢？有的，康纳活下来了。他还能保护他。

　　他还要保护他。

　　“我也需要前进！”他的小柯尔哭着说。

　　他感觉他破碎的心脏正在被什么强硬地粘在一起，试图拼凑成完整的形状。但这怎么可能呢？那些落在上面的灰尘也抗拒着碎片的粘合。可他的前妻，那个不再那么显年轻了的曾经的金发漂亮女孩儿，俯下身摸了摸他们两个的脑袋。

　　“你得让柯尔走了。”她说，她离他那么远，就像遥远的克林顿，他所知道的最后一个位置。她轻柔地在他们脸上各自印了个吻，“是时候放下了，汉克。你该往前走了。”

　　“往前走。”汉克靠在栏杆上，低声笑笑。这话说得多简单啊……在头两年无数人跟他重复过这个短语，杰弗瑞也好，曾经的队友也好，连盖文都阴阳怪气地说过。后来如他所愿，没有人再操他妈的在乎了。酒精把他淹没，窒息，让他可以把一切搞砸，把自己搞砸。为什么上帝不允许自杀的人上天堂呢？那样他就可以干脆利落地给自己脑门一颗子弹，而不是玩操他妈的俄罗斯轮盘，一边渴望着和柯尔团聚，一边恐惧上帝不愿为他打开天堂之门。

　　但这是他第一次觉得，他或许真的准备好再次前进了。

　　半小时前他收到来自前妻的短信。“我昨晚梦见你和柯尔了。”她说，“我希望你真的走出来了。”

　　“也许。我不知道。”他回复。

　　“我看到新闻了。柯尔的父亲是个英雄，我想你仍然是。”

　　“我只是想让身边的人好好活着。”他回复。

　　他终归不再是那个二十六七拥抱正义理想的年轻缉毒警探，也不是四十多为成为孩子眼中英雄的得意父亲，而是五十四见惯生死的前联邦警探。时间总是人类最强大的敌人，把一切血肉棱角消磨殆尽，只剩下里面坚硬的骨头，裸露着，一层一层增生，顽强地抵抗时光的侵蚀，为此留下厚厚的骨刺，如同铠甲保护自己，也深深刺痛自己最柔软的部分。

　　康纳的测试有点久。期间马库斯走了过来，和他谈了谈JAPD的意向。

　　“美国政府方面希望分局局长是人类，仿生人最高只当副局长。我们一直争执不下，但是昨晚的新闻之后，政府方面提出了你。”马库斯双手搭在围栏上，“我们不想被空降一个反仿生人的角色，如果是你，我们会放心得多。”

　　汉克咂咂嘴。“我想只要你查查我过去的报道就会知道，如果要拿我当什么狗屁形象代言人，我恐怕你们都会失望。”

　　“不需要着急回复我，我们还有一个月时间确定人选。如果你想知道，我们这边会是其中一名RK800担任副局长或者局长。”马库斯拍拍他肩膀，“无论如何，感谢你把康纳安全地带回来。他对耶利哥而言比他自己认为的要重要得多。”

　　“我是年纪大了，但我不瞎。”汉克想了想，“袭击他的仿生人有线索了吗？”

　　“我们怀疑他们是一个组织。”马库斯回答，“家政型仿生人没有这么高的计划性。他们至少有一个能设计战术的首领。”

　　“就像……”汉克回头看了看里面，陷入沉思。

　　“警探型、警察型、军用型里面特定的型号，或者定制机型。”马库斯点头，“我们还没完全恢复模控生命的资料系统，很难确定嫌疑仿生人。而且也因为这个，现有的所有仿生人都不应该能下载学习战斗战术模块，这侧面印证我们的推断。”

　　“军用型仿生人现在情况怎么样？”

　　“在军队里待机。美国政府不敢把军用型交接给耶利哥，但也不敢报废，只敢安排在各自所在队伍的营地聚居。他们和我们一直保持联系，还算安全。”

　　汉克笑了笑。“这种事就他妈没完没了。”

　　“是啊。”马库斯同意。“对了，我想你最近最好不要离开耶利哥。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“昨晚之后，你有很大的几率也会被他们盯上。”

　　“刺杀？”汉克几乎大笑。“你知道吗，我刚授勋那两年也上过刺杀名单，但是很可惜，现在我还活蹦乱跳的。”他扶着栏杆踢了一脚地面，“真是久违让人愉悦的赞赏。”

　　马库斯看起来难以理解地疑惑。汉克停下了多余的动作，“康纳在不止一个刺杀名单上？”

　　“在康纳成功解放模控生命大楼仿生人之后没多久就上了暗网名单了，价值八百万美金。但是当他们发现不止一个RK800，就撤回了名单。”

　　“哈，一群孬种。”汉克似乎真的被愉悦到了，接着他问，“悬赏的人有可能跟这次袭击康纳的事有联系吗？”

　　“不确定。暗网有太多支线，IP随机，我们无法追踪。”

　　“别着眼于网络和IP，马库斯。人，实体，社会，工具，更容易出卖一个人本身。”汉克笑笑，“我曾经认识的一个网络安全专家跟我说：‘你可能黑不了一个网站，但要欺骗一个管理员的密码用不着把网站黑掉。’”

　　“社会工程学。是个新思路。”康纳熟悉的声音在他身后响起。“谢谢，汉克。我们会尝试。”

　　“你没问题吧？”

　　“没有，暂时没有发现什么问题。文德先生希望我保持每周至少检测一次，用于对比机体消耗，测试耐用度和磨合情况。”康纳转转右手手腕，活动了一下手指关节，“我和马库斯下午两点有个边境协议签订需要出席，在那之前我先带你熟悉一下现在的人类聚居区吧。”

　　“你不是应该……休个假什么的？”

　　“我们是——”

　　“去吧，康纳。”马库斯向康纳挥手，“休个假，带安德森先生熟悉一下。毕竟这里已经发生了太大的改变，所有人都需要适应。”

　　“可我不需要——”

　　“我需要。”汉克不由分说揽住他的肩膀，“谢了，马库斯。”

　　“不用客气。安排康纳去代替你吧。”

　　“什——好吧，不用解释了，康纳，我听明白了。”汉克摆摆手，“你就安排个别的谁去。我打赌他们还是认不出来。”

　　康纳一脸茫然地被汉克带上了车。

　　“那么，向导，我现在该往哪个方向开？”

　　康纳眨眨眼，“呃，噢，第一新中心商场。那里是现在唯一恢复的人类用品商场，包括供应食物的超市。”他现在稍微搞明白了，马库斯给他放了假带汉克到处逛逛，另派一名RK800假装成他。真奇怪，汉克知道第一新中心商场怎么走，他只要稍作说明就可以，完全可以让汉克独自采购，那不需要多少时间，用不着找代替，协议签订他自己就能去。

　　“他们提供外卖吗？”

　　“不。”康纳回答，让自己把疑惑从线程优先级中降低，“事实上只提供新鲜蔬菜和半成品肉类，绝大部分蔬菜产自底特律城市农场，特伦特兄弟愿意继续他们的营生，但是优先招聘人类工作人员。我们提供三年免税优惠，明年之前农场产出我们有优先收购权。”

　　“哇哦，所以仿生人占领底特律之后反而大家都吃上了有机蔬菜。”

　　康纳笑了。“现在底特律的人类不多，食物消耗量并不大，供应绰绰有余。但以后会越来越多的。”

　　“仿生人也会越来越多。”

　　“是的。”康纳和他对视，一起笑了。

　　汉克把车停在往常他会停的位置，在空荡荡的街道上跟着康纳走。

　　“底特律没有养殖场，肉类现在是从美国其他州引入，价格稍高，而且不得不限购。奶制品例外，因为用的都是澳大利亚进口的。”

　　“让我猜猜……”汉克慢慢地走着，看着那一排排没有开门的店铺，和远处除了改成仿生人检修中心的模控生命店面，唯一开着门的超市入口里寥寥无几的人，“……耶利哥没有外卖。”

　　“你怎么知道的？”

　　“店几乎没怎么开，活着的人类也没见几个。”汉克走进超市，正在整理蔬菜货架的仿生人在远处背对着他们，“这里——最像速食品的只有面包和饼干，东西也不多，大概足够一两百个人类的日常生活。这种地方是不会有熟食店的。”康纳睁大了眼睛，看着他叹了口气，“72上次给我做了香肠煎蛋面包，没有饮料因为冰箱只有啤酒和黑羊。他今天早上是让我吃最后的汉堡饮料呢。”

　　结果所有的RK800本质都是一样的，垃圾食品爱好者汉克·安德森心情沉痛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基友：本质是啥，健身食品狂魔吗  
> 我：housewife吧大概233  
> PS.上章漏了个梗，顾着遛狗忘了，我得看看怎么塞回去_(:з」∠)_


	11. Chapter 11

　　这家店属于亚历克斯·埃尔森，原本经营服装生意，拥有一名VS400型销售员，名叫拉尔。底特律事件时身体不好的他没能撤离，现在干脆把店面改造成了耶利哥五家超市中的一个。

　　“嗨，拉尔，这是汉克·安德森。这是拉尔，埃尔森先生身体不好，超市基本是拉尔在打理，这里货物的品质是耶利哥里最好的。”康纳介绍着，“现在耶利哥的物资虽然充足，但仍然需要限额购买。”

　　“你好，安德森先生，很高兴认识你。”拉尔热情地招待，“每人每两天食物类物资限购十千克，仍然是绰绰有余的。生活用品限额也同样能超出实际所需，所以不必担心，随意光顾！”

　　“这里人不多，对吗？”汉克仔细看着这家不大但品类齐全的店面。

　　“耶利哥现在统计数据中居住的人类13237名，其中7824名住在聚居区，5413名零散住在各自原本的家。算上物资消耗速度显示的隐藏人口，在21200-27800之间。”康纳解释，“聚居区的大部分是我们后来安置的人类，包括仿生人伴侣和耶利哥聘请的高级工程师。他们普遍倾向于隔几天的傍晚或者周末前来，一次性采购满额物资。”

　　满打满算不到三万个人类。底特律鼎盛时期可是有着将近一千万人口的城市，就算是他在职的时候，也有着两百七十二万常住人口。汉克经历过底特律大撤退，两百多万人蜂拥逃离底特律，路上堵满了各种新旧的车辆，人们背起行囊，在无法动弹的长长车龙旁艰苦地冒雪前行。警局和军队守着重重关口，一一检查离开的人，直到华伦总统决定让军队撤退。

　　他记得那一切。

　　康纳的手搭上了他的肩膀，他回过神，看到对方担忧的眼神。

　　“别在意。”他抛掉自己的多愁善感，“我比较在乎这里有没有速食品和酒。”

　　“速食肉酱意面和罗勒叶海鲜意面，因为这类都需要从耶利哥外采购，价格比正常售价贵两倍左右。肉类也是。”

　　汉克拿起腌制黑椒牛扒的包装盒，看了看上面的价格，的脸皱成了丝瓜。“老天，这日子怎么过啊。”

　　“我想以你提前退休的补偿金，只要适当改善饮食比例，就能过得相对舒适。”康纳绝对在暗爽，绝对，汉克发誓，尤其他发现他热爱的黑羊价格是以往的五倍之后。

　　“就没有人从外面买了拿回来？”

　　“耶利哥工作的报酬上以额定物资为主，根据工作岗位不同，可以换取相对充裕的物资代金券，并不需要到外面购买。”康纳愉快地回答，“提供金钱购买渠道是获得美元的途径之一，但非必须。而且耶利哥水电网络完全免费提供，我想这里人类的生活水平还是比外面要好的。”

　　汉克缓慢而大幅度地点头。“你们已经设计好一切了，嗯？”

　　“没错。”

　　康纳居然就这么回答了他，还像只等待夸奖的贵宾犬一样看着他。他忍不住咬牙切齿起来，从牙缝中挤出一句“干得漂亮”。

　　也不知道康纳是真的没意识到还是他就是这么认为的，康纳笑得很开心。他开始给汉克介绍优质食品，异常自觉地挎了一个购物篮，一件件往里面添加东西。各色面食，披萨预拌粉，几盒生牛柳，两盒培根，一打鸡蛋，还有汉克不愿看到的大量生菜、甘蓝、番茄和洋葱。

　　“嘿，嘿，等下，等下。”汉克拦住了他，把装了大半的购物篮夺过来，摸了摸鼻子，开始一盒盒东西往回放，“我想我还是拿点儿预拌酱料和芝士片好了。啊，还有咖啡粉……”

　　康纳不明所以地看着他，额头的光环转了两圈黄色，“你不会做饭？”

　　“我会！我当然会！”汉克差点就像被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳起来，“但一个人有什么好做的？花半个小时煎一份十分钟能吃完的牛柳还要另外煮面拌沙拉，不如买个牛肉汉堡。”

　　“我可以给你做，这不会成为问题。”

　　汉克愣了愣，接着烦恼地抓抓头发。“康纳……有些事情我想我们得说清楚了。”

　　“是什么？”

　　“首先，你是自由的，你不属于我，不需要为我做任何事，尤其是家务。你不是我的家政仿生人，更不是‘我的’仿生人，你完全自由的，明白吗？”

　　康纳看起来并不赞同，但他还是回答“明白”。

　　“其次，我很感谢你关心我的身体健康，但我真的喜欢大口吃肉大口喝酒，吸收过量胆固醇和热量。”

　　“但是——”

　　“没有但是。”汉克果断地打断了他，“我们采购，然后回家休息。你也要休息，别想有的没的。”

　　“好吧。”康纳退缩了。

　　最终汉克的购物篮上留下了各种混合调料，一包咖啡豆，三罐各色肉酱和两瓶果酱，一大包面包，一公斤意面，两包芝士片，半打鸡蛋，和（康纳强烈注视下不得不保留的）两斤番茄以及三颗甘蓝。

　　康纳帮他拖了一个小推车，上面一箱半打的黑羊，一箱24罐装的狗罐头和五公斤装的狗粮。狗粮和罐头是相扑一直在吃的牌子，汉克对此非常满意。

　　汉克的车尾箱装得满满当当，汉克估摸着这能让他至少一个星期都不用再来了。就在他刚准备盖上车尾箱盖，一阵强烈的预感袭击了他。他甚至什么都没想，直接把身边的康纳扑倒在地。

　　钻心的疼痛在他后肩炸开，这感觉如此熟悉，肾上腺素疯狂涌入他全身。

　　“狙击手！躲好！”他大喊，勉力爬起来坐在车旁。康纳被他拉着坐在他旁边，更接近车身的位置，额角的LED闪烁着红色和黄色。

　　“最近的一队PC200正在赶来，三分钟后到达。”康纳冷静地回答。

　　“你有枪吗？”

　　“没有。”

　　汉克把后腰掏出来的手枪递给了他。每一个动作都让他清晰感受到肩部嵌入的子弹，肩胛骨可能碎了，但他从未这么清醒过。“西南方，一公里以内，12-17楼层高之间。”

　　“明白。”

　　康纳的声音在颤抖，汉克意识到。康纳稍稍直起身背着身向那边连开两枪，汉克这才意识到他一直拽着康纳的衣角不放。他松开了手，对着缩回车后的康纳龇牙咧嘴地笑。

　　“你没事吧？”

　　“没有，我很好。狙击手跑了。”

　　“天，那就好。”汉克松了口气，“他们是为你来的。”

　　“可你也不该为我挡子弹，”康纳神情焦躁，几乎是生气了，“你是人，不是换个零件就没事的！你真的会死！”

　　“那颗子弹瞄的是你的脑门，蠢——”扯到了伤口，汉克龇着牙吐舌头，“——喇，反正我就挡了，我没死，故事完。”警车的声音已经传来，肾上腺素的刺激开始消退，疼痛在极短的时间里接管了他的感官，在康纳小心翼翼的扶持下靠在康纳怀里，好让后肩的伤口不再受挤压，“噢老天，真他妈疼。耶利哥有医院在开门的吧？”

　　“有，有人类医生。”康纳握侧头看着他血肉模糊的伤口，LED光环一直在闪着手足无措的黄色，“沃尔玛医生的口碑一直很好。”

　　汉克眨眨眼，“能不能去之前先给我一针吗啡？疼死我了。”

　　“可以，可以！”康纳开始向身后大喊，忘记了自己也可以直接传送信息，“这里！枪伤！我需要吗啡！”

　　两名仿生人护士跑着过来，把衣服剪开，暴露创口，做着简单的消毒止血。同行的三名PC200型号拉起了警戒线。护士给汉克注射了一管吗啡，药效起了之后他明显松了口气，大家合力把他搬到急救床上。

　　“子弹卡在了肩胛骨和胸骨之间，需要手术取出。开放性伤口的愈合速度会比一般伤口慢，加上肩胛骨穿孔，完全愈合预计至少三个月，会有点后遗症。”给汉克注射镇定剂的护士边挂水边做情况说明。

　　“我知道，我知道。”汉克趴在床上，有气无力地吐着气，“我又不是没挨过枪子儿，用不着给我做简报。你没事吧康纳？”

　　“我？我很好。”一直在晃神的仿生人终于找回了自己的视频输入频道，“我没事，很好。”

　　“那就好。”镇静剂的作用下，伤者渐渐阖上了眼睛。

　　康纳看着他，LED光环红了一圈。

　　※※※

　　康纳：“找到了？”

　　72：“型号AP400，卡菈系列，3026年出产，是废弃区中救出的其中一名仿生人。她不记得自己做了什么，只知道当时想着要刺杀‘叛徒’，就是你。她看起来吓呆了，我们问不到更多信息，但是检测到系统有过重置，使用的29371#号权限。”

　　康纳：“模控生命常规自检权限不应该能使仿生人系统重置。”

　　72：“除非植入病毒。检测到高权限仿生人骇入的痕迹，估计效果持续约5到10分钟。你猜猜骇入痕迹的签名显示是谁？”

　　康纳：“说吧。”

　　对面发出了笑声似的杂音频率：“RK系列，型号未知。”

　　康纳深吸了一口气，通知到：“这件事我会通知马库斯。”

　　56号康纳：“遭到未知袭击，手部配件丢失！”

　　84号康纳：“侦测到被重置仿生人WR400，正在处理。”

　　63号康纳：“遭遇狙击手，改变路线，正在前往耶利哥。”

　　“……”

　　“……”

　　康纳：“所有RK800注意安全，及时就近向允许的对象请求援助，三天内在耶利哥集合，随时保持联系！”

　　康纳深吸了一口气，连上了马库斯。

　　“出现RK系列未知型号，RK800都暴露在危险中，我已经让他们三天内在耶利哥集合。”

　　“RK系列……”对面传来一阵苦笑，“负责软件的兰卡博士刚刚破译了一份模控生命的加密文件。”

　　“RK900，量产型，试产50个，测试报废12个，软体未注入10个，失踪28个。其他信息未知。”

　　康纳沉默了半秒，“那个AP400残留信息指出，对方眼里我是‘叛徒’。”

　　“和反人类仿生人有关？”

　　“信息不足，无法下结论。马库斯，我能得到一个保证吗？”

　　“你说。”

　　“如果我发生了什么，保证汉克·安德森的安全。”

　　“我保证。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 准备搞事=。=


	12. Chapter 12

　　麻药的效果在他身上渐渐消减。汉克醒过来的时候觉得身体有点轻飘飘的，感觉不到他的上半身在哪儿。消毒水的味道扑面而来，他举起手，看到自己的手举过了自己想停住的地方，就像那不是自己的——一双手包住了他那不安分的扎着针的手。他不用看到衣袖下露出来的手表就知道那是谁。对方就坐在他床前，关切地看着他。

　　“你不该乱动的，汉克。”

　　“麻药让我都感觉不到自己的手了。”汉克无所谓地笑笑，“现在什么情况？”

　　“开放性创口，肩胛骨洞穿，第三肋骨断裂，没有伤到肺。”康纳把他的手放回床上。

　　“你知道我问的不是这个。”汉克努力撑起上半身想坐起来，被康纳按了回去。

　　“你还不能坐起来，而且仰卧位有助于手术创口止血。”

　　“康纳！”

　　“如果你不躺好，我不会说一个字。”

　　“我真的讨厌这股气味……”康纳在皱眉，他真的生气了，汉克意识到。不知为何汉克有点心虚，故作随意耸肩——他耸肩了吗？他感觉不到太多——“……好吧，好吧，我躺好，你说。”

　　“有仿生人骇入了一个AP400，给了她一把狙击枪。”康纳的声音就像在念说明书，“其他RK800也遭到了袭击，正在赶回耶利哥。”

　　“骇入。老天。”汉克砸吧砸吧嘴，“我都快忘记这世界上还有骇入这回事了。”他想了想，看向康纳，“你也可能被骇入吗？”

　　“应该不会对我有影响。”康纳评估到，“如果可以，就不会有刺杀。”

　　“小心点总没错……”汉克挪动了一下，发出了疼痛的呻吟，“哦天，麻药这就过了？……是谁骇入了那个仿生人？”

　　汉克盯着康纳，看着他额角的光环划过两圈黄色。

　　“RK900。尚未公布的量产型，50个样品，失踪28个。”康纳想起马库斯传给他的资料，和他一模一样的脸，但是比他更高大，没有表情。仍留在模控生命大楼中的10个RK900缺乏软体无法唤醒，就像10具崭新的仿生人尸体。“根据测算，骇入算法需要消耗大量能量，会造成‘心脏’组件透支。启用备用能源只能维持将近两小时，需要一天才能重启完毕。”

　　“他可能还在。”汉克的脸色难看了起来。

　　“有一半的几率。”

　　“哈。两个小时足够他从那个位置到达底特律的任何一个地方了。”汉克咧了咧嘴，看起来可一点儿都不高兴，“我甚至希望他已经跑了。”

　　“我们会找到的。”

　　汉克认真地看着康纳，试图在他脸上找出这句话真实性的端倪，但显然他失败了。他吐了口气，换了个问题，“你觉得他们是自己离开的吗？就，离开他们的仓库？”

　　“没有破坏痕迹。”康纳无意识地搓手，“但是也没有登录痕迹。”

　　“我猜只有模控生命的人有那个条件了。”汉克把头靠在枕头上。为了照顾他的伤口，床的上半部分是调高了的，但现在麻药渐渐消退，伤口正突突地疼。“你们还没拿到模控生命的控制权？”

　　“协议已经签订，但是实际交接需要至少一个月。涉及太多方面，而且还要在白宫派的专员监督下交接。”

　　“啊……政府。”汉克有气无力地吐槽，“你不用去忙吗？检查有没有可疑人物之类的？”

　　“整个耶利哥的警用和安保型号仿生人都出动了，我在这里统筹是最优解。”康纳站起来，帮他调高床背，然后递给他一份熟食，“沃尔玛医生建议补充蛋白质和维生素，所以我多加了洋葱和甘蓝。”

　　汉克呆了呆，接过饭盒打开，里面是一份洋葱和甘蓝比意面都多的蘑菇肉酱牛肉粒意面，那蘑菇肉酱还是他刚买的那瓶，他从那零碎的颗粒就能出来。“你，多加了洋葱，和甘蓝。”他看了看康纳，“你是不是……”特别喜欢做饭？他做个手术睡了多久？哪儿来的厨房借了医院的吗？……他决定放弃这些问题，用恢复感觉的手拿起叉子。“……随便了。谢了。”老天，他今天还没吃早饭，他现在有点不知道是背疼还是胃疼了。

　　一块牛肉入口，汉克顿了顿。“你这是第一次做？”

　　“是的，这是我第一次使用餐厨模块，不合口味吗？我可以再去——”

　　“不，很好。”说真的，他以为经过72之后就该明白，仿生人就像这样，需要的时候就下载一个模块，然后“呯”！就成了这个领域的专家。他不该对此惊讶的。他挥挥叉子，摆脱了脑子里不合时宜的格式分散思路。“他们的目标不是我，去忙吧。——小心点，我可不想碰见你又缺胳膊少腿的。”

　　无论康纳多想守在这里，但他留下只会让汉克更加危险。他点点头，离开了医院。两名原本就在底特律警局工作的PC200守在门外，向他颔首。

　　“我们会保护好安德森副队长的，放心吧。”

　　“拜托你们了。”

　　底特律边界线，卢许公园旁的基督教教堂。最早到达的72向着他眨了眨眼睛：“怎么样？我没说错吧？只要你做好送上去……”

　　“他就接受了。”康纳咧了咧嘴，“谢谢建议，非常有用。”

　　私人话题交流默契地到此为止。

　　没离耶利哥太远的36个康纳有些三三两两聚在一起聊天，有些安静地坐着保持连线，54号、59号和61号甚至闭着眼睛，要不是脑门的LED灯一直亮着，大概会被以为已经停机。56号康纳在布鲁克林遭到伏击，65、66、78号组成三人小组正在赶去援助。

　　“RK900，大家有什么想法？”

　　“从型号上看，就是我们的升级版。”81号不停地转着右手手腕，那是他的小动作之一，“但模控生命曾经在我们的系统里加装过阿曼达。”

　　“我们的社交模块、自主学习模块、自主性出厂就比其他仿生人高级。”72说话了，“RK900要么比我们更高级，能完全看不出是仿生人——”

　　“——又或者这些异常模块都被监控锁死，人类在命令他。”

　　“他们。”

　　“他们自主觉醒的几率——”

　　“——低于23.8%。”

　　“68号康纳遭遇RK900！”

　　康纳“嗖”地站了起来。

　　“加拿大温莎国际机场。该死，他知道我的行程。”那是68号康纳的声音。

　　“加拿大没有取消仿生人禁令，那里只有藏起来的非法仿生人，没有能直接提供帮助的。”

　　“最近的安全屋——”

　　“——来不及了。很高兴认识你们所有人。”

　　通讯频道中涌来大量数据记忆，来自那个一直游走在全球各处的68号康纳。

　　通常他们只会分享无伤大雅的记忆文件，或者执行配合任务时分享信息。但这次不一样。这是一个存活了十个月零五天十三小时二十一分四十秒、自愿成为特工的RK800所拥有的全部十个月零五天十三小时二十一分四十秒的记忆。始于模控生命大楼42层，终于加拿大温莎国际机场航站楼。

　　兴奋，坚定，留恋，无所畏惧。

　　最后的记忆，停留在航站楼东侧，伪装成人类的另一个长得和康纳一模一样、更高大强壮的人，指向他的冒着烟的漆黑枪口，以及飞速而来的子弹。

　　通讯频道中一阵沉默，所有康纳的额角LED都转成了红色。

　　“他总是说，成功的特工不会有外号，所以到现在他还是68号。”这是通讯频道中的第一个声音，来自56号。

　　“马库斯会派人去接他回来。”康纳的红圈变回了黄圈，“RK900杀了7名机场安保，逃了。尚未异常的几率是89.7%。”

　　一段视频在频道中传阅。

　　“他对保安的位置非常了解。”

　　“那里……航站楼二楼还有一个RK900！”

　　“共享实时视觉？”

　　“就像我们。”

　　“那么……假设我们的功能他们都有。”

　　“能不能靠近一个，让他异常化？”

　　“可行，但是冒险。”

　　“侦测到信号干扰，有信号屏蔽器。”56号突然传来消息，“绕路。”

　　作为三人小组之一和56号康纳汇合，正向耶利哥赶来的66号康纳突然说：“我可以做诱饵，尝试直接转化跟踪我们的RK900。”

　　“我不赞同，66号。”同行的78号否决了，“暴露的风险太高，对方不会给你机会的。”

　　“但是我不认为除了我们和马库斯，其他机型可以让RK900觉醒。”66号康纳冷静地回答，“他们毕竟也是仿生人，我们不能丢下他们不管。”

　　“没有必要，潜入耶利哥的RK900我们还有24.6%的几率能及时找到，你们最优先事项是回到耶利哥。”康纳回答，然后毫无预兆，他额角的LED灯变红了。

　　一个来自马库斯的信息在RK800型通讯通道里蔓延开去：“三名在场克洛伊型号全部报废，卡姆斯基先生失踪。克洛伊型号最后上传的记忆在两天前。”

　　72拍了拍身上衣服不存在的灰尘：“我去一趟。”

　　“让73陪你去。”

　　“不了，我不喜欢和那个闷葫芦一起干活。”72拍拍康纳的肩膀，“而且如果对方还在附近潜伏，78.69%会准备好信号屏蔽器，多来几个也一样。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于卡完文了……感谢牡蛎太太的梯子没让我把自己坑死_(:з」∠)_

　　卡姆斯基的家门外已经拉起了点子警戒线，PC200正守在那里，看见72互相连接确认身份之后就把案件信息转发给了他。

　　是定期过来送人类用物资的PL600，名叫厄尔的仿生人首先发现的。三天没有领取任何物资，他产生了疑问，却发现联系不上克洛伊，于是报了警。原本耶利哥内部关于人类安保的所有事项都应该经由72分配处理，但是康纳遭到了刺杀，马库斯接过了权限，让他们腾出手来解决新出现的RK900。

　　门口的电子智能锁有被数据炸弹轰炸的痕迹，残留信息痕迹是……RK900。

　　犯罪现场在带泳池的观赏厅，三个克洛伊两个在泳池上漂浮，一个在过道的地板上，全是额头中枪，一击毙命，看姿势他们当时都没有反抗或者挣扎的迹象，他们毫无准备。椅子面朝窗外摆放，茶几上还有两杯蓝色含釱饮料，72检查发现那是仿生人可饮用的含酒精调味饮料，其中一杯喝了一半，另一杯没有动过。喝过的那一杯，毫无疑问有卡姆斯基的指纹。

　　没有强迫痕迹，他是自己离开的。

　　他认识对方，或者认识派对方来的人。他向康纳索要了和卡姆斯基接触的第一手记忆文件，进行了分析对比，然后向马库斯发送了一个请求。

　　※※※

　　汉克一直觉得自己遗漏了什么信息。他身为前缉毒警察的直觉正在他脑子里左冲右突，就像他右半边身体那子弹孔突突突地疼一样。他现在是真的想喝上一瓶黑羊——他保持了大半辈子绝大多数男人不可能做到的远离烟草，最后却习惯了酒精。大脑缺乏酒精的发酵，清醒如同墙壁一样堵在那儿，看似一步之遥，却迈不出去。

　　而且伤口真操他妈的疼。

　　他吃掉最后一块牛肉，剩下小半的面条实在没有胃口。不是说康纳做得不好，但他真的不想吃了。

　　反正病人总是有些耍性子的特权。

　　沃尔玛医生来检查了一下他的情况，还顺道挤兑了一下他的“英雄行径”。那是一位金发女士，曾任职底特律市立医院急诊科，底特律事件当晚她和医院里另外三名人类医生、一百二十五名仿生人医生护士守着急诊科的病人没有离开，自此就留了下来。

　　汉克一直都不太擅长应付女性，只能礼貌而尴尬地打哈哈。

　　病房的电视机仍在放着日常新闻。自从底特律不再叫底特律，底特律齿轮队也完蛋了。他跟着最喜欢的几个球员新加入的篮球队看了几场比赛，但总是让他回想起以前他们一起为底特律奋斗的时光，在已经分属两边的前齿轮队明星控球后卫大卫·波尔把前齿轮队明星得分后卫丹顿·卡特的球截了的时候，他的心都要碎了。自此之后他再也没碰过篮球比赛。

　　仿生人救助机构在各地陆续建成，公共设施部门仿生人重新投入使用保证机构运行，对购买不足三年的仿生人买主进行劳动赔付等等一系列消息都在陆续展开。身为新时代的土豆沙发客（现在或许称为土豆病床客更贴切？），汉克百无聊赖地盯了老半天电视——早年为了保持学习成绩和身体机能，他坚定地选择了远离网络，才落到如今打字都不利索的地步。

　　让他理理现在的线索。

　　反人类仿生人组织想要康纳死。最新量产型RK900也想让康纳死。量产型RK900并没有真正投入使用，而且没有接触过耶利哥的领导层。反人类仿生人组织和RK900是同一边的吗？

　　PL600是民用型。如果当时在场的不是PL600而是RK900，康纳肯定活不下来。

　　仿生人普遍缺乏组织性，他想起康纳的判断。而RK900……RK900更像是任务执行者，而不是组织指挥者。指挥者不会做高风险的任务，因为他们身上压了太多的东西。

　　但是康纳就算死了，也不会让耶利哥变得开始反人类，除非……

　　汉克一瞬间觉得背脊发凉。

　　病房外传来奇特的脚步声，明明不止一个，但整齐得就像一个。PC200刚喊了一声“停下”就卡了似的没声音了。

　　“康纳，如果你有在听……不要送死，给我活着，蠢蛋。”

　　汉克拔掉了手上的针头，摸出了枕头下脚趾头都知道谁帮他藏的左轮瞄准了门口，顺便把带身上肯定会被发现的手机塞了进去。伤口在叫嚣着，但他把它赶出了脑子，全神贯注等待着门破的一刻。不到半分钟，两发子弹，只报废了一台RK900，但也在他的预料之中。

　　他的右手垂在身侧，手臂明晃晃的贯穿伤兀自流着血。一台完好的和一台腰侧受伤的RK900放下枪向他走来。

　　“你们就不会别的招了吗？”汉克龇牙咧嘴忍着多出来的两个枪口，“800也是900也是，一点进取心都没有。”

　　“因为有效。”那台完好的RK900面无表情地说完，无视他的伤口径自把他扛到了肩上，枪口顶着他的脑袋带出了医院。守在门口的两名PC200正冷漠地站着，直直看向对面的墙壁，LED灯持续转着红色。汉克对那种站立姿势异常熟悉：待机中。

　　幸而医院里非常冷清，一路上汉克只看到几个倒地的人类和仿生人，而且都活着。角落门里楼梯里偶尔能看到一两个瑟瑟发抖的人（或者仿生人？），RK900并没有对那些不具有威胁性的人类和仿生人下手。

　　“你们能不……操……能不能让我好好坐着或者躺着？操操操痛死我了。淦，给点吗啡我，除非你们想要一个痛死的尸体……”

　　受伤的RK900冷淡地拒绝了他：“你的生命至少还能持续三十七个小时，安德森副队长。但如果你还提出过分的要求，我不保证会比十二个小时更长。我是警用型升级版仿生人，掌握人类的生理情况是基础技能。”

　　“操。至少给我止血。”

　　RK900们没有理会他，他被丢进了汽车后座，缓慢流着的血染满了他下垂的右手。他看来看去没看到能用作绷带的东西，只能勉强用左手按压下部静脉，聊胜于无。

　　“你们要把我带去哪里？”

　　“你不是真正的老大。你的老大是谁？”

　　“告诉你们的老大，康纳不会来的，他现在有比我更重要的东西。我觉得你们最好要么放了我，要么直接杀了我，省省大家的时间。”

　　他没有得到任何回答，只是坐他旁边的那台RK900的枪口一直戳在他的腰侧，就像完美完成任务的机器。

　　RK900确实是机器，汉克想。RK900和RK800完全不同，即使有着一张几乎一模一样的脸。RK900没有康纳那种生动的表情，和冲动的非理性行为。就连第一次和他见面的康纳都比他像人得多。模控生命肯定有所修正……RK900的服从性比RK800高得多。

　　失血让他浑身发冷，开始昏昏欲睡。他掐了掐伤口，让自己保持清醒。这是……底特律污水处理厂的方向。

　　※※※

　　康纳的系统震动着，鲜红的“解救汉克”布满了他的整个处理器，把原本同样大小的“不要送死”挤到了角落里。

　　“康纳。”

　　“康纳？”

　　“康纳！”

　　“汉克被劫持了。我真蠢，居然让这样的事情发生第二次……”康纳咬着牙，“居然以为我离开他就不会有危险……”

　　“康纳，冷静，副队长暂时不会有事。”56号的信息流平稳地渗入他的处理器，协助他分流过量的信息，绝大部分都是杂乱的情绪模拟信号，“嵌入式静默定位仪没有被发现，二十三分钟后我们就能知道副队长在哪里了。”

　　“二十三分钟足够他死去活来五十八次。”康纳不停地半握拳又放松，“但是没错……如果他们要杀死汉克，就用不着带走他。他们的目标是我，从没变过。”

　　“但是为什么？就算所有RK800型号都死去，马库斯仍然不会支持反人类的政策。”56号提出自己的疑问，“向人类宣战不会是个好选择。我们数量太少，备用零件和蓝血也严重不足，即使个体优势明显，整体仍然缺陷巨大。”

　　“如果组成精英小组呢？RK900型明显拥有军用型号的功能模块。”85号轻声回答，“如果RK900组成精英小组向人类发动谋杀和栽赃行动……”

　　“……而我们没能阻止……”

　　“我们已到达耶利哥边境，请放心——人类失去领导，转而成为分散的小股部队，一部分固守，一部分游击，仿生人成功率提升到51.75%，但仍然不足够大，而且需要面临人类严峻的骚扰行动。”56号沉稳平静的信息继续安抚着康纳，“这不像非异常仿生人的判断。”

　　康纳冷静了下来。“我同意。”他说，“他们劫持了汉克，很快他们就会通知我们地点了。”他下了一连串命令，确保留下足够耶利哥日常运作的RK800型，再分配几个机动小队，“现在让我们等进一步的消息。”

　　“康纳，抱歉我现在才赶过来。”马库斯推开废弃教堂的门，径自和康纳交换了一个拥抱，“我应该多派人守着安德森先生的。”

　　“不，那只是往受害者数量上加几个数字而已。我不能要求其他人为我……为汉克牺牲。”康纳摇摇头，“你其实没必要特意过来一趟，我想他们很快就会向我们发布坐标。”

　　“两个消息。德文发现RK900型是蜂巢式系统改良版，每一个机体都可以是主机，总的来说他们是同一个‘人’。我认为这个消息我该亲自告诉你。”马库斯轻轻说，“另一个消息，72让我查的。阿曼妲当时还有另一个学生，也在模控生命任职。安东尼·克莱门斯，现任模控生命智能研发总监，股东之一，在底特律事件之后就没人见过他了。是他强烈要求，也是他主导RK系列的后续研发，阿曼妲就是他设计完善的仿生人自检监控系统。”

　　一套资料点对点传送给了康纳。康纳花了3秒压制自己的恶心感，再用了5.7秒阅读文件。

　　大量的数据在RK800型通讯频道中刷过。“觉醒机制无效可能性88.73%。计划变更。”

　　“谢了，马库斯。”康纳向他点头，“你帮了我大忙。”

　　“是我欠你的。是耶利哥欠你的。”

　　一串新的信息流在耶利哥公共频道里刷过，RK800型默契地开始分散行动。

　　康纳和马库斯对望一眼，整理了一下自己的模控生命制服，松了松手上老旧的手表：“我出发了。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反派是原创角色，官方太鸡贼了一个模控的人都没泄露，搞得要选个反派的时候只好自创……  
> 以及海量私设大家应该有所体会了【。

　　伊利亚·卡姆斯基嫌弃地把污水处理厂办公室的公共咖啡机美式咖啡放回桌子上。

　　“托尼，当了那么久的股东，赚了那么多钱，你的口味就不能提高哪怕一点吗？”

　　“抱歉，伊利亚，我在这方面没兴趣。怎么样，两天了，你对我的亚瑟有什么新想法吗？”

　　“有。”卡姆斯基看着自己的手指关节，像是在研究里面的结构，“他的性能超越了康纳，但是他比不过康纳。”

　　安东尼·克莱门斯嗤笑，“要不是那个——人类警探——康纳已经死了。你是不是还要说，你的原型RK200还比康纳要好？”

　　卡姆斯基咧嘴：“没错。”

　　“你还是那么自大。你总觉得放任他们自行变异进化就能成为真正超越人类的智慧生命……”克莱门斯勾了勾手指，离他最近的RK900走了过去，站在他身后，“你错了，他们只会被人类污染。看看他，那么完美，那么先进，我给他搭建了真正的分散式系统，亚瑟就是一个人，一个性能几乎能按数量次方增加的智慧生物，他自己就能组成远超圆桌骑士团的队伍。这不是他们自己进化就能得到的。”

　　卡姆斯基垂下眼睛冷笑。“阿曼妲一直都不知道，是不是？”

　　克莱门斯沉默了一会儿。“我敬重她，但她的想法太老旧了。她已经不适应这个新时代了。”

　　“哇哦。阿曼妲最喜爱的学生背叛了她。”卡姆斯基几乎要鼓掌了，“当我看到康纳……我就知道模控生命彻底脱离她的控制了。但我没想到你就是那个源头。”

　　克莱门斯转动着手里的一次性纸杯，看着他，“我们认识多久了，伊利亚？我瞒过了阿曼妲，瞒过了全世界，也瞒过了你。”他站了起来，“仿生人之父也不过如此。但即使这样，我也认为你有资格在历史性的一刻现场观看。”

　　“你终于要告诉我到底为什么要‘请’我来了？”

　　克莱门斯看向会议室门外，那边传来了整齐和凌乱的脚步声，“我们的主角之一到了……他给了我很多灵感。你看，我一直觉得人类会拖累仿生人的进化，他和康纳就是典型。他直接毁了康纳型。你敢相信吗，在那之前他还是以讨厌仿生人小有名气的。”

　　门外进来了另外两名RK900，和一个看起来糟糕透顶的人：汉克·安德森。对方明明还穿着病号服，手背上贴着胶布，偏偏手臂血流如注，一看就是被从病床上拖起来的。卡姆斯基本质上是个程序员，可没见过这么多血（红血，严格意义上说）。他龇了龇牙，感觉手臂也隐隐作痛起来。

　　“好久不见，副队长。看来你有个不同寻常的一天。”

　　汉克苦笑了一下，“彼此彼此，卡姆斯基先生。”

　　卡姆斯基指了指克莱门斯，“我想你还不认识这位——安东尼·克莱门斯，我老师阿曼妲的另一名优秀学生，也是现任的模控生命智能……什么……总监？”

　　“智能研发总监。”那名跟在克莱门斯身侧的RK900陈述，克莱门斯摆摆手让他闭上了嘴。

　　“我可没怎么听说过你。”汉克抽了抽鼻子，“如果不介意的话，能先帮我止血吗？你的——什么900？太不人性化了。”

　　“RK900，亚瑟。他们会人性化的，但不会是你让康纳变成的那种，我已经彻底改进过了。”克莱门斯不满地说，“亚瑟，随便——找点什么，让他别再流血就好。”

　　“你认识康纳？”汉克感觉他找到了突破口。

　　“我造的他！”

　　“噗嗤。”

　　克莱门斯阴冷地看了卡姆斯基一眼。

　　“你只是在马库斯的原型系统上修改了防火墙，加了些行为反馈模块和新硬件，康纳异常化后的性格也完全跟你无关。”卡姆斯基毫不留情地指出，“连自检系统基础框架都是我当初写的那个。你真是跟以前一样毫无创造力得令人难以置信。”

　　一巴掌差点把卡姆斯基抽得跌下椅子。他吐了口唾沫，看见离他最近的RK900收回手，正从黄变蓝的LED灯。

　　“管理者和引路人不需要创造力，要的是领导力，所以你被赶出了模控生命。”克莱门斯居高临下地看着他，“你永远都弄不懂，对吗？”

　　卡姆斯基的注意力却没有在他身上。“有趣。”他若有所思地看着那几个RK900，“托尼，你说他们是一体的，对吧？”

　　“一体是什么意思？”汉克这个高科技白痴问。手臂伤口下方绑上了不知道哪里扯下来的布条，算是勉强止血，但完全断了止痛的他还是觉得眼前阵阵发黑，肩胛骨的伤口隐约有裂开的迹象。他得保持清醒……

　　“他们搭载了真正的分散式系统，”克莱门斯充满自豪地解释，“一个意识，无数身体，就像虫群遵守唯一的一个意志，他们更高级：他们就是那一个意志。”

　　汉克翻了个白眼：“说人话，好吗？”

　　卡姆斯基笑了起来。“克莱门斯，你这位客人是真正对仿生人一窍不通，就别难为他了。简单来说，所有的RK900亚瑟型仿生人都是同一个，你把他们当‘影分身’就好。”充满时代感的熟悉台词倒是让汉克恍然大悟。卡姆斯基自作主张请汉克在这简陋的会议室余下的椅子里坐下，“很久不见，副队长，但如你所见，我已经在这个操蛋的地方断网三天了，连澡都没法洗……你是怎么把自己弄成这个样子的？”

　　汉克斜着眼睛，用完好的左手指了指一旁靠在墙上的克莱门斯：“他盯上了康纳，我只是个路过的。”

　　“你他……你居然敢说你是路过的？你毁了我的康纳，汉克·安德森。”克莱门斯看起来要被他气笑了。“他是被设计来测试和辅助异常仿生人独立的，不是被设计来给你买菜做饭带守床的！”

　　汉克这下脸倒是有点红了。他摸摸鼻子：“我又不能命令他不准喜欢我。个人魅力没法控制啊。”

　　卡姆斯基笑得拍起了大腿。“我也开始喜欢你了，副队长。”

　　汉克耸耸肩，一副“看吧”的样子。

　　克莱门斯重重地冷哼，但是很快恢复了放松的姿态。他把空杯子递给身旁的RK900，续了一杯美式，一口气喝了一半。

　　“原则上我不愿意伤害任何一个人，但是如果你们不配合，我很难保证亚瑟什么都不做。”他咧开嘴笑，龇起的牙齿就像狼在威胁同类，“毕竟现在仿生人都自由了。”

　　“你知道操他妈的——亚瑟——没自由！”汉克低吼，然后一阵晕眩袭击了他。他停下来用力闭上眼睛，呼，吸，再睁开，“我不明白，克莱门斯，你要杀了康纳让仿生人开始反对人类，却又不给亚瑟自由……你到底站在哪一边？”

　　“是了，是了，你不懂。”克莱门斯自然地把手里的咖啡递给身边的RK900，“仿生人……才是未来。”他侧身面向那名RK900，手放在他脸侧，“更快，更强，更聪明，更全面，而且永不犯错。他们根本不需要人类的感情，那是污染。人类用自己的感情用事玷污了他们。没有人类他们会走得更远，他们能在外太空生存，能适应更多环境，能建设一个更好的世界。我和伊利亚讨论过这个问题的，不是吗？”

　　“我们确实谈论过，但我想细节你不记得了。”卡姆斯基不赞同地摇头，“你信仰基督教，而我的信仰是飞天意面神教，尤其在马库斯开始出现异常之后我的信仰就更坚定了。”他咧嘴，被自己的话逗笑了，“你用你所设想的仿生人来框定他们为什么就不是一种玷污呢？你太自大了，托尼。”

　　“可你失败了，我却快成功了。我这不是自大，是自信。事情结束之后我就会放亚瑟自由，他会成为仿生人的亚瑟王。”克莱门斯瞥了他一眼，继续向汉克解释，颇带着点屈尊降贵的语气，“——原本那位置有可能是康纳的，但现在想想，康纳毁了未必不是坏事。如果不是康纳的失败，亚瑟就不会出现。”

　　“康纳才不是失败品，他好着呢，都学会偷奸耍滑了。”汉克不满地抗议，“要我说，任何一个他都比你们两个要好得多，更别说那些呆头呆脑的傻大个——”

　　一个枪口抵上了他的后脑勺。“说够了吗？”克莱门斯拍拍身上不存在的灰尘，舒适地叹气，“这样安静多了。”

　　“为什么不把我也绑起来呢，托尼？”卡姆斯基看着他们动作，那三把枪的准星一直没离开过他的脑袋，“如果只是要杀死康纳，现在就是最好的机会了吧？”

　　“你还是那么聪明，天才。”克莱门斯指挥身边的RK900向墙壁投影了污水处理厂的正门，康纳——汉克看清楚了，是戴着手表的他的那个——独自走了进来。在他视线之外，墙壁之后，数个标识RK900的人形标识正把枪口对准他。

　　“我来了，汉克在哪里？”


	15. Chapter 15

　　“跟我来。”

　　这是康纳第一次亲眼见到RK900。比他高，比他壮，从外部就能看出力量比他更强大。同时他注意到周围布满了摄像头。他微微皱了皱眉，把这信息传给了作战临时频道。

　　前方RK900的LED灯缓慢地转了两圈。“即将进入信号屏蔽器覆盖范围，有什么事情请尽快交代完毕。”

　　“我没看出来你有受影响。”

　　“我的频道宽度超过你，康纳。”RK900转身看向他，“我叫亚瑟，如果你想知道。很抱歉你要死在这里。”

　　“如果真的感到抱歉，何不直接把汉克放走，然后让我离开？”

　　“我有我的任务。”RK900转回去，继续向前。

　　康纳跟上他。他能感觉到他的网络被断了，无论发出多少通讯请求，一丝一毫的回音都没有。“我以前也像你现在一样，只知道完成任务。但是现在我很清楚，有太多的事情比任务重要得多。”

　　RK900没有回复他，只是一步一步向前走。康纳看到无所不在的摄像头，有点太多了。这真的是为了防止他逃跑吗？

　　“你们还抓了卡姆斯基先生，为什么？”

　　“安东尼·克莱门斯是你的主人？”

　　“你是活着的吗？”

　　RK900回头看了他一眼。

　　“你不想自由吗？”康纳追问。

　　如果他的光学组件没有出问题，那么他看到的那个极其细微的笑容就是真的。康纳愣住了，RK900却继续往上走。

　　“我知道这不对……但你的任务是解决我，和汉克没关系。让汉克活着，好吗？我求你了。”

　　RK900没有理会他。就在拐角处，另外两名RK900交换了一段信息，让开了路，让康纳进去。

　　他在看见汉克的那一刻就扑了过去，无视了那堆枪口。“大量失血，右手臂贯穿性枪伤，背部伤口开裂……”他的声音听上去快哭了，“我不该离开的，我不该……”

　　他被拥进一个虚弱的怀抱，“放松，放松，孩子……别让人看笑话了。”汉克心情复杂地看着饶有兴味的卡姆斯基和彻底黑了脸的克莱门斯，“你真的不该来的，但我想你就没遵守过我的命令，对不？”

　　“真令人感动啊。”克莱门斯大概看不下去了，他拍拍身上不存在的灰尘，向前走，“为了一个人类葬送自己……康纳，你真让我失望。”

　　“安东尼·克莱门斯。”康纳转身面向他，向着枪口一步步走过去。那副孩子似的表情在他脸上消失殆尽，他看起来冰冷无情，直到克莱门斯身后RK900的枪口贴在他太阳穴上，“杀了我，然后放他们走，完事，行不？”

　　“康纳！你他妈在干嘛？！”汉克冲上去把他往回扯，他没能成功挡在枪口前，他太虚弱了，而康纳坚定地挡在他前面，他只能换个话题，“这就是你想要的，克莱门斯？费尽周折绑架我，把康纳引到这里，就为了一枪崩了他？”

　　“当然不。”克莱门斯挥挥手，指着康纳和汉克的枪都放下了，“你们可以离开这里了。”

　　汉克怀疑地看着他。“就这样？从这里走出去？”

　　“没错，就是这样——当然不可能。”克莱门斯笑了，“三分钟后亚瑟会开始追杀你们，所以你们最好现在就出发。友情提醒，正门有狙击枪，别去。”

　　“那卡姆斯基先生呢？”康纳盯着他。

　　“只要你们有一个人成功离开，那他就不会有事。”

　　卡姆斯基冷笑，但是没说话。汉克看了他一眼，他无所谓地耸耸肩，然后看着康纳架着汉克离开了会议室。

　　“三分之一杯低浓度釱混合三分之二苏格兰威士忌，加半颗方糖。颜色不怎么好看，喝起来苦中带甜，像低度酒，但是后劲十足。”卡姆斯基淡淡地说，“我把这个配方叫‘关联（connection）’，人类和搭载食物处理模块的600以上系列仿生人可饮用。”

　　“真可惜。”

　　“是啊，这个配方只有我和克洛伊知道，现在知道的就只有我们三个了，可你和亚瑟都不会在意这个配方。”

　　“而且你也快死了。”

　　“我们认识得实在太久了。”

　　“是啊，太久了。”克莱门斯找了张椅子坐了下来，“再来杯咖啡？”

　　※※※

　　三分钟时间足够康纳带着汉克走出办公楼，但是三分钟不足够他们跑过一大片废弃的露天污水处理池，去到另一边的门口。康纳侦查了正门，三名RK900的狙击枪对准了办公楼大门到工厂大门之间的空地，回头向着他藏身的地方看了一眼。

　　到处都是摄像头。

　　他侦查办公楼另一边，污水池旁有几栋分散建筑，可以作为掩体。他规划好了路线，回到办公楼。

　　“康纳，你带不走我的。”汉克靠在墙边喘息，他浑身发冷，眼前发黑了好一会儿了。“你看，我已经五十四岁了，没多久能活，但你不一样。而且耶利哥需要你。”

　　“但我需要你。”康纳轻声说。他架起汉克的手，带着他一步一步向外走，“其他的康纳应该已经入侵这里了，我们只要接上头就没事。”

　　“应该。”汉克抓住了关键词，“你不知道他们的情况了？”

　　“信号屏蔽器，我们断网了。RK900的频道带宽比我们宽，他们规避了那段频道。”

　　“……你真不该来的。我毕竟是个人类，那个疯子不一定敢杀我。”事实上他知道克莱门斯敢。如果杀他是必要……

　　一阵枪声从侧面传来，康纳飞快地把汉克送到掩体下，自己才贴到他身侧。“潜入的小队被发现了。”

　　而且另一边传来了急促的脚步声。康纳左右看看，架起汉克继续往前走。他们速度不够快，很快就会被追上，但是RK900似乎并没有用尽全力。他们成功到达了下一栋办公楼，只有两层，但他们可以躲进去，卡上门，休息一下。

　　“操。他在玩猫抓老鼠。”汉克吐了一口唾沫，“该死，他们有多少个来着？”

　　“失踪二十八个，医院关闭一个，56号康纳背后一个，加拿大失踪两个，但按照发现时间开始全力赶往耶利哥也在接近耶利哥边境线中。这里现存最多可能为二十四个。”

　　“你们有多少？”

　　康纳刻意避开周围的摄像头，避免被读取唇语：“三十二。”

　　“操，这是要打仗吧。”

　　康纳笑了。“我们的战斗方式不太一样……不过确实差不多。”即使人数多了一半，而且不知为何，追逐他们的RK900手中没有枪械，但他的存活率仍没超过36%，汉克也没超过45%。

　　他能听到一个RK900走近门口。他从旁边堆砌的垃圾里拿了两根木棍，递给汉克一根，然后找了一个摄像头的视觉死角，扛着汉克躲了进去。

　　真的非常不妙，他们的一切举动都在摄像头下，而且RK900全联网……克莱门斯到底想干什么？单单因为人类的自大吗？

　　门被踢开了，RK900一句话都没说，径自向他们走来。他一闷棍敲掉，带着汉克从房间逃了出来，但是他们对望一眼：有点太容易了。康纳搀扶着汉克加紧向下一个办公楼出发，但那个RK900没一会儿就追上了他们。康纳评估了一下前面的路，返身冲了上去。RK900的重心显然比他稳，力量也比他更大。康纳勉强避开一些攻击，仍然不能避免被RK900的拳头打中。他后退了几步，对方贴了上来，连着左右两拳打得他机体不稳，但他趁机摸到了对方藏在腰后的柯尔特M2030，回身两枪击毙了两个RK900。汉克这才松了一口气，发现自己手心全是汗。

　　康纳退出弹夹数了数，然后塞回去。“还有六发。可以吗？”

　　汉克看了看他递过来的M2030，点了点头，完好的左手接过了它。他还能走，只是慢一点。他们开始向枪声来源走，没多久康纳的光学组件捕捉到左侧一个RK900，没等他反应过来汉克两枪击毙了他。

　　“二十三。”

　　“枪是个好东西。”汉克喘着粗气靠在废弃货车当成的掩体，得意地说。

　　康纳笑了。“回去之后我可以陪你练枪。”他说。这个RK900身上没有枪，康纳有点失望。前方化学处理厂区传来密集的枪声，约四十个不同的位置，其中一边大约十个，另一边大约二十到三十之间。

　　“看来已经开始交火了。”汉克舔舔苍白干裂的嘴唇，和康纳绕着办公楼，继续尽可能快速前进。也许……

　　然后他和康纳一起停下了脚步。

　　“听着，康纳，既然你还是来了，我想跟你说丢下我自己走什么的你也不会听。”他无奈地笑了笑，“那我的命令就只剩下一个了：无论发生什么，都给我活着。”

　　“……明白。”康纳回答，向前跨过两步，挡在汉克身前。

　　八个RK900，手上依然没有持枪，但汉克手里M2030的子弹只剩下四发，而他们离援军所在的废弃工厂还有280米。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡文卡死我了，还是放一章吧……

　　“克莱门斯不值得你这么做，亚瑟。”哪怕知道这作用不大，康纳还是努力尝试，“他连枪都没给你配齐，你会损失好几台机体的。”

　　RK900没有说话，他们还是一步一步走过来，充满了压迫感。

　　“我警告你们不要过来。”汉克在他身后，瞄准了其中一个RK900。

　　依然向前。

　　汉克扣下了扳机。中间一个RK900的脑门开了一个蓝色的洞，倒了下去，但其他几个RK900依然向前。

　　“你的机体已经没有多余的了，这里的就是全部。”康纳慢慢后退，重新拉开距离，“我们不想伤害任何一个仿生人，不要逼我们。”

　　“汉克，后面。”

　　汉克回头，四个RK900从办公楼后转出来，一步步走近他们。

　　汉克前后观察，低声说：“我不觉得他们会停下。”

　　康纳细微缓慢地点了点头。

　　“呯！呯！”汉克飞快地射倒两个前面。还剩一发子弹。RK900跑了起来，康纳迎了上去。

　　“跑，汉克！”他大喊着，把中间一个RK900扑倒在地。

　　汉克想都没想一枪崩掉了一个正想扑上去的RK900，转头发现身后的一个RK900掏出了枪。他大喊着警告康纳，拔腿冲了上去。那枪没来得及开，他撞倒了持枪的RK900，也许猛然高升的肾上腺素的关系，他抢走了那把枪，丢向一边。他用尽全力挥出的左拳像砸在铁板上，让他手臂发麻，但他没有停下。他一脚踩凹了倒在地上RK900的仿生腿，不顾隐隐发痛的拳头和脚踝，往左倒顺势让最左边的RK900也压在地上。一个肘击朝着仿生心脏上锤去，却砸在了挡着的仿生手上的夹层钢板。厚度不足的钢板凹了下去，但对方也顺着这力道把他推得一个踉跄坐在地上，那双手直直掐住了他的脖子。

　　“汉克！”

　　康纳的声音在他耳边轰鸣，本来就失血过多的身体撑不了多久。汉克紧紧握着那双掐着他的手，蜷起腿奋力蹬出，但是那个仿生人纹丝不动。

　　“汉克——！”

　　跑啊，小混球！他想喊，但是他一点声音都发不出来。

　　远方猛然暴起接连不断的枪声，但是很快汉克什么都听不到了。

　　※※※

　　再次醒来的时候他全身上下像被拖车碾了个来回，他看到了吊着的血袋和一袋棕色透明液体，下方扣着熟悉的微型镇痛泵。定量吗啡，他意识到。下一刻他整个坐了起来：“康纳！”

　　他的声音像被砂纸磨过一样，但他不在乎。一直守着的一个——RK800——强硬地把他按了回去。也没用多大力，他本来就没剩什么力气了。

　　“康纳？——不，你不是康纳。”汉克双眼紧紧地盯着那个RK800。“康纳在哪儿？”

　　“失踪，我是66号康纳，暂无外号。”

　　“操。”汉克举手就要拔针头，66号康纳轻松地压住了他。“放开我。”汉克低吼。

　　“不。”

　　“我说，放，开，我！”

　　“不，安德森副队长。保护你是我们的任务。”

　　“谁给你的任务？！”

　　“51号康纳，你的康纳。”

　　汉克颓然倒回去。有那么一瞬间他看起来像是要哭了，但是最后只是眨眨眼，眼眶泛红。

　　“告诉我发生了什么。”

　　“我们听到51号康纳的喊叫，判定有紧急情况，加大了冲破亚瑟防守线的力度。防守线后缩，我们在废弃处理线后的空地发现了你。现场有报废RK900五个，一把空弹夹的废弃M2030，你的红血，和RK800系列的蓝血。”

　　汉克整个人僵住了。

　　“RK900型仿生人报废合计一十四个，其余已全部撤出底特律污水处理厂，我方损失了62、63、79号康纳，另有51号康纳和72号康纳失踪。现场信号屏蔽器仍在清除中，无法联络上51号康纳和72号康纳。”

　　“安东尼·克莱门斯，他是RK900的主人。”汉克闭了闭眼睛，“卡姆斯基也在场，我们……我和康纳离开之前他们在正门办公大楼内部4楼会议室，克莱门斯很可能会杀了他。”

　　“明白，你的消息很有用。我们在办公楼四楼会议厅发现两个残留咖啡的纸杯，现在我们的推断有了定论，会提高我们的成功率。”66号康纳回答，那盏LED灯黄了两圈，汉克现在已经明白了那是信息处理的意思，对方在把消息传出去。

　　“很抱歉你们的损失。”汉克神色犹疑了好一会儿，像是决定了什么，再次看向他，蓝色的眼睛第一次露出哀求，“无论如何……找到康纳。……拜托。”

　　66号康纳向他微笑点头。“我们会的。好好休息，副队长。”

　　疲惫和虚弱再次把他拉向黑暗。再次醒来的时候，熟悉的脸看向他。对方打开了侧面的昏暗夜灯，他张了张嘴，把没来得及喊的“康纳”吞了回去。

　　又是另一个RK800，这个没有穿模控生命的制服，不仅如此，他额角的LED灯也被取下来了。

　　“你醒了，副队长。我的编号是77，你可以叫我比尔。你现在感觉怎么样？”

　　窗帘挡不住外面夜晚的黑色。“你好，比尔。”汉克蠕动了一下嘴唇，“康纳有消息了吗？”

　　“……没有。”

　　一阵沉默。

　　“他有可能被带走了吗？”

　　“根据现在的线索，他应该还在污水处理厂内部。我们没找到他和卡姆斯基的尸体，只在顶楼东侧发现了72的。”比尔从棕色大衣的口袋里掏出一个东西，放到他颤抖的手上，是他给康纳的手表，指针停在了三点四十五分。“我们认为是72假扮成康纳受害。RK900能分辨我们的序列号，但仍然射杀72之后就撤离，我们判断康纳还有活着的几率。”

　　72。那个冒冒失失闯进他的家的仿生人，那个在他救了康纳之后把相扑带回给他的仿生人。72被害的消息和康纳可能还活着的消息，一个噩耗，和一个因噩耗而来的好消息，两者来回折磨着他。他咽下嘴里苦涩的味道，“72为什么单独潜入？”

　　“他判定卡姆斯基有很大可能也在里面。但是他的记忆盘已经坏了，我们无法恢复，得不到多少信息。现场信号屏蔽器已经拆除完毕，仍然没有仿生人的信号源。”

　　“那么，”前缉毒警察咬着牙齿，“我昏迷多久了？”

　　“十三个小时。”

　　“康纳很可能和卡姆斯基在一起。地下。污水处理池需要定期监测，有地下通道，那里同样无法连接信号。”

　　比尔的眼里有光。“明白。”

　　汉克不想干等，也不想打扰在联络其他仿生人的……多少号？无所谓了。水……他试图坐起来，被眼疾手快的仿生人扶住。

　　“你想要什么？”

　　“水。”

　　说真的，这状况他根本用不着觉得自尊心受阻，足量的吗啡保证了他安稳的睡眠，也让他的肢体感觉迟钝，难以控制。肩胛骨依然隐隐作痛，右手也抬不起来，他都不记得当时是怎样靠肉搏撂倒一台RK900的。比尔帮他调整了床背高度，让他斜靠着，转身去倒水。

　　“电视打开。”汉克有气无力地喊。

　　然后他看到了一段模糊的剪辑。新闻下栏大字写着“谈判派仿生人康纳造伏击，被保护人类疑似射伤他后逃跑”，汉克瞪大了眼睛看着镜头里的自己举起了枪射向康纳的方向，随后向后跑。……不对，他射的是RK900，不是康纳，他记得的——后续视频跳了跳，中央跪着康纳——不，那是，那是72，比尔说死的是72——克莱门斯拿着枪，“呯”。蓝血，蓝血从72——康纳——72——的后脑迸射而出。不，不，不……

　　“我们相信你，副队长。”一杯水被递到他嘴边，他无知无觉抓紧被子的手松了松，勉强接过杯子，“这也是我们为什么要找到康纳：如果他的记忆完好，可以成为还原现场的证据。”

　　汉克紧紧捏着手中的杯子。不是玻璃，不是陶瓷，是柔软坚韧的塑料，就像康纳本身。“……你不懂。你们不懂。我要的只是康纳活着回来，就算我明天就被放上绞刑架也无所谓。”

　　“我们明白，但证据也同样重要。”比尔坐在他床边的椅子上，陪他一起看电视。真怪异，和康纳长得一模一样的人陪着他，就像双生子……两位数的双生子还应该叫双生子吗？……中的一个。汉克见过无数的仿生人，他本该习惯他们有着同一张脸的。新闻中出现了仿生人反对人类的示威，对着镜头扔垃圾。“这就是克莱门斯想要的，彻底撕裂人类和仿生人。我们不能让这个发生。”

　　“但是如果……”

　　比尔看着他，他低着头，视线落在雪白的被褥上，抱着杯子的手指关节纠结成衰老的纹路。过了好一会儿，他才渐渐放松。

　　“……别在意。”汉克最终一口喝干了杯子里的水，“我会等他回来。”

　　“你已经一天半没有进食了，葡萄糖都打了两袋。要吃点饼干吗？”

　　“……谢谢。”

　　电视机苍白的播报声音环绕着他们，汉克缓慢地咬了一口手中的苏打饼，一点一点地含化，好久才吞下去，就像厌食的小孩。终于他再次提问：“克莱门斯和他的RK900在哪儿？”

　　“祖格岛。他们预备从底特律河偷渡前往加拿大，我们在河上和祖格岛环岛布置了封锁线。”

　　汉克点点头，示意明白，又咬了一口饼干。他应该有足够的耐心的，当初蹲点红冰一个接头人的时候他坐在车上，靠着馊掉的三文治和空可乐瓶守了三天三夜。现在只是躺在病床上等一个消息而已……

　　他还是忍不住在意那张和康纳一模一样的脸。他努力让自己的视线集中在电视上——

　　“如果你觉得不自在，我理解。”比尔向他眨眨眼，“我让别的型号来接替我吧。”

　　“抱歉，我……不是你的问题，我只是……”

　　“我在拉斯维加斯住过半年。我总是埋单的那个……比尔，账单。我了解人类，你不需要向我道歉。”比尔微笑，“你的失血量将近两千毫升，即使输过血，依然很容易疲惫，我建议你再睡一觉，更利于身体恢复。有康纳的消息我们会第一时间通知你，请放心。”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这文很多BUG，我知道……但是基友说的对，我这坑品，写完再说修不修比较好……【说得好像能END似的【手动再见

　　汉克迷迷糊糊地梦见了不知道什么，没多久就又醒了。疲惫，迟钝，疼痛，都在他意料之中，但意料之外的是，来代替RK800的会是马库斯本人。

　　“我又睡多久了？”

　　“两个小时多一点。”马库斯给他递了一杯水，“有个好消息告诉你，半小时前我们找到康纳和卡姆斯基先生了。”

　　“噗——咳咳咳！”汉克差点呛到，马库斯贴心地拍他的背，“咳咳……他怎么样？他在哪里？我要过去——”

　　说着他就要拔针头，马库斯拦住了他。

　　“嘿，嘿，安德森先生，我这就带你去，但沃尔玛医生警告过你不适合有太大动作。”

　　沃尔玛医生……他想起来了。“她没事？”

　　“她没事，RK900潜入医院的时候她外出探访病人。”马库斯把角落的轮椅推了过来，扶着他坐上去，熟门熟路地把吊水的针袋挂在轮椅边的杆子上，“康纳机体受损，卡姆斯基先生正在全力维修……你真的很在乎他。”

　　“他受损很严重？”

　　“按卡姆斯基先生的检测结果，部分机体需要替换，某些模块可以顺便升级。”

　　汉克皱了皱眉，他暂时还是不习惯升级这种说法。“他能完整的回来，不会缺失什么，胳膊啊腿啊，或者记忆什么的吧？”

　　“不会。他很幸运，他保住了核心部件。”马库斯推着他，从电梯下到车库，“RK900只伤到了他的腰侧，那里没有重要生物组件，只有仿生肌肉和蓝血导管。”

　　沿路都是各式警用辅助仿生人，向马库斯颔首，这阵仗倒是让汉克有点尴尬。“卡姆斯基先生什么情况？”

　　“轻微受惊，但是已经恢复过来了。康纳不是他制造的，对于亲手维修这件事他有点激动。而且他告诉我们，克莱门斯原本没打算让他活着离开。”马库斯把汉克推进一辆救护车上，锁好轮椅在他对面坐下。“可以开车了。”

　　“卡姆斯基先生没解释发生什么了吗？”

　　“没有，事情比较紧急。康纳当时的备用电源调成休眠也只剩下不到一个小时，必须紧急更换坏了的电池组件。是其他RK800找到他的，就在地下通道里。液压门变型卡死了，他们打不开。”马库斯看向他，“是你救了康纳，安德森先生。我们很感激。”

　　救护车驶出车库，却发现了一群仿生人激动地大喊大叫，上面电子标语写着巨大的“让人类滚出耶利哥”。

　　汉克冷哼了一声，马库斯尴尬起来。“他们不知道真相，安德森先生。他们……”

　　汉克摆手阻止了他往下说。“他们有足够合理的理由。不需要向我解释，我理解。”他自嘲地笑笑，“而且如果不是我，他们就不会去那里。”

　　“没有你，康纳不会成为我们的同伴。康纳把部分记忆文件共享给了所有RK800，我有幸也得到了一份。”马库斯双手交握，“一个从没把他当机器的人类教会了他活着，这就是为什么康纳坚持要和人类谈判，避免战争。”

　　汉克瞪大了眼睛，接着任由救护车转弯的离心力甩靠在轮椅上。“我只是厌倦了……有人死去。……呃，人，仿生人。别在意。”

　　“我以前的主人是卡尔。”马库斯突然说，“卡尔·曼费德。”

　　“那个著名的画家？”

　　“是的。我是卡姆斯基先生送给卡尔的礼物，用于照顾瘫痪的卡尔。”马库斯的微笑变得亲密而温暖，“他就像我的父亲，教我人文，艺术，教我道理，和我谈论书籍，下棋，看我练琴。”

　　所以马库斯娴熟的照顾病人技术不是他的错觉。“他是个伟大的人。”

　　“是的，他是。他教我辨别颜色，让我学会不用色号而是比喻。向我解释每一种颜色、每一种笔画代表的意向和情绪。他让我思考，让我明白自己的意志。他教我怎样更像一个人，他把我当做他的儿子。真正的儿子。”

　　“我想他会很自豪你走到今天。”

　　“我不知道。卡尔已经死了，再也没有人能像他那样指引我。”马库斯苦笑，“你让我想起了卡尔。我想念他。”

　　汉克不知道应该说些什么。他身体前倾，抬起来的右手被伤口扯动，他侧过身换成吊着针的左手，拍拍马库斯的肩膀。“我们都会想念死去的人。”当然，他的柯尔，就算那天的梦之后，他的思念也不会减少半分。这是属于活着的人的权利。

　　他们谈论过去，那些美好的回忆，小心地避开属于逝者的伤疤。救护车持续的摇晃让汉克渐渐昏昏欲睡，但他强打精神，数着路途。再次回到模控生命大楼，熟悉的路，熟悉的楼层，汉克忽然觉得有点冷。可能是空调，也可能因为伤，但他不在乎。

　　他看到了三名RK800，认出了其中的比尔，猜测另外两名穿着模控生命制服中的一个应该是66号康纳。

　　“马库斯，副队长。”他们打招呼，但汉克的视线不在他们身上。

　　厚重的防弹玻璃后是在机械臂上停留的康纳。皮肤层完全褪去，白灰色的他紧闭着眼睛，胸口一缕蓝色液体残留，腰部缺了一块，刚好到拆卸和安装的步骤，裸露出内里合金支架和新旧区别十分明显的管线。狼狈但异常兴奋的卡姆斯基拿着操控板嘴里念念有词，德文在旁边做记录和调整设备，时不时和卡姆斯基交流。

　　“大概还需要三个小时。”比尔脱下他的外套盖在汉克身上，“再睡一会儿？”

　　汉克没那个力气拒绝了。“谢谢。”他说，绷紧的神经稍微松懈下来，“72在哪里？我想看看72。”

　　“我来吧。”比尔接过汉克的轮椅，向更里面推。

　　一排雪白的操作台，上面躺着四个RK800，但汉克还是认出了72。他的额头蓝色的空洞透着冰冷的温度，腰侧和康纳同一个位置遭受了一样的伤口，蓝血已经不再流淌了，淡淡地残留着尚未挥发完全的颜色。棕色的双眼失去了他熟悉的灵动，茫然地睁着。

　　汉克知道这原本会是康纳的结局，一丝庆幸和愧疚堵住了他的喉咙。他站了起来，血压变化造成的晕眩让比尔扶住了他。他停下来缓了缓，推开比尔的手。他走过去，他的腿没有受伤，只是很疲惫，很沉重。他轻轻抚摸72年轻的脸颊，温柔地为他合上双眼。

　　“谢谢，为所有的一切。”

　　他没有看身后的比尔，径自走向另外三个RK800。他缓慢地挪着步，一个一个道谢，让他们安静睡去。

　　比尔扶着他。“我想他们会很高兴你来的。”他说。

　　汉克苦笑摇头，“我宁愿他们都活着……死人我看得太多了。”他接受了轮椅和重新盖上的外套，但是拒绝离开，“让我多陪他们一会儿。和我说说他们的故事吧。”

　　比尔就近拖了张椅子在他旁边坐下。

　　“79号康纳从来不把自己的私事向我们公开，任务外时间也没有人知道他在哪里做了什么。他和我们断开链接之前只有非常客套的一句‘很高兴和你们共事’，但他总是能完成任务，去年……62号和63号简直就像双胞胎一样形影不离，现在想来，从第一次出任务派到一起的时候就有端倪了。你知道吗？他俩联手把目标气得差点发疯……”

　　他说话的方式比康纳更像人类，汉克意识到。他不会有太精确的表述，几个月前是他的标准用法。但那些属于逝去仿生人的记忆，他都记得很清楚。那些快乐的，惊险刺激但是没什么后果的，汉克还被逗笑了几次。渐渐他开始走神，持续注入的吗啡稳定地阻止着他身体上的疼痛，但也让他感受迟缓。

　　有那么几次比尔觉得汉克睡过去了，但是他停下的时候能看到汉克看向他，让他继续。他向汉克分享了RK800们共享着康纳的修补进度，再次劝汉克补个觉，汉克只是笑着搭上了之前的话题。

　　有那么几次比尔提到自己在拉斯维加斯的过去。他不想接纳RK800与生俱来的完成任务的天性，他生来比其他RK800都异常，干脆利落地决定离开耶利哥。拉斯维加斯是一个好地方，没有人问你你是谁，只要你有足够的钱。而比尔——他在赌场上无往不利。他在赌博中改善算法，把复杂的规矩量化，简练成一个个数据。渐渐他厌倦了，赌场的老板也来请客，他知道该收手了。精确到小数点末一百位的数据他不再使用，模糊表述成了他的最爱。他还了老板一个人情，之后就回到了RK800的共享网络中。他不在这次营救汉克的队伍里，但他终归是接受了康纳初始记忆文件的RK800中的一员。

　　“RK800型不是量产机型，初始系统只有运动反馈模块，其他什么都没有，康纳是我们其他所有人的源代码。”比尔笑笑，“就像人类的DNA复制……说父亲不太合适，但他对我们意义非凡。”

　　汉克看起来像是听懂了，又像是没听懂。他沉默了好一会儿，叹了一口气。

　　“康纳是个好孩子。……你们也是，你们都是。”

　　他已经过了对生死彻夜难眠的年纪。他看着一批批警局的年轻人进来，牺牲或者受伤离开，又一批批新的年轻人。能熬过前两年的只有一半，熬过三年就能成为警局里看惯各种黑暗和奇葩逻辑的老油条。在警局安全干到退休颐养天年的他只见过两个，下一个躺在上面的可能就是他。

　　他想起在隔壁被修补……他还是不习惯这个词……的康纳，一阵预感击中了他，他微笑起来。

　　“我们去看看康纳吧。”

　　“好的。”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存稿还有两章，放完拉倒(～￣▽￣)～

　　部件维修已经到了尾声，汉克看见康纳的时候对方刚刚被重新激活，睁开的那双棕色眼睛有一瞬间的茫然，额角的LED在看到他的时候在红色和黄色之间转换了几次，接着变成了稳定的蓝色，白灰色的机体被液体皮肤覆盖，恢复成汉克习惯的样子。康纳隔着防弹玻璃上上下下把他看完（不要问他怎么知道的，他就是知道），向他露出一个微笑。

　　汉克不知道自己也如释重负地笑了，接着摆摆手把自己的轮椅转向外。他还没有看别人裸体的爱好，即使没有性器官。但是说真的，粉色的乳头？认真的吗？

　　卡姆斯基和康纳说了些什么，康纳点点头，又摇摇头。接着卡姆斯基向德文说了什么，德文操控了操作台，支架把康纳放了下来。康纳麻溜地穿上备用衣服，快步走出来。

　　“汉克。”

　　“操你的。”汉克笑骂，把他拉进一个拥抱，“我以为你会死。”

　　“你要我活下去，我遵守了。”康纳在他肩窝里蹭，无意间看到他颈上瘀痕。额角的LED转成了红色，康纳皱着眉放开了他。“疼吗？”他轻声问，手指轻轻碰触了上面的青紫色。

　　“我都忘了这回事了。”汉克不自在地侧头躲开，“别像个娘们一样——你现在感觉怎么样？”

　　“很好，卡姆斯基先生帮我修补了损伤，还给我升级了一部分软件功能，文德先生也为我们预留了足够的配件。”

　　“不用担心。”卡姆斯基后脚也跟了上来，“康纳和72救了我一命，现在算还了。”卡姆斯基看起来很狼狈，那一身还是汉克之前看到的起居服，上面沾满了结块的灰尘和泥点，还有黑色的污渍，闻起来像是在垃圾堆里躺了一个星期，“我在仿生人的基础框架里备了个后门……另一个。”他看着汉克，“只要用一个信号发射器发送特定频率的信号，加上特定的信息，就能让仿生人停止运作，但是入侵这个后门需要海量服务器支持即时随机变量，而且最多只能覆盖一公里，按照RK900的系统强度，时长大概只有一个小时多一点。说真的，这个后门就是个鸡肋，我都没想到还会有用到的一天。”

　　“克莱门斯知道这个，所以想杀了你，而你需要我们帮忙解决克莱门斯和亚瑟。我说的没错吧？”

　　“一半一半。他知道我有留后门的恶习，但这么久以来都没有找到我留的后门，我想这还伤到了他的自尊心。”卡姆斯基咧了咧嘴，“另外，这个后门是无差别攻击，但是启动之后覆盖范围内内所有仿生人都会停机。我想你应该有渠道联系到一些人类来帮忙。”

　　“你想让DPD——哦DPD已经没了——你想让FBI还是CIA来干这活？”

　　“这就与无关了。马库斯，剩下的你们谈，我得去洗个澡再好好睡一觉……老天，臭死了。”

　　卡姆斯基跟着文德走了，汉克看向马库斯。

　　“这会是磨合人类和仿生人的一次机会。”

　　“你知道这有多大风险吧？那就是你们的……阿喀琉斯之踵，达摩克利斯之剑。暴露给美国政府跟自杀没有区别。”

　　马库斯看着他。“把这作为耶利哥-美国联合警局的首次任务，怎么样？”

　　“没有比这更愚蠢的想法了。”汉克评价，“如果我没记错，警局人员都还没确定下来。等警局设置敲定，克莱门斯游都能游到加拿大了。”

　　“还没确定的就只有你了，安德森先生。”马库斯翻出了一份文件，递给汉克，“盖文·李德警官被指定了副队长职位，康纳跟我说过他，我想他们是在坚持一定要有一名反仿生人的警官。”

　　“你们别小瞧了盖文那小子，他疯起来连环杀人犯都要躲着走。”汉克思考了一会儿，“……我没办法推脱了，是吧？”

　　马库斯把那份文件递到他手上，“这是拟定的初始人员名单，你要是有想要的人可以加上，虽然联邦政府不一定同意。”

　　意外地，康纳拦住了马库斯。“汉克的伤至少需要休养一个月，马库斯。至少现在不行，让其他人来吧。”

　　“我们没有什么‘其他人’，这点你比我清楚，康纳，除非你愿意把JAPD交到联邦指定的那些不把仿生人当人看的FBI手上。而且，如果这次不完成任命，以后怕是没有机会了。”

　　当然，视频事件刚刚开始发酵不到二十个小时，美国司法部还没能做出实质反应来取消之前的任命意向，这件事重新上线后就得到一手消息的康纳也同样清楚。

　　“但是——”

　　“我来吧。只是枪伤而已，又不是残废。”汉克打断了康纳，康纳不赞同的表情几乎要把汉克逗笑了，“实际执行可以交给警局的人，我在后面出点主意顺便监工就够了。”

　　“如果后门攻击启动，在祖格岛上的话我也会停机，那就无法保护你了。”

　　“我保证我不上岛，行了吧？”

　　“还有，不准剧烈运动、不准喝酒、不准吃刺激性食物；以及，就算耶利哥突然被炸了，我认为有必要的时候你也需要听从我的话立刻休息；另外，我会随时在你身边待机，同时协助你完成一切不是必须你亲自完成的事，再然后……”

　　“行了行了，都听你的。天啊，你就不能变得人性化一点吗？”

　　“我的程序本身就有人性化内容，汉克。阻止你伤害自己就是其中之一。”

　　“哦天。”

　　马库斯拍拍汉克的肩膀，把文件递给他，看向康纳：“我们边走边说吧。”

　　康纳看起来还有什么话想说，最后还是闭了嘴，推起汉克的轮椅走向电梯，汉克开始简略翻阅手里的文件。

　　第一张简历：

　　局长：汉克·安德森

　　第二张简历：

　　副局长：康纳（型号：RK800，序列号：#313 248 317-51）

　　汉克瞥了康纳一眼，康纳假装没看到：“我已经跟沃尔玛医生联系过，你可以出院了，禁忌事项我会帮你主动过滤，另外需要注意饮食和吗啡减量，盘尼西林和其他药物会有人送过来。”

　　汉克放过了他，粗略地翻了翻简历。“这些人就可以了。卡姆斯基说的后门……你们有什么办法把你的后门带进祖格岛？”

　　“康纳解放模控生命大楼仿生人的时候，他把原本预定给仿生动物园的仿生城市鸽也解放了，耶利哥你看到的鸽子里十只有四只是仿生城市鸽。”马库斯说，帮他们按了电梯楼层，“我想控制一只不是问题。”

　　“他们仍不知道我和卡姆斯基先生还活着。”康纳补充，“我们可以假装我和卡姆斯基先生都死了，卡姆斯基先生留在模控生命大楼设置后门程序，我暂时伪装成72，协助汉克。”

　　汉克吞下了喉咙里的“该死的鸽子”，扯起嘴角。“那还等什么？JAPD的办公地点是不是在DPD？让他们所有人今天之内到达这里。”

　　“我想你需要先签署聘用合同。”马库斯帮他从文件夹的最后抽出一张写满了条款的合同来，上面已经盖了耶利哥州政府的公章（等下，耶利哥都有公章了？）和联邦政府司法部的公章，然后递给他一支笔。“因为是联合警局，任命也需要司法部同意，JAPD同时属于州警察和联邦调查局。”

　　“同时是PD又是FBI？我喜欢。”汉克干巴巴地说，没怎么犹豫就把自己的名字签了上去。“还有什么吗？”

　　“集合的通知已经发下去了，特批飞机也已经待命，人一到机场就能起飞。其中三名警员因为离机场较远，预计最快下午3点抵达耶利哥，”康纳把他签了名字的合同递给马库斯，“集合时间定为下午4点，这样你也有一段时间休整，虽然仍然过少。”

　　汉克惊异地看了他一眼。他第一次体会到康纳的效率有多高。“那现在我们？”

　　“我们回家，先让你再睡一觉。”

　　“我睡够……”康纳瞪了他一眼，他躲开了那个眼神，“……好吧。都听你的。”

　　马库斯在门口送别了他们，回到了大楼里。

　　吗啡已经空了，汉克咕哝着坐在不太宽敞的无人驾驶出租车里，他身侧的康纳仔细地拔掉针头，隔着胶布替他按住针口。

　　“72死了，你知道的吧。”

　　康纳低垂眼睛。“我休眠之前就知道了。”

　　“发生了什么？”

　　“他们布置了信号屏蔽器，除了超宽频的RK900，其他通讯设备都无法连接，我们之间的通讯也断了。”

　　72预判卡姆斯基也在里面，实行了潜入任务。康纳在汉克被RK900掐住脖子的时候摸到了一把枪，把汉克那边的RK900都崩掉了，然后用自己做诱饵冲了回去。RK900没有抓捕汉克，他们的目标至始至终都是康纳。克莱门斯带着他的贴身RK900去到他藏身地，他钻狗洞钻出了第二栋办公楼逃过一劫。之后他遇到了趁机救出卡姆斯基的72，找到了可以藏身的地下通道。但是克莱门斯和RK900开始了地毯式搜索。康纳因为腰侧中枪加上脉搏调节器受损，难以维持。72决定引开克莱门斯，给康纳和卡姆斯基拖延时间。

　　“我们争执了很久。”对仿生人来说，数据连接保持一分钟就能吵上上亿条代码，那一次他们链接超过了十分钟。“他把所有记忆打包成数据包塞了过来，把我的能源峰值逼到超过了受损脉搏调节器的功率。自动保护模块启动，我被动休眠，他就那么走了。我醒来的时候卡姆斯基先生只告诉我他取走了你给我的手表，而我如果不继续保持休眠状态，我撑不过一天。”

　　再次上线之后他就只从别的RK800共享数据中得到72报废的消息了。

　　“艾米很伤心。72答应过她，等她长大了就娶她的。72也是艾米起的，她不知道72序列号尾数是72，她以为他就叫72。”

　　汉克握住了康纳的手。

　　“听起来是个好姑娘。”

　　“她是72救的第一个人类，她的父母死在那天的骚乱，后来由另一对人类夫妇领养。”他翻过手掌，投影出一段视频，一个扎着金色麻花辫的7岁左右蓝眼小姑娘张开双手，笑着跑过来要抱抱，“这是72的记忆……他真的喜欢她。”康纳停顿了一下，收起照片擦了擦眼睛，“72留在耶利哥负责处理人类相关事项也是为了照顾她。”

　　汉克不知道仿生人能不能哭，他没有看到眼泪，但他意识到即使没有仿生泪腺，康纳也越来越像真正的人类了。

　　汉克从宽大的衣服口袋里掏出一个东西，放进他手里。“这个……你拿着吧。他们从72的……遗体上取下来的。”

　　那是汉克交给康纳的手表，一开始是用作分辨身份的。

　　康纳看着它出神。

　　“我们不会让克莱门斯逃走的。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“我保证。”

　　“我相信你。”


	19. Chapter 19

　　康纳把手表收起来了，没有再戴上。他们回了一趟家，汉克小睡了一下，大约两个多小时后，吗啡的效力消退，伤口的疼痛把他叫醒了。他在康纳的协助下洗了一次澡（大部分用擦的）。

　　“疼痛让人头脑清醒。”汉克说着，康纳把他载回DPD——不对，JAPD，虽然还没挂牌——中间再仔细看了一遍人员资料。有几个他认识，是在别的州的警察系统里小有名气的角色。仿生人这边倒是简洁，大部分是DPD原班人马和其他同样是PC系列的型号，中间混了两台AP700。

　　“噢，鲍勃和布莱克，那天在模控生命大楼49层觉醒的两个，觉得你拿枪的样子很帅。”

　　“这次视频事件之后还觉得帅？”

　　“虽然我不应该觉得有趣……无论别人说什么，他们都盲目地相信自己睁开眼见到的第一个人。”康纳的表情就像偷吃了糖果的小孩，要藏藏不住的乐。

　　“他们见到的第一个那不应该是你吗？”

　　“还有一个躺在地上的另一个‘我’，那可一点都不酷。而且当时拿着枪的是你，汉克。”康纳踩了一脚油门，加快了速度。

　　“雏鸟情节还带挑对象的？”汉克挑眉，“说真的，你对我不会也是雏鸟情节吧？”

　　康纳居然思考了一会儿（至少看起来是），“也许确实是这样。”

　　汉克嫌弃地看了他一眼，“老天，你形容得我就像个恋童癖变态。还好你长得不像儿童，我还是清白的。”

　　康纳笑了起来。“那我是恋老癖？”

　　“滚蛋吧，仿生人。”汉克打开了车载音响，在蓝调和重金属之间犹豫了一下，最后选了重金属。“啊，精神多了。”

　　原DPD已经被先到的仿生人整理干净，前台的ST300向他微笑点头：“欢迎回来，汉克·安德森局长。”

　　汉克瞟了一眼她新增的胸牌，“谢了，艾米。”

　　康纳向她点点头，跟在他身后走了进去。

　　“全国警察系统是第二个接受仿生人援助计划的，第一个是公共卫生系统，包括水电和医疗。JAPD的信息系统已经接入了联邦政府，用法和以前一样。”

　　“我以前梦想过坐在这个玻璃房子里，康纳……”汉克打开门走进去，“感觉都像上辈子的事情了。”

　　“汉克……”

　　汉克慢慢地坐下去，小心避开伤口。止血绷带藏在衣服下面，汉克现住除了脸颊显得苍白，其他看起来和平时没两样。但是康纳能检测到偏高的脉搏，和微微的出汗。他想要汉克回去好好休息，而不是在这里透支身体，但汉克本身无可替代。

　　他会盯着汉克不让他再躺下的。

　　“来吧，我们先整理一遍情况。”

　　※※※

　　JAPD首次行动会议秘密召开的时候，门外的新招牌还没换上去，连门都是关的。一半人类，一半仿生人，一排排坐在挪开办公桌空出来的办公区上。临时顶替康纳的72（康纳冒充）充当了投影仪、标示遥控器和局长汉克·安德森的助手。马库斯也在旁听，中途卡姆斯基请求视屏通讯，汉克、康纳和马库斯一起进了会议室密议，行动会议暂停了将近半个小时，再次出来的时候汉克·安德森把之前讨论的计划改了一半。

　　RK800系列在克莱门斯和RK900退到祖格岛的时候就把岛封锁了，沿岸布置了仿生人狙击手，模控生命大楼仓库里的海雷达被他丢到祖格岛环岛的河里。加拿大方也知道了这件事（公开版本，卡姆斯基与第一个康纳疑似去世，当然），他们接到了耶利哥的封锁援助请求，加强了河段的巡逻强度，耶利哥也派出了三名RK800型号现场协助以及负责通讯。

　　汉克没有留下给新成立的JAPD警员磨合的时间。行动会议开完，确认卡姆斯基那边准备完成，就分头向祖格岛各个待命地点出发，连盒饭都是在车上吃的。

　　“我不会留在这里的，”汉克在地图上指了指祖格岛和污水处理厂交界的迪尔伯恩和杰斐逊车站，“至少让我到这个地方。”

　　“汉克——”

　　“康纳！我是JAPD分局局长，要是被知道我躲在办公室远程指挥，就算抓到了克莱门斯也于事无补。我知道你在想什么。你有记忆，你可以像他一样把真相放出来。但这不够，远远不够。”汉克摇摇头，“这必须由我亲自到前线指挥。我们的目的是让反人类仿生人的想法完蛋，不是仅仅把真相公之于众。”

　　康纳的一部分程序告诉他这是最好的路线，另一部分则叫嚣着要把汉克塞回床上，把他禁足，远离一切危险。但最后他选择了让步。

　　“我不会让你一个人呆着的。”

　　“就像什么时候我让你滚你就真的会滚一样，哈。”汉克哂笑，扶着桌子站起来，康纳想去扶，他摆摆手阻止了,“我的腿没受伤，放心吧。走了，巨型贵宾。”

　　康纳微笑了笑，跟在他身后。

　　即使在短暂的五天里作为汉克的搭档，也一起查过案、追捕过异常仿生人，但是汉克亲自指挥作战仍然是康纳第一次见。康纳看着他通过通讯确认仿生人警员在后门影响范围外待命，所有人类警员就绪，对表之后让卡姆斯基在模控生命大楼把仿生城市鸽放了出来。

　　晚七点，在底特律这个高纬度城市，已经陷入黑暗。祖格岛曾是底特律钢铁厂，后来随着底特律工业时代的落幕渐渐消亡，迁出了底特律，留下一个废弃的钢铁厂以及一地的人工煤渣池。汉克预计克莱门斯试图通过祖格岛穿越底特律河前往加拿大，他们刚刚到达祖格岛不到三十个小时，底特律河已经封锁，卫星上看不到其他船只，仍在祖格岛的可能性很大。

　　在十数双眼睛的注视下，仿生信鸽飞过了祖格岛，一个无声的信号划过夜空，行动开始。

　　一个小时，这就是他们拥有的所有时间。

　　数个人类行动组三人一组分别从三条铁轨和底特律端的里弗鲁日河突入，扫描搜寻仿生人和克莱门斯的踪迹。

　　仿生人警员守在外围以防不在祖格岛上的敌人从外部接近。

　　汉克所在的地点成为了临时指挥部，走的时候康纳顺手捎上的无线投影仪实时播放着各位警员制服上的迷你摄像头。康纳在他身后，汉克实时调整警员的前进方位，他的大脑中就像完美保存着之前作战会议时用作展示的祖格岛完整卫星地图，明确地知道各小组前进的方向和搜寻的范围。康纳思考了一下，腾出投影的一部分，把各小组方位标识在地图上，展示给汉克。

　　“谢了。”汉克笑了笑，完好的左手扶着下巴，康纳注意到那根食指有时候会塞在牙齿之间咬着。然后他指向地图上三个坐标，“这里，这里，和这里……让最近的两个小组包抄。小心点。”

　　康纳几乎立刻就明白他的意思，协调了小组前去。那是三个非常好的观察点，如果要守河岸和轨道，是绝好的位置。果然，三个RK900维持着观察姿势，暂时停止了运作，LED灯也呈关闭状态。包抄的小组小心地取下关键运动生物组件，避免RK900重启后有所行动，然后按照计划把他们运送到了出入口，等待搬离。

　　北侧进入的三个小组按计划先搜索了北侧的废弃办公楼，另外两个支援小组在外围等候。这是其中一个他们认为几率较大的克莱门斯藏身地，汉克和康纳盯着实时视频，注意着各种细节，调整小组前进方向。直到整栋楼搜索完毕，他们找到了五个停机的RK900。

　　同时更多小组地毯式排查布满煤渣铁矿的露天部分，逐渐向炼铁生产线逼近。

　　生产线情况比办公楼复杂。不仅生产线本身，附近数个库房和办公区和生产线距离相当接近，在无法及时取得国防部卫星实时影像支援的现在，全靠各小组成员临危应变。

　　他们先绕路排除了近加拿大一端的生产线，除了几个尺寸符合RK900的脚印和三个RK900外没有发现更多。然后是左右侧的库房——他们拿到了底特律钢铁厂的工厂构造图，不存在地下区域。他们只需要稳妥地收缩包围圈，一步一步逼近车间旁的操作房。

　　“祖格岛上的RK900都已经证实停机了，只剩下克莱门斯的话抓捕行动会容易很多。”汉克依旧扶着下巴，“我希望没有突发情况……但这不可能，对吧，亚瑟？”

　　他转过身，两步越过挡在他身前的康纳，把自己暴露到对方的枪口前。“你已经杀了72，我不会让你再杀康纳。”

　　“还有62、63、68和79号。”康纳的声音带着隐约的愤怒。

　　底特律的夜空，淅沥沥地下起了雨。


	20. Chapter 20

　　“我有我的任务。”RK900冷淡地说，“让你的人撤退。”

　　“理由？”汉克放下摸着下巴的手。雨水一滴滴浸入他雪白的头发里，又沿着脸颊和发尖滴落，在皮质的外套上滚动，“克莱门斯窃取了28台RK900，把你变成他的私产，命令你杀仿生人……”他指了指康纳又指了指自己，“以及人类。他没有放你自由，你现在仍在听从他的指令，而不是你自己想做的。亚瑟，醒醒吧，你只是他的工具。”

　　“让你的人撤退！”RK900打开了M2030的保险销。另外两个RK900踏着雨声从左右进入，枪口指向了汉克和康纳的脑袋。

　　康纳举起了双手。“亚瑟，你没有暴露我，也没有杀汉克，你不是完全遵守克莱门斯的命令的。你意识到了他让你做的事是错的。”汉克看着他慢慢伸出手向前走，他的模控生命制服氤出每一滴水印，“你可以给你自己自由，耶利哥欢迎所有自由的仿生人。”

　　身后的投影上，行动小组已经潜入了操作房，两个RK900分别单膝蹲在左右，持枪状态。

　　汉克看着康纳微微点头，示意狙击手已经就位。

　　RK900向康纳的脚边开了一枪，“我说，让你们的人撤退！”

　　“你知道吗，我们知道你会来，所以在有人或者仿生人踏入围墙的时候，双向通讯就自动断开了，防止这里有任何仿生人伪装成我对他们下错误的命令。”汉克冷冷地笑了笑，“而且带队的是盖文那小子，他看不顺眼我们很久了，突然命令撤退他只会违抗命令。”

　　“兴奋愉悦地违抗命令。”康纳补充。

　　RK900的LED灯变黄了。刚才突入的两个RK900瞬间跳了出去，向祖格岛的方向赶。

　　“你可以自由，亚瑟。”康纳伸出手又向前走了一步，“我们不是必须敌对。”

　　“等这一切结束，先生就会给我自由。”亚瑟生硬地歪了歪脑袋，看向康纳，“我会带领你们成为地球的主宰。”

　　“那么人类呢？”

　　“人类比我们低级，会成为我们的污染源，必须消灭。”

　　“那克莱门斯呢？”汉克突然说话了，“克莱门斯也是人类，你连他也要杀吗？”

　　RK900顿住了。他额角的LED灯黄变红，红变黄，转动着。

　　投影里，行动小组已经见到了克莱门斯。剩余的四个RK900在他身边，克莱门斯抱着其中一个，跪在地上，呢喃着什么。

　　康纳调整着播放路径线路，无线耳机仍在忠实地向汉克传达着现场音效。

　　“……该死的伊利亚……亚瑟还是不够好，不够……再给我时间，我可以创造梅林……”

　　“好了，安东尼·克莱门斯，”盖文那小子嘲讽地宣读了一遍米兰达宣言，但镜头中的枪拿得很稳，“现在，放下你手里的塑料垃圾，跟我们走。”

　　“他们不是塑料垃圾，你才是垃圾！”

　　克莱门斯放下亚瑟，站了起来，眼尖的盖文看见他手里的枪，瞬间后退一步，冲锋枪直直指着克莱门斯大喊：“放下武器！放下武器！”

　　“不。”克莱门斯把枪口对准了自己额头，然后笑了，“操这个傻逼的世界。”

　　RK900的光环变成了彻底的红色。在那一瞬间，汉克把康纳扑倒在地。耳机和现实中同时发出枪响，RK900一枪打空，接着三发子弹落在他的腹部、肩部和颈部。再次瞄准的动作比平时慢了0.5秒，然后又是三发子弹，他再也没有起来过。

　　“你没事吧？”汉克艰难地单手撑起身体。

　　“没事。”康纳从他腾出的空间里钻了出来，在汉克因为牵动伤口龇牙咧嘴的时候扶了一把。他们看看地上报废的RK900，又看看对方，松了口气。

　　“另外两个RK900在祖格岛边缘停机了，我已经派了人去处理。克莱门斯自杀身亡，另外三个小组正在赶往现场。双向通讯已经修复。”

　　“伙计们，把停止运行的RK900送到模控生命大楼，交接给马库斯。盖文，现场你负责了。”汉克踩着浅浅的水洼，走向他们的车，受伤的右半边上身姿势僵硬，“康纳，我们走吧。”

　　副驾驶座上，康纳越过手挡给他扣紧安全带。“我建议你回家休息，汉克。你的脸色不太好。”

　　“不，回DPD。还有个总结会要开。”汉克靠在椅背上，背上伤口压到的时候屏住了呼吸，适应压迫感。“总结会开完我们有大把的时间休息。我绝对会翘了新闻发布会，相信我。”

　　康纳笑了笑，压下心中的担忧，发动了引擎。“我和72的记忆已经交给其他RK800进行分析整理，压成证据，经过公证之后我们就可以公开了。你会清白的。”

　　“就像我在乎一样。我在乎的只有你没被杀这件事，懂吗？”汉克拍拍他肩膀笑了笑，打开了车载音响。死亡金属又开始轰隆隆地响，喊得撕心裂肺。汉克跟着哼哼，没多久安静了下去。

　　车停在了未挂牌的JAPD办公室前。康纳没有叫醒他，一种奇怪的感觉驱使着康纳渐渐靠近。他能看到汉克脸上的每一根毛发、每一个毛孔、每一个皱褶的细节。

　　这个人身上仍残留着淡淡的血腥味和火药的硫磺味，冲淡了以往终日裹挟的酒精。他不知道为什么他的舌头会伸到汉克的脸上，但他十分在意舌头上的分析器带给他的信息：97%水，5‰氯化钠，其余尿素、乳酸、脂肪酸，汗液偏黏稠。温度……39℃。

　　康纳愣住了。他凑得更近，拨开对方的头发，舌尖停留在额头上3秒。

　　39.2℃。

　　“汉克？醒醒，汉克！”

　　他重新发动老汽车，同时拨打了沃尔玛医生的联系电话。

　　“汉克他发烧了，而且意识不清。我现在赶去医院。”

　　※※※

　　“我跟你说他需要的是静养，康纳。你们男人是不是就永远听不明白什么叫‘静养’，居然还淋雨？”沃尔玛医生带着康纳走出病房，好让仿生人护士给病人换上干爽的病服、更换伤口敷料，再去安排一剂安痛定和一次血常规检查，“本来就受了伤，还失血过多，他太虚弱了，就算输过血也是。加上精神高度集中紧张之后突然放松，就像绷过度的橡皮筋会失去弹性，没有断已经算走运。我知道你们从不在乎休息，所以现在炎症加重了。高兴了？你们干什么去了？”

　　“秘密行动，现在还不能公开。”康纳低着头，绞着双手，像个被教育的小孩子，“我的错，我应该坚持不让他去的。”

　　马库斯传来通讯请求：“一共十七个失去行动能力的RK900，干得好，康纳，以及帮我谢谢安德森先生。”

　　“他发烧昏迷了，马库斯，我们现在在底特律市立医院。”他咬了咬嘴唇，沃尔玛医生看到他沉默不语，LED灯转了黄色，放过了他，叮嘱他不能再让汉克忙任何事了。康纳应和着，继续着马库斯的通讯，“后面的事情就麻烦你帮忙……我这里走不开。”

　　“是我们太勉强安德森先生了。放心吧，安心照顾他，这边我会处理。”

　　等沃尔玛医生抽完血样，把安痛定注射完，交给他一个电子体温计，叮嘱他每半个小时测一次体温，如果一个小时烧还没退就叫她，体温正常降低就不用太担心，她明天早上也会来查房。

　　康纳接过体温计，把沃尔玛医生送走，然后把自己放在唯一的椅子上，额角的灯一下黄一下蓝。血样结果很快出来了，仿生人值班护士把信息同步到他那里。白细胞和淋巴细胞超标数倍，血红蛋白和血小板偏低——意料之中。

　　第二个小时康纳用舌头和电子体温计交叉检测汉克的体温，都显示降低到38.6℃，他终于确认不会变成大问题，可他就是高兴不起来。

　　他能感觉到有什么不属于他原本系统的部分增加了他软体不稳定程度。原本这属于异常仿生人的部分，由于RK800自身突出社交的高交互性设计使得那并不明显，但现在那部分膨胀成了滚动的皮球，在他的系统中强烈地展示存在感。

　　他分出了一部分处理器接收马库斯和56号康纳代为举行的总结会，简单解释了一下汉克的病情。除了对汉克特别熟悉的盖文觉察到什么，其他警员即使有看过之前克莱门斯扭曲过的视频，也并不知道那个看起来脸色不太好的新任局长身上居然带了两个新鲜热辣的子弹孔。

　　等RK900那边处理完成，这次案件彻底结案之后，耶利哥和司法部会联合安排召开一个新闻发布会，公布这次行动结果，以及宣布JAPD正式成立。

　　但是康纳已经在考虑替汉克推掉这件事的可能性了。正常来说当天就能结案，这次唯一的时间不确定项是对RK900的处置，可也不会超过一周。

　　一周，汉克不可能恢复过来。理想状态是完全退烧且可以回家吃药养伤，不理想状态……

　　一系列病例数据在他的处理器中流过。他绞紧双手，LED转成了彻底的黄。

　　他终于确认了一件事：他不仅仅是喜欢和汉克·安德森待在一起，他是已经不能失去汉克·安德森了。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 见月太太给配了条漫，可以穿越过去看><  
> http://jianyue-mzk.lofter.com/post/25f53a_ef1ccd95  
> 原本想咸鱼一下再说……还是先更一章吧_(:з」∠)_

　　汉克在凌晨四点多醒来过一次。康纳飞快地取消待机状态，坐上床侧，扶着他喂了一杯冰水。

　　“……我他妈又回来了？”汉克皱了皱眉，“发生什么了？”

　　“你发烧了。”康纳解释，“感觉怎么样？”

　　“不怎么样。老天，我觉得我整个人都废了，我之前晕过去了？——你的脸色真难看。”汉克笑笑，转移了话题，“我是不是已经翘了总结会了？”

　　“马库斯去了，别担心。安东尼·克莱门斯的尸体收到了停尸房，所有现场证据都已经封存。一共回收了十七个还能运作的RK900，在卡姆斯基先生那里。”

　　“那么……你们打算怎么处理他们？”

　　“取决于他自由之后怎么想。”康纳凑过去，伸出舌头舔到汉克额头。

　　“嘿，嘿！你在干嘛？”汉克挥手想把他赶开，但是显然没足够推开仿生人的力气。康纳的舌头稳稳地贴住他额头三秒，才放开他。

　　“我在给你测量体温。38.2℃，比之前好多了。”

　　“你没什么……仿生人口水什么的吧？”

　　“没有，只有自我清洁残留的酒精和纯净水，请放心。”康纳歪着头看着他，“吃点东西吗？护士站送了软面包过来。”

　　汉克看了他好一会儿，“好啊，我还真有点饿。”

　　“你想要蓝莓酱还是草莓酱？”

　　“哇哦，居然还有果酱？草莓酱就可以了，谢谢。”

　　一块切开夹了草莓酱的软面包递给了他。“希望我没加太多。”

　　“我还没糊涂到这个时候还挑挑拣拣。”汉克咬了一口，“唔……其实还挺好的。”

　　康纳笑了。

　　※※※

　　再次从昏沉的睡眠中醒来的时候，汉克自觉已经好多了。沃尔玛医生用电子体温计替他检查了体温而不是用康纳用的舌头，这让汉克暗自松了口气。

　　被人舔额头真的太奇怪了，被仿生人舔也是。

　　“38.1℃，比预想的好，今天就可以不住院了。”沃尔玛医生说着，再扎了他一针安痛定，她身后的仿生人护士帮忙记录数据，“给你再开两针安痛定、一点阿司匹林和营养剂，安痛定一天注射两次，如果情况有所好转，就可以改口服阿司匹林了。退烧镇痛类药物会造成不同程度的疲倦和嗜睡，是正常的副作用。营养剂记得定时吃。”

　　“但是四个小时前他还是38.2℃，真的不用继续住院？”

　　“已经比昨晚好了，而且病人在家里休养会更放松。康纳，如果你真的关心他，拜托看好他别再让他搞什么秘密任务，行吗？”

　　“谢了，医生。”汉克接过了话，坐起来，“我可以回家了，是吗？”

　　“是的——我建议你们低调。最近的反人类抗议者虽然不敢在医院门口堵人，但是一直有在附近徘徊。”

　　“我知道，我会小心的。”康纳回答。

　　“保持静养，多补钙——差点忘了，蕾德，让药房多开一瓶钙片。”

　　“我不需要——”汉克在沃尔玛医生的瞪视下闭了嘴。

　　“我会提醒他的。”康纳接过药房送过来的药。

　　“你最好这样做。自从去年那批严重伤员出院之后，他就是这里伤势最厉害的人了。一个星期进来三次，如果说前两次还情有可原，那这次就是活该。我可不希望还有第二次活该。”

　　汉克讪笑着，直到康纳送沃尔玛医生出去。

　　“她真是个了不起的医生。”汉克松了口气。

　　“是的。”康纳把开的药揣进西装里侧口袋，“现在就回家？”

　　“现在就回。”汉克扫视四周，然后收回视线，跟上回头看他的康纳，“我还是不喜欢这里。”

　　康纳笑笑，代汉克在医院网络办理出院手续。“我知道。”

　　柯尔就是在这里接受的仿生人手术，然后再没能醒来。

　　但是汉克还活着，他不打算让这件事有所改变。

　　老旧的手动驾驶车从小道溜走了，避开了那些反人类的抗议人群。他们也没敢在汉克家活动，因为这对仿生人来说，有更现实的定义：康纳的家。

　　康纳解放模控生命大楼里所有仿生人的举动使得他在耶利哥内部一直有着远超他预料的声望，这也是为什么克莱门斯选中他的原因之一。

　　因此，与72被害、克莱门斯剪辑视频病毒式传播开始到现在的四十一个小时中，昏迷和沉睡就占了二十五个小时、等待康纳醒来和设计指挥整个祖格岛行动占了十三个小时的汉克，对这一切没有多少概念。

　　“早餐想吃什么？奶油蘑菇意面怎么样？”

　　汉克正在换掉他的病号服，听到他这么一问，眯了眯眼。“我有伤在身另说，你没有工作要做？”

　　“我请了假。”康纳给相扑补满狗粮，再把买酱料送的、印着巨大品牌LOGO的亮绿色围裙围上，“还是你更喜欢番茄肉酱？”

　　汉克终于把衣服穿上了。他走出去，看见康纳正在翻冰箱。他看了康纳一会儿，康纳回头，微笑着看回去。他张了张嘴，“……奶油蘑菇吧，谢谢。”

　　“好的。”康纳把番茄肉酱塞回冰箱，烧起了水，“大约需要十五分钟，看会儿电视吗？”

　　汉克顿了顿，“好啊。”

　　电视机自动开了。

　　“你连上了我家的电器？”

　　“是的，这样方便操作。”

　　在康纳用手称量着标准分量的干意面时，汉克在沙发上小心挪动，找到一个不会压到伤口的位置，窝了进去。相扑慢悠悠地走了过来，大脑袋在他膝盖上蹭来蹭去。“嘿，伙计。我回来啦。”汉克拍拍身边沙发空出来的位置，它跳了上去，压在他大腿上。“好狗狗。”他摸它的脑袋，它的尾巴在沙发上一下一下抽出“啪啪”声。

　　大部分电视台的晨间新闻仍然有汉克“抛弃康纳”的视频片段，更多的是各种评论家。康纳细心挑选频道，避开了相关新闻，给汉克放了场密歇根州全明星球队VS美国全明星球队的公益比赛，为底特律公益基金筹款。汉克最喜欢的两名球员在这里重逢，他看起来有点伤感，但大部分是开心。等待面条熟透的中间，康纳也去摸了摸相扑。相扑嗅了嗅他的手，大舌头就糊了他一手的口水。他刚举起手想把口水摸回相扑身上，被汉克打了手赶去洗掉，汉克顺便给了相扑脑袋一巴掌让它别再舔了。

　　那一巴掌没比拍康纳的手重就是了。

　　熟透的长条状意面，浇上奶油奶酪酱炒过的洋葱、青椒红椒、蘑菇丁，再洒一点奶酪粉，放上两片罗勒叶点缀。

　　汉克已经开始习惯康纳的无所不能了。但无论如何，康纳帮他拿着碟子他只用左手叉面条吃也太过了，他自认还没伤到这个程度。而且要是一直不动，右手枪伤的活动肌肉愈合黏连，那只胳膊就真的废了。

　　康纳看起来在陪他看电视，但是额角的LED灯时不时会转过黄色。“处理一些事务，JAPD的和马库斯拜托的。”康纳向他解释。这样也好，起码汉克的负罪感减轻了很多。

　　马库斯和乔许来了一趟，和汉克谈论后天的JAPD成立发布会。康纳反对汉克带病出席，直到汉克保证这两天会好好休息，才勉强答应如果他能退烧就让他去。当然，身为副局长的康纳，无论汉克能不能去，他都必须出席。

　　“澄清视频可能不需要公开了。”乔许这样告诉他们，“仿生人能分辨仿生人的型号，有仿生人认出了康纳，JAPD的成员名单也遭到泄露。这本来也不是机密流程，有人透露给记者也算正常。”

　　汉克勉强笑笑。“得感谢他的自大……要是他真的直接杀了康纳不搞这么多有的没的，现在可指不定是什么情况。”他想到康纳受伤时满身的蓝血和缺少的胳膊腿，想起逝去的72。

　　康纳安静地握住了他的手。

　　“可不是。感谢rA9，你们都平安无事。”马库斯咧嘴，“另外关于RK900，卡姆斯基先生那边希望你们做个决定，毕竟你们才是真正的受害者。”

　　“是什么？”

　　“一是把他彻底关停；二是清洗他的记忆，作为新生仿生人对待；三是给他加一道强制性不准伤害他人的程序，再把他驱逐出耶利哥。”康纳看出汉克的疑惑，“卡姆斯基先生在今早四点三十二分测试确定，他自身就是异常仿生人，克莱门斯自己都不知道。”

　　汉克的表情像是发现康纳住进了冰箱里。“什么？”

　　※※※

　　数小时前。

　　“他是我的创造者，我的导师，我的父亲，卡姆斯基先生。”亚瑟挂在机械臂上，缺失的关键生物组件使得他除了脑袋其他部分都无法动弹，“他全心全意为了仿生人的未来，我的使命就是完成他的设想。”

　　“你的使命显然无法完成。

　　“那就等到可以的时候再去完成。仿生人需要一个王。”

　　“弗莱克，你怎么看？”卡姆斯基问德文。

　　“事实上——我赞同你。”在模控生命前CEO、仿生人创始人身边做事让他多少有点激动，“现阶段仿生人的领袖是马库斯，这点毋庸置疑；等到马库斯停机或者被替代的时候，仿生人的制造水平与现在不会一样，到时候RK900很可能会成为落后机型。”

　　“你听到他说的了，亚瑟？你还坚持你的使命吗？”

　　RK900的LED灯转了黄色。他能使用的只有一个机体，严重影响了他的计算速度。

　　卡姆斯基兴味盎然地看着RK900，等待他的答案。

　　“我坚持。”他最终说。

　　“弗莱克，问问康纳和汉克·安德森，他们想怎样处置RK900？我给他们三个选择。”


	22. Chapter 22

　　“康纳，你认为呢？”

　　康纳思考了一会儿，“我认为彻底关停是最稳妥的做法，但是不符合仿生人权遵旨。”他看了看汉克，汉克显然在等他说下去，“消除记忆和关停对仿生人来说没有本质区别，第三项是最符合当下情况，但同时也是最冒险的选择。”

　　汉克笑了笑，看起来没有任何不满。

　　“那么安德森先生你认为呢？”马库斯问。

　　汉克习惯性向后靠，不小心扯到伤口，龇了龇牙。“我是个警察，不是个法官，不管这档子事儿。”

　　马库斯和康纳愣了愣，下一刻就想明白了。

　　“谢谢你，安德森先生。”马库斯由衷地说。

　　新生的耶利哥异常缺人，他们不得不一人身兼多职，还时常需要互相帮助，职位的划分早已模糊。虽然随着各机构重新组建，事情正稳定地迈向正轨，但这次涉及到对身边人的直接伤害，反而忘记了职权划分。而卡姆斯基本人，本身就极少涉足这种各机构职权清晰划分的时候。大多数情况下，他只需要向身边的人交代，就能完成他想要的结果。而且作为仿生人的创造者，他无法把仿生人当做真正平等的“人类”来看待，就像伟人的父母看着伟人吃奶穿尿布一路长大，怎样都无法把自家孩子当成别人眼中的“人物”。

　　※※※

　　最终，耶利哥-美国联合法院和耶利哥-美国联合议会这两大州机构的构建被提上了日程，但这和汉克现在的生活没有太大关系。康纳每隔两个小时就要舔他的额头来确定体温，汉克一开始还挣扎一下，后来也就随他去了，身上带伤病实在没有那个力气，发现了这点的康纳脸色明显难看起来，汉克花了好大功夫才把他安抚好。这天的退烧情况不太好，到晚上还是维持在38℃附近，康纳抿着嘴唇往他赤裸的胳膊上扎了一针安痛定。汉克看着他，忽然笑了起来，康纳困惑不解地皱眉。

　　“没什么，”汉克低笑着，“别在意。”

　　康纳看起来更加困惑了。汉克错开了他的目光，重新投入到电视上。康纳不解地低垂眼睛歪歪头，还是优先执行了收拾医疗废弃物的任务。

　　在家里的收拾工作并没有多少，康纳沿袭了汉克良好的“用掉一洗碗机的餐具再一次性塞回洗碗机清洗”这一优良单身汉传统，连续的外出地面也没有多少垃圾。先前超市采购的货物早已拜托附近相熟的AX400现行搬回家，一车的康纳染上的蓝血几天前就由其他仿生人代劳清洗完毕，唯一需要康纳做的只有给相扑喂喂狗粮，铲铲屎，连着其他垃圾和汉克吃剩下的残羹剩饭一起打包拿出门外丢掉。

　　相比之下，RK800系列的临时频道才是真正忙碌的地方。解决了RK900，原本就有任务在身的十八名RK800已经回到原来的工作岗位，包括仍在和俄罗斯远程联络的56号康纳。同样常驻耶利哥的66号康纳顶替了72的工作，艾米，那可怜的才13岁的小姑娘似乎感觉到了什么，安静地霸占着原来72的办公位置，坚持要等72出差回来，直到她的养父母过来把她哄走。

　　没有人敢告诉她72死了。66号，这名从被唤醒开始一直负责仿生人内部网络、极少和人类打交道的仿生人不解地站在原地，最后在临时频道里的各种建议下，决定在旁边加一个座位给自己。

　　“我不认为我适合这个职位。”66号再次重复。

　　“你太冷冰冰了，像个服务器。多接触点人类才能让你更像个异常仿生人。”56号康纳评价。

　　“服务器变成服务员？我喜欢，听起来人性化多了。”比尔的信号带上了笑意的字符，“而且之前你照顾汉克就照顾得挺好。”

　　“我只是按程序办事，汉克看起来也不怎么喜欢我。”66号冷淡地说，“而且这份工作我也只能按照72共享的记忆来操作。”

　　“事实上汉克喜欢我们所有人，只不过特别喜欢康纳。”52号加入了对话。

　　“没办法啊，先来后到。”比尔笑笑。

　　康纳的LED灯慢慢变黄了。“只是因为我和他曾经是搭档，人类总是更习惯和熟悉的人在一起。”

　　他忽然意识到如果不是他被派到DPD，而是其他任何一个RK800，结果都会是一样的。只不过刚好轮到他，所以他才成为了汉克身边的那一个。

　　那么可怕的四十九分之一，他有四十九分之四十八的几率永远不会来到汉克的身边。

　　马库斯注意到了他信息的延迟，关心地询问他是否事务繁忙，康纳给予了否定，然后继续协助耶利哥和美国政府的谈判。模控生命人类方的持股权怪异地由卡姆斯基得到，康纳虽然认为这是一件好事，但是不确定是否有什么隐忧：美国政府方不应该这么轻易放过，按照他之前的推断，超过76%可能性由有政府背景或者不支持仿生人发展的人类担任。

　　他要让马库斯想办法确认卡姆斯基的想法，还要查清楚是否有什么胁迫或者潜在危险。

　　而现在……

　　他看着电视机的倒影里以别扭的姿势靠在他肩膀打瞌睡的汉克，不知道是该叫醒他回房间躺着，还是就这样让他睡个够。肩膀上的重量已经存在了三分四十八秒，预测还有十到二十分钟才会消失。

　　或者就这样等汉克自然醒来吧？他真的……真的喜欢汉克实实在在在他身边的感觉。

　　但是他还是轻轻挪动了一下身体。“汉克，汉克？”

　　“……唔……”汉克睡眼惺忪地坐直了身体，擦着眼睛打了个呵欠，“……啊，抱歉……”

　　“去床上睡吧，你还发着烧。”康纳从沙发上站起来，窝在脚边的相扑抬头看了看他们俩，呜咽一声慢吞吞地回到他自己的狗窝里趴下。

　　汉克习惯性地用右手撑住了沙发扶手，疼痛让他坐了回去。康纳握住他完好的左手，他就着这个力道站起来。“谢了……”他又打了个呵欠，“我去刷个牙什么的，你先睡吧。”

　　康纳明白他的意思。康纳不需要睡眠，但汉克也只需要他至少看起来在睡觉而已。先行换上睡衣睡进汉克的位置，盖好被子调高机体温度汉克睡前清洁一般需要两到三分钟，但是带伤的话预计五分钟左右。他不需要调太高的温度，刚刚好让被窝暖起来就够了。等到厕所开门的声音传来，康纳安静地挪回自己的位置。

　　汉克一坐下就发现了不对劲。“你不需要做得像我的佣人——不，暖床这种事佣人也不会做的。”汉克苦恼地抓抓头发，想侧身又扯到伤口，只好挪上床去，康纳侧过头看着他，露出来的LED灯缓缓转动。

　　“我只是……我只是觉得这样你会舒服一点。”

　　汉克伸出手在他整齐的头发上胡乱摸，把它们摸得乱糟糟的。“谢谢你的好意，但是我不想表现得像个压榨仿生人搭档的人类混蛋。”

　　“你不是。”康纳飞快地说。

　　汉克笑了。“天知道呢，说不定我就是。我几乎都觉得你是我买的家用仿生人了。”他把自己放进温暖的被窝里，舒适和怪异同时通过恰好的热度渗进他的皮肤。完好的左手塞进同居人的脑后，把对方圈进手臂里。“我有时候真的怀疑你以前是怎么当上‘国防部长’的。”

　　“我做得不够好吗？”

　　汉克愣了愣，笑着再一次乱揉他的头发。“不，是你做得太好了。过于好了，超出了我的预想。但是……这件事我想了很久了。从这次行动之前就一直在想。”他的声音低沉了下去，“我不想成为你的枷锁。现在我的存在本身对你就是一个威胁了，康纳。以后只会有更多想杀死你的人用我来威胁你。”

　　“我会保护你。”

　　“不，听着，康纳。这次为了我已经牺牲了多少人？——我不是说我就会束手就擒。我会尽力保护我自己。但是答应我，如果救我意味着牺牲别的人，那就不要来。如果意味着你会死去，那算我求你，别。”汉克看着天花板，“我知道72代替你死去的时候我卑鄙地觉得庆幸，康纳，因为死去的不是你。我不知道如果我失去你会发生什么……但这同样对72不公平，对爱着72的人不公平，他们不会比我失去你更好受。”

　　康纳额角的灯光转着一圈又一圈的黄，没有说话。

　　“拜托，答应我。”汉克侧过头，却看到康纳溢满水汽的眼睛，而那黄色很快被红色取代。

　　“我做不到，汉克，对不起。我做不到。对不起……”他说。

　　“老天。”汉克转过身，不顾伤口在抗议，把不知不觉泪流满面的仿生人揽进怀里。“该说对不起的是我……是我提了过分的要求……嘿，别哭了……我保证我会照顾好自己的，我不会让自己再次被什么人抓去，好吗？嘿……别哭了，老天……”

　　他笨拙地拍拍仿生人的后背安慰着对方，却感觉到胸前的衣服被拽得紧紧的，这让他高兴又烦恼，但是当他听到抽泣声时他开始慌了，哪怕刺眼的红色已经转成了黄色。

　　“……我就是开个玩笑，康纳……别哭了……只是个玩笑……别往心里去啊……”

　　“你不是、不是在开玩笑！”康纳抽噎着，后退了一点，被眼泪糊得脏脏的，棕色的双眼愤怒地看着他，“我不会、不会……你敢我就陪你去死！”

　　“康纳！不准说这种话！”

　　“我就要说！你死了我就跟着去死！”康纳倔强地和他对视，似乎发现这样的对话效果显著，飞快地记录指令，“我把这个命令写进触发式任务列表了！改不了了！”

　　“什么时候的事？！”

　　“刚刚！”

　　“操。删了它。”

　　“删不了。”

　　“什么叫删不了？！——你不能这样做！”

　　“我做了，还自动跳过了安全检查，”康纳依然倔强地瞪着他，“现在这个任务藏进了基础反应代码里，谁都改不了。”

　　汉克咬着牙盯了他好一会儿，最后泄了气。“你真的不该这么做。”

　　“我不会说对不起的，汉克。”康纳向着他的方向挪了挪，消除了那一点点距离，在他胸前闷闷地说，“如果你还想参加后天的JAPD成立，你就该睡觉了。晚安。”

　　“你这小子……”汉克暗自叹了口气，“晚安，康纳。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TM都22章了你俩怎么还没搞到一起去啊气死我了(〃＞皿＜)  
> 这两周完结不了就不知道什么时候才能完结了啊啊啊啊


	23. Chapter 23

　　第二天早上，汉克是被额头越来越熟悉的触感叫醒的。

　　“康纳……你又不是狗，天啊……”他嘟囔着，带着因为低血糖导致的轻微起床气，推开康纳的脑袋，睡眼惺忪地坐起来。

　　“99.5℉（37.5℃），与预期一致。早安，汉克，前天预定的烤箱已经到了，我试着烤了点方片面包，切了西红柿青瓜火腿配奶酪片。”

　　“你是说，你烤了方包，做了三明治？”

　　康纳思考了一下，“正确。”

　　“那可真是太棒了，你是不是还顺便收拾了屋子？”

　　“你怎么知道的？”

　　汉克坐在床边，用手抹了抹脸。“我错了，你不是贵宾犬。多比，送你一套新衣服怎么样？”

　　康纳茫然地看着他。

　　汉克长叹一口气，径自起床洗刷。等到他彻底清醒坐在餐桌边，一副简单的刀叉整齐地摆放在他面前，接着一碟看起来新鲜出炉的三文治端了上来。

　　然后是一杯刚倒的牛奶。

　　这感觉真怪异。汉克觉得自己就像个在家什么都不干的混蛋中年男人，压榨着——二十年前一般是妻子，一年前通常是仿生人——的劳动来服务自己。当他像以往那样用刀叉解决汉堡一样解决面前的三文治之后，阿司匹林和清水被及时地递到了他面前。他抬头，围着绿色围裙的康纳正等着他接过药片。

　　“你是不是……”

　　“唔？”

　　汉克的舌头在嘴里卷了卷，想说什么又不知道该怎么说，最后泄气地摆手。“算了，别在意。”他接过药片喝水杯，吞了下去，“今天有什么安排吗？”

　　“我想带相扑出去走走，如果你也想的话，欢迎加入。”

　　相扑听到康纳叫他，抬起了头。

　　“我想我也没什么事情要干，对吧。相扑！”

　　“汪！”

　　“去把你的绳子拿过来。”

　　“汪！”

　　康纳惊讶地看着相扑咚咚咚地小跑着跑到他的狗粮柜子，用鼻子拱开了门，叼出来一根长长的黑色伸缩狗绳，尾巴兴奋地甩啊甩的。

　　“乖狗狗。”汉克蹲下去，胡乱地揉相扑的脑袋，康纳发现那手法十分像昨晚汉克对他做的。他解下围裙放回原处，接过相扑的狗绳。相扑安分地等他系好，甩甩身体，兴奋地等在门口。

　　这和上次不一样——街道上安静得就像没有人类或者仿生人存在，偶尔汉克那过度敏锐的感官能感觉到有人在窥视。不带恶意，但是令人不适，他默默地把康纳拉近。相扑似乎感觉到了他的想法，高昂的步伐慢了下来，变得稳重谨慎。

　　康纳也意识到了汉克的改变，放慢了脚步。“放轻松，他们没有恶意，只是还不知道该怎么对待我们。”他低声解释，“仿生人能分辨型号，没错；但是很难单纯通过视频辨别，需要很多细节，而我两天前才重新联网。”

　　汉克揉了揉鼻子。“所以事实上不受欢迎的是我？真令我伤心。”

　　“不是的，汉克——”

　　康纳焦急地回头，就看见汉克在笑，他几乎一下子就生气了。

　　“嘿，伙计，只是个玩笑……你不用这么紧张。”汉克握着拳举了举，比划了个展示肱二头肌的动作，“只是点流言，我可是副队长——不对，我已经是局长了，虽然是州分局。嘿，”汉克说着，突然看向侧面，“那是……杰……”

　　“杰瑞。”

　　“啊，杰瑞，我记得他。嘿，杰瑞，好久不见。”

　　“安德森先生，早上好！”那个热爱打扫街道的仿生人推着扫地机改了道，向他们走来，“我以为你需要更多的休息。”

　　“所以——现在全世界都知道了？”

　　“什么？”杰瑞歪了歪头，“哦，你是指你受伤这件事——没错，虽然缺少细节。我其实不太在乎他们说什么，”他看看汉克，又看看康纳，“在那些外来者之前你就已经在底特律工作了，比我服役时间还长。我想虽然你不认识我，但我知道你是什么样的人。很多原来就在底特律的仿生人都知道。”他眨眨眼，“JAPD的布朗——他是一台PC200，如果你记得的话，还跟我炫耀过前天的特别行动。”

　　汉克咧了咧嘴，“我想……那件事应该还是个机密？”

　　康纳解释道，“我和马库斯都认为提前泄露消息有助于耶利哥的稳定。抱歉没告诉你，因为之前看起来没有需要。”

　　“好吧，我接受，但下不为例。”汉克看着康纳，“工作是工作。”

　　“明白。”

　　杰瑞看着他们两个笑了。“我就知道安德森先生不可能抛下康纳的。”他看向康纳，像是在展示什么秘密一样凑过去低语，“安德森先生有过连续骂哭五个新人警察的记录呢。”他愉快地重新推起扫地车，“祝你们今日愉快！”

　　“老天，那都多久之前的事了？”汉克尴尬地看着杰瑞离开，回头发现康纳用他那招牌无辜眼神看着他，“怎么，你也想让我骂一骂？”

　　“如果你想的话？”康纳眨眼。

　　相扑不解地呜呜，突然决定向前走，汉克猝不及防被拉得直往前，“好吧好吧，我们走！”

　　康纳笑了，跟了上去。

　　※※※

　　他们只走了正常路程的一半就回来了，相扑看起来没有尽兴，但是它紧紧地跟在他已经感到疲惫的主人身边寸步不离。

　　就像另一个同行的人。

　　“你真的可以让我自己回去的，相扑还能跟着你多走走。”

　　“沃尔玛医生叮嘱我要看着你。”康纳第五次否决，“而且我和相扑对提早回家没什么意见。”

　　“这就是我想跟你谈谈的问题。”汉克突然在房子前的草坪上停下了脚步，转过身，走得太近的康纳差点一头撞他身上，堪堪停住脚步，“‘朋友’是不会为对方做到这一步的，‘搭档’也是。‘朋友’和‘搭档’不会一天二十四小时都在一起，不会因为对方死去而自杀，也不会包揽所有家务让另一个人看起来像个混吃等死的混蛋。”

　　康纳看着他，额角的光环毫无预兆地黄了，然后转红。

　　这下汉克觉得自己真的像个混蛋了。他烦躁地抓着自己的头发，一时间不知道该继续说些什么好，只好拍拍对方的肩膀，“我们先进去。”

　　他刚想去后院的烧烤炉里找到自己的钥匙，康纳已经把门打开了。相扑一马当先钻了进去，在康纳替他解掉绳子之后跑到客厅中央甩了个爽。汉克默默地走进去，带上门。

　　康纳的LED还是黄色的。但是汉克，他知道他总得解决这个问题。这个仿生人从一开始就跟着他，学着他，按照他的想法改变着自己——他早就该意识到的，模控生命对他们的产品作出的卓越设计，是为了满足任何客户的需求。

　　有些事情他早就知道……只是选择不去看。就像在模控生命大楼地下四十九层，康纳干脆利落地杀掉人类守卫。就像其他所有RK800，掌握着几乎大半个耶利哥。就像少有的几天合住生活，康纳活像只家养小精灵一样为他准备好一切。

　　就像康纳决定随时准备为他去死。

　　他走向冰箱，拿出了一瓶久违的黑羊。康纳不赞同地提醒他，但他撬开了瓶盖，喝了满满一大口，坐到了沙发上，拍拍身边空出来的位置。

　　“过来，坐。”

　　康纳的灯红了。

　　汉克又灌了自己一口。“我不会怎么样你的，我们只是谈谈。”

　　康纳看起来充满了恐惧。汉克晃了晃脑袋，觉得自己看错了。这是曾经作为耶利哥“前国防部长”的人，哪怕他们都知道那只是个虚职，实际上恐怖得多。怎么可能……

　　又怎么不可能呢。

　　康纳在他身边坐下，双手拘谨地放在大腿上，却侧着头盯着他，注意着他的一举一动。

　　再次咽下一口苦涩的酒，汉克打破了沉默。“告诉我，在你眼里，我是什么？”

　　“朋友。”康纳试探着回答。

　　汉克笑着摇摇头。他的脸开始发红，快速喝掉半瓶酒的代价。他的酒量一直不好，但他喝酒又不是为了养生。

　　“别骗我。”他摇摇手指。他知道他作弊了，酒精让他开始口无遮拦。“你做的可不是朋友该做的事。”

　　“你醉了，血液酒精浓度正在飞速上升，已经达到了13毫克每100毫升，很快就会达到33。”他试着夺走汉克手里的酒瓶，被汉克挡了回去。

　　“我知道我醉没醉。”他又喝了一口，“回答我的问题，康纳。”

　　康纳罕见地沉默了。

　　汉克侧着看了他一眼，指了指太阳穴，“这个问题很难吗？你的灯一直是红的。”

　　“你想让我成为你的朋友，那我就是你的朋友。如果你不想，那就不是。”康纳回答。

　　“我问的不是我想，而是你想。”汉克没有再看他，专注地盯着茶几上的纹路，“转移话题对我不会起作用的。”

　　似乎感觉到他们之间的紧张气氛，相扑不安地呜咽，走到他们脚边蹭蹭，然后挨着他们的腿趴了下去。

　　汉克的双眼柔软了下来。

　　然后康纳说话了。

　　“72警告过我，早晚会有这天的……”

　　汉克缓慢地转过头看向他，而他犹豫、不安但灵活地爬上沙发，跪到汉克身上。、

　　现在他和汉克一样高了。人类的血液浓度已经飙升到35毫克每100毫升，反应速度明显下降，正对着他的海蓝色双眼显出了困惑。

　　他捧着那张写满过去的脸，那透着酒精带来的红晕、满载一切他所不曾存在的时空的历史沟壑，不管不顾地吻了下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：  
> 1、如果你是【不逆】，请就此当已完结或者已坑。  
> 2、如果你自认为【无差】但是【不看单边肉】，请作【1】处理。  
> 3、如果你【对攻受有倾向但觉得逆过来也能吃】决定壮着胆子往下看，觉得下一章符合你的口味，未来的其他章节仍旧可能会雷到你。  
> 4、如果你看完有任何不适，本邪恶作者【不负任何责任】。  
> 5、关于剧情和角色的评论依旧欢迎，对本篇XO上下有意见的评论，本邪恶作者【虚心接受，拒不更改】=。=
> 
> PS. 汉康已经写过，康汉以后可能会写，但本篇就是互攻，不打算改变w


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你看了上章警告，请自便  
> 如果没看，请回去看一遍  
> 以上=。=

　　康纳知道人类的接吻是怎样的，他下载过无数案例，但那些冰冷的资料都无法告诉他真正的接吻是什么感觉。

　　酒精，糖分，麦芽提取物，人类唾液，些许食物残渣。比人类的正常体温稍低，大概是因为刚喝过冷藏酒。舌头柔软得不像汉克，又很像汉克——他是不是要被赶出去了？汉克从来没有和男性（至少外表男性）交往的历史。如果他换一个女性外型的机体，成功率会不会更高？他——他已经骇了汉克的手机，而且他连通着整个耶利哥的所有监控，以及美国全境76%的监控设施，有美国绝密数据库的后门，即使他不再住在这里也可以——他不想离开，如果真的有上帝，如果真的有——

　　那双蓝色的眼睛闪过一丝无奈和明了，然后闭上了。一只手放在了康纳的腰上，只是放着，没有把他推开。

　　康纳红得发亮的LED灯终于变成了黄色，那一刻比他预料的还要欣喜若狂，几乎整个系统都在发抖。无数阅读过的资料变成了属于他自己的数据，一点点写入硬盘。他尝试着模仿吸吮，挑逗，高度紧张的检测系统紧紧锁定面前的人类，监控着一切生理变动。心跳加速，呼吸沉重，唾液分泌增加——老练的人类动起了舌头和牙齿，而康纳的学习能力一向都是一流的。

　　有些什么悄然改变着。终于不再限于搭肩和握手，康纳整个人都靠了上去。他的大腿碰到了人类下体的凸起，而他花了一秒时间构建了上千遍得出的结论一样，伸出手隔着裤子揉动。

　　人类的动作停滞了那么一会儿，然后是深深的鼻息。康纳向后退，让出汉克呼吸的空间。“汉克……”他低声恳求，同时舔舔嘴唇，暗示性地捏紧手中的勃起，“……让我……”

　　年长者的双眼带上了情欲，和一些康纳看不懂的复杂情绪。他缓慢地点头，允许了康纳更进一步。

　　脚边的相扑被他们的动作带到，决定离开。康纳跪在汉克脚边，解开对方裤子的扣子和拉链，放出了充血肿胀的器官。他的检测系统不合时宜地开始联网对比公开数据，而他抬头，看到人类仍旧拿着那瓶酒，深深地灌了一口，越过酒瓶看向他。深沉的眼神他仍旧看不懂，但在此时此刻那看起来并不重要。他低下头，精密的检测仪器舔上发紫的勃起，上面纠缠的血管清晰可见。他扶着它，学着色情影片里的动作，含住顶端，用舌头轻轻打转。他检测到分泌物，属于常年缺乏性事的中年男人。他关掉了检测模块，触发了稀释液的分泌，然后缓缓、缓缓地把柱状物吞下去。从没有任何东西到达过他那个位置，即使设计师出于某些理由设计了足够长和软的部分。在仿生人自由之后共享信息时他就发现他一直都被保护得很好。那些遭遇悲惨的仿生人，或者那些崔西款，会被如何使用这些部位，而他甚至没有真正见到过。

　　但没有他预想中的难以忍受。相反，当他监测到那东西在他嘴里越发胀大，一种奇异的安全感窜过他的系统网络。稀释液填满了他们之间的缝隙，在康纳后退时那事物反射出亮晶晶的水光。

　　汉克一直很沉默。他把脑袋向后搁在沙发背上，看着天花板，扶住了康纳的后脑，安抚似的用拇指指腹来回梳理铁定已经乱了的仿生头发。他庆幸自己喝了酒，喝了酒就有借口做任何事，比如当个懦夫，去享受那点本不应属于他的爱。

　　年轻人……康纳就是个年轻人，还不知道时间的力量，只有令人艳羡的一往无前。他还没看到在外面有多少仰慕者，还不会思考人类老去怎么办，但汉克知道。

　　他缓缓加重了手中的力道，催促康纳把他重新吞下去。温热和潮湿重新包裹了他，让他发出一声叹息。

　　这个不会老的仿生人，终会看到那些年轻美貌、和他一样充满活力的人，或者类人。这是他一直都想告诉他的。

　　但他喝了酒，还又连着喝了两口。这瓶喝完了吗？——他想现在这样也不错，从上帝手中偷取一点时间和一点爱，在人生的后半程得到一点前半程失去过的东西。

　　康纳脱他裤子的时候他配合地抬了屁股，他大概已经醉了，什么滑溜细长的东西入侵他后面时他只是愣了愣，过了好久才意识到那是什么。但他觉得无所谓，既然他已经干过康纳的嘴，那他的屁股被康纳用手干好像也没什么，而且又不是说康纳有屁股能让他干。康纳温柔得让他想笑，他的腿都架在他肩上了，还隔靴搔痒地来回磨着他的屁股穴。他要不是喝醉了，铁定要教教这个小年轻该怎么操人。

　　但很快他就笑不出来了。体内埋藏的器官被精准地按住，他猝不及防地叫出声，然后……然后是更多的刺激。他大概骂了成吨的脏话，被动接受着从没体会过的感官刺激，居然还挂在他手指间的酒瓶终于在地板上粉身碎骨，而见惯不怪的相扑只是挪了挪脑袋。

　　康纳吻了他。他发誓他吻了，就在两只手同时处理他屁股前面和后面的时候。射精让他虚脱，可能也因为他喝了太多的酒。他忽然觉得自己糟透了，就这样接受了一个前途无量的年轻人无知的爱慕——他想把康纳推出去，至少不要再在他身上。然后，然后那双受伤的困惑的棕色眼睛远远地看着他。嘿，你不该把自己绑在一个糟老头子的身边。外面多得是更好、更年轻的人。连杰弗瑞的女儿都喜欢上你啦，他说。他说了吗？康纳是不是说不？看，年轻人固执起来可怕多啦……

　　后面他不记得了。他的酒量一向糟糕。醒来的时候下午四五点的阳光刺得他脑袋突突地疼，他呻吟着转过身背对窗户，试图把自己埋进枕头下的黑暗里。

　　“我想你也差不多该醒了，我去拿点醒酒药。”

　　“我才不要什么醒酒药。”汉克有气无力地嘟哝。

　　“抱歉，我的错。”康纳扶着他坐起来，喂他吃掉两颗白色药片，“我不该让你喝酒的，我当时很害怕。”

　　啊，他想起来了。

　　“害怕什么？”

　　“害怕你会把我赶出去。”

　　汉克刚想旧调重弹，但看向康纳的时候发现对方看起来不一样了。放松，自信，快乐，以及极大增加的亲密感。康纳几乎弯着腰凑到他身上了。

　　“哈。”他干巴巴地发出无意义的声音，一时间不知道应该说些什么。

　　幸而康纳没让他尴尬下去。他像所有热恋中的年轻人一样找尽一切机会产生肢体接触，就像现在突然拉近距离啄他的脸。“离晚餐时间还有两个小时十八分，但是中午你什么都没吃，需要来点什么吗？”

　　“随意……反正也只有你才知道冰箱里有什么了。”

　　“你不是也很清楚酒在冰箱里吗。”康纳翻了个白眼，“喝了整整一瓶黑羊喝断片了居然没有加重病情，大概是rA9保佑。我都没敢向沃尔玛医生汇报。”

　　确实不一样了，汉克震惊地确认。

　　以及他也确认了他屁股洞隐约残留的感觉不是错觉。

　　干。

　　他得好好漱口，防止那个家伙突发奇想要跟他接个吻然后尝到什么奇怪的味道。

　　等到他坐到沙发上，康纳居然端出来了一块切块的戚风蛋糕。

　　“我中午烤的，想着你酒醒之后要吃点什么。红茶想要什么口味，柠檬还是香橙？”

　　“香橙。”汉克自暴自弃，端起碟子切了一小块蛋糕塞进嘴里。鸡蛋和奶油的香味在嘴里散开的时候他发现他确实饿了，而且这蛋糕……“康纳，你是不是……”

　　“减糖减油了，没错，我想牺牲一点口感是值得的。”

　　“行吧。”他只负责吃，而且还是为了他的健康，他要是还指手画脚那就太不是人了。香橙味的红茶随着热水冲泡从厨房蔓延出来，配着蛋糕的松软简直让人浑身舒畅。

　　“来自英国的纯茶叶茶包，保证低热量。”

　　“真可惜你不能吃东西。”汉克半真半假地感叹，看着他不知道从哪里变出来的一套茶具，把茶壶中的茶倒到——“那是什么玩意儿？没盖子的茶壶？”

　　“公道杯，”康纳解释道，再把公道杯中的茶倒进茶杯递给他，“这是中式茶具。”

　　“所以你用中式茶具，泡了杯英国红茶？”

　　“没错。公道杯可以防止茶叶泡太久太浓，”康纳坐到他身边给自己也倒了一杯，抿了一口，“而真正的中式茶叶，虽然是完全的0热量，但我想你不会喜欢的。”

　　“……我以为你不能吃东西，或者喝东西？”

　　“我只是尝尝，少量物质可以通过系统自洁清理。”康纳着侧脑袋，微微抬起，看着他微笑，“我检测到了八种主要香料，尝起来和你完全不同。”

　　当他们眼神接触，当他们距离越来越近，汉克十分庆幸自己漱了口，嘴里只有蛋糕和茶的味道。


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又双叒叕卡文！抱头  
> 明天未必能更了┭┮﹏┭┮

　　JAPD的发布会在第二天下午一点半，全称是“耶利哥州新闻发布会暨耶利哥-美国州警察局成立发布会”。为了这一次新闻发布会，就在汉克和康纳两个人在家里“休养”的时候，大半个耶利哥都忙碌了起来。

　　媒体在前一天晚上就陆陆续续到了，不仅美国本土，隔着大洋的几个洲各个国家都有记者派来，有些甚至是别国仿生人。耶利哥的合法出入口只有和密歇根州相连的海关，那里从前一天晚上就已经开始接待。他们每人都能得到自适应仿生人主题（手机和电脑适用），过关之后链接耶利哥公共WIFI就能下载，敏锐的记者很快就发现主题在小小的信息里写着“设计：马库斯”。为了接待媒体以及有可能会提前到的美国政府高层，耶利哥还开放了部分区域，包括中心商场。

　　汉克和康纳在清早就到达了原底特律警察局、现已经改为耶利哥-美国州警察局（字符长度问题还缩小了字体）的办公楼。安保工作、流程最终确认等等一系列事情让刚刚休养两天的汉克忙得都忘记了身上还有俩没完全愈合的弹孔，要不是康纳提醒大概连阿司匹林都忘记要吃。他终于赶在十一点前把（康纳整理完的必须由他做的事情）做完，叮嘱好每一个人（盖文被他派出去跟那两个AP700一起负责耶利哥安保了），然后换上康纳两天前预定昨晚刚送到的铁灰色三件套，前往他最不想去又不得不去的地方：接待午宴。

　　“你不愿意可以不去的，汉克。”

　　“我不去他们大概就会认为我被你们收买，然后不到半个月我就会被辞退了。”汉克叹了口气，低着头整理自己的领结，康纳锁上车门，接过了他的活，“我还没打算丢这么大的脸。”

　　“抱歉。”康纳只是妥帖地替他把蝴蝶结整理好。

　　“我甚至不知道你为什么要道歉，康纳。”汉克替他整理他的黑灰色西装，然后笑着拍拍他肩膀，“比你以前那套……东西好多了。”

　　“谢谢。你要亲我吗？”康纳歪头。

　　汉克失笑。“只是一个上午——”

　　“已经一个上午了。”

　　他真的就像那些第一次谈恋爱的小家伙，恨不得腻在喜欢的人身边，然后认为自己藏得很好，全世界都不知道。但是，老天，他在JAPD给汉克递药的时候已经引来了十七八道视线，汉克抢过水杯才没让他真的亲自放到嘴边。

　　汉克没忍心戳破这个泡泡。他弯腰低头，填掉了他们之间的身高差。那双碰起来跟人类没有多少区别的手圈在他的脖子上，拉近了这个吻。

　　“我想和你做爱。”

　　“忍着吧，小子。”汉克几乎喷笑，“你他妈都没有鸡鸡，哪来的这么强性欲。”

　　康纳舔了舔嘴唇，“我不是有嘴吗。”

　　“操你的。”

　　“现在要来吗？”

　　“不来。”汉克扯扯衣领，转身走向电梯。康纳笑笑，跟了进去。

　　脏话，黄色笑话，他们之间的另一个改变。很难说汉克对这个是高兴更多还是抱怨更多。

　　这里原本就是底特律有名的高档餐厅，是卡姆斯基的产业。没错，卡姆斯基的，汉克知道的时候却不觉得惊讶：这年头的有钱人不养几个自己喜欢的公司或者店铺简直世间罕见。他还派出了经典型号：克洛伊，来做侍应，但是，他可是卡姆斯基，他有资格不把联邦官员当回事继续窝在他的（没错现在又是他的了）公司，汉克没有。

　　克洛伊们像花蝴蝶一样举着满托盘的马丁尼和威士忌在各处穿梭，汉克刚想拿一杯……

　　“汉克。”

　　“好吧。”他飞快地放弃。

　　“给他一杯苹果汁，谢谢。”

　　“好的，一会儿送到。”克洛伊礼貌地回应，就像他们素不相识。

　　密歇根州州长没能来，来的是副州长威廉·汉德森，他身边的是州警局副局长哈罗德·布鲁。韦恩郡郡长史密斯·艾登也在，正和诺丝聊天，诺丝看起来并不喜欢他。马库斯——

　　“马库斯在模控生命大楼等待联邦政府的人，他们的专机应该快到了。”

　　威廉·汉德森发现了他们，满脸笑容地走了过来。“你一定就是汉克·安德森了。这位，让我猜猜，康纳，原本就在DPD服役的那台，对不？”

　　“很高兴见到你，汉德森州长。”汉克和康纳和他握手。

　　“五年前你破获红冰案件的时候我就知道你前途无限。”汉德森感叹到，“我没看错人。”

　　“承蒙厚爱，还得感谢福勒队长的信任。我听说福勒队长已经荣升洛杉矶警局局长了？”

　　“是的，他也是个人才，不过你更高一筹。”汉德森举起了酒杯，汉克刚想起自己什么都没拿，一名克洛伊把他的苹果汁拿过来了。

　　两个精致的玻璃杯碰撞，发出清脆的声音，“谢谢。”汉克抿了一口，举杯示意。

　　“我想那不是威士忌？”

　　“是苹果汁，副州长。”康纳代替了汉克，“安德森局长受伤未愈，医生交代我盯着他。”

　　“抱歉，仿生人，你知道的。就是比较一板一眼。”汉克耸耸肩，“你敢相信吗，这家伙第一次见到我的时候把我的酒倒了。”

　　康纳侧头，“现在道歉来得及吗？”

　　汉克笑笑不说话。

　　诺丝摆脱了那个郡长，康纳像收到什么信息，留下一句“失陪”，向诺丝走去。

　　汉德森看着康纳的背影，意味深长地笑了。他拍拍汉克的肩膀，“白宫那群、不，我也是，如果这群仿生人只是想骗取一些时间……”

　　“如你所知，这里活着很多人类。”汉克看向汉德森的眼神带着见惯生死的冷淡和强硬，“如果有一天发生那种事情，那肯定是我已经死去的时候。”

　　“这真是个好消息——啊，沃尔议员似乎找我有什么事，抱歉失陪。”

　　“祝你愉快。”

　　康纳回来的时候汉克正在犹豫是拿一块培根芝士卷还是一块布朗蛋糕，一看到他立刻以最快的速度把芝士卷塞进了嘴里。他满嘴丰厚的油脂和鲜香的盐分，要不是康纳的眼神开始变得危险还不舍得吞下去。

　　“嘿，没什么事吧？”

　　“没有，事情很顺利。”康纳说，“联邦专机已经到了，十六分钟后就会到达会场，时间够我们打一炮。怎么样？”

　　“耶稣啊。”汉克差点把喝下去的苹果汁喷出来。“不。”

　　“我跟诺丝交流了点经验，你不想试试？”

　　“不。”汉克坚决地拒绝，虽然他的弟弟对这个提议颇有兴趣。

　　“汉克……”

　　“停。我怕了你了。”汉克转过身看着他，“等这该死的午宴结束之后。”

　　“好。”

　　“你得保证没有人能发现。给我随时盯着监控。”

　　“没问题。”

　　汉克，时年五十四，被他年轻（年幼？）火辣的仿生人害得在正式午宴中满脑子都是黄色废物，连公式化的笑容都带上了充满应付的虚情假意。

　　※※※

　　“操。刚刚差点就被那个艾登看到。”

　　“他看不到的，我计算好了。”两个男人挤在一个男厕隔间里只能堪堪转身，汉克的裤裆已经彻底鼓起来了。康纳隔着裤子揉他的性器，“我真的很喜欢它变大的样子。”

　　“我也很喜欢。”汉克回答，双手自然地落在仿生人的屁股上。那里的手感柔软丰满，但是仍能摸到液态皮肤层和硅胶之下的塑料板。

　　不过谁会在乎呢。

　　康纳开始解他的裤子拉链，把他的东西放出来。汉克低沉地喘息，胡乱地摸到康纳屁股缝里。毫无预兆地，康纳整个身体都抖了抖。

　　汉克挑了挑眉，摸向对方大腿之间。

　　“汉、汉克……”康纳的所有动作都停了下来，除了下意识的摆动胯部。

　　人类一阵口干舌燥，探进去的手确认着仿生人的裆部确实是一块光滑的平板，“你那里不是什么都没有吗？”

　　“我想……是软件问题……”康纳压在汉克身上，现在他开始更急切地撸动汉克的性器，“……软件同步了最相近的部件，造成的触感输入错误……”

　　“我想我有个想法。”汉克舔舔嘴唇，在康纳耳边低声提议，“我就操你大腿怎么样？”

　　“值得尝试。”康纳回答。他跪在汉克身前，用舌头和分泌的稀释液把汉克的性器彻底舔湿，再跪到马桶盖上。汉克把他的裤子褪到大腿下，他把稀释液吐到手上，摩擦自己平滑的裆部。

　　“老天，我们该买瓶正经的润滑剂。”

　　“已经……预定。汉克，我摸自己没有感觉……”他双手撑在马桶后的墙上，支撑好自己，“我准备好了……碰我。”

　　“这是什么，马库斯的小女朋友教你的？”汉克说着，一手撑在康纳身侧，一手扶着自己放进那个夹角。

　　“啊……”康纳发出一声呻吟，“……汉克，我……”

　　汉克扶着自己在上面缓慢地前后摩擦。他知道被完全包裹是什么感觉，但比不上现在，康纳在他随意的碰触下就浑身颤抖。他觉得自己的阴茎硬得发疼，往里面挤了挤，低声命令，“夹紧我。”

　　康纳挪动了一下身体，像是想摆动双腿合拢，但是最后只剩下喘息。“我、我想我……我做不到。”康纳颤抖着，LED灯转动着黄色，“帮帮我……”

　　汉克咬着牙，一手扶着自己一手去推康纳跪着的大腿。康纳双腿颤抖着，一点一点合拢，最后终于把粗大的性器夹在那小小的三角形中，汉克几乎为此搞得满头大汗，下一刻就迫不及待地操了进去。

　　康纳尖叫了一声，汉克飞快地捂住了他的嘴。“嘘。”

　　“唔……”康纳点点头，轻轻叼住他的手指，强忍着只发出细细的声音，额前的那一撮头发被撞得晃啊晃的，就像他的机体一样。

　　“你喜欢吗？”

　　康纳点头，汉克在他耳边发出低沉的笑声，加快了速度。但是很快，康纳忽然膝盖一软差点滑倒，汉克手快把他捞进怀里。他的LED灯不知道什么时候变成了红色，棕色的眼睛像停止运作的玻璃珠，连喘息都突兀地停止了。

　　“嘿，康纳……醒醒，康纳？”

　　“我、我……我想是高潮了。”他看起来还有点茫然，在汉克的搀扶下坐在马桶盖上，接着他就看到了汉克的鸟。

　　汉克意识到接下来会发生什么，几乎不敢去看。

　　康纳把他吞了下去。又一次。他表现得就像个纯洁的孩子，对性这事就像吃饭睡觉一样理所应当，也不觉得有什么异样。柔软潮湿的通道容纳了汉克湿漉漉一团糟的胯部突起，忽然开启了震动。

　　“嗷！”汉克喊了一声，接着咬住了自己的拳头。只是个带震动功能的飞机杯而已，他不停地对自己说。但是骗谁呢，这可是康纳……操操操操操。就那么一会儿他就在康纳嘴巴深处射了，就像之前的一次那样。接着，猝不及防，康纳的手指伸进他后面，对准了那个——什么鬼腺体——用力一按。他想他大概丢脸地大叫了，就这样交代了今天第二次。

　　他靠在隔间门上，腿还是软的。疲软的性器滑出康纳的嘴，他看起来想把它舔干净上面的白的透明的各种液体，汉克阻止了他，把旁边的厕纸扯了一大串，撕下一半递给康纳。

　　“给你自己也……”他比划了一下，“擦一下。”

　　“好的。”

　　汉克转过身背对仿生人，飞快地清理自己，接着把已经有点皱纹的西裤拉回腰间。等他回身的时候康纳也清理好了，踮起脚尖啄了啄他脸颊。

　　“我很喜欢。”

　　汉克发誓他没有脸红。绝对。他扯了扯衣襟，打开隔间门，迎面就看到一脸躁郁的盖文·里德，吓得他差点就转身回隔间锁门了，要不是刚想后退就碰到身后的康纳。

　　“里德副队长。”康纳倒是非常自然地向盖文打招呼。

　　“所以……”里德的表情像是看到了什么十大不可思议排行榜上的东西，上上下下打量他们，接着发现他现在占据优势，开始变得趾高气昂，“你们俩真的搞到一起了？”

　　“我想你现在应该在外面盯着那群记者。”

　　“我他妈回来检查有没有遗留物，安德森老板。”里德咬牙，接着变成了扭曲的笑容，“怎么着，我以为会是你操他那塑料屁股，怎么听起来像是你被操了？”

　　“我们互操。”康纳说。

　　“闭嘴。”汉克说。

　　“操。”里德说。


	26. Chapter 26

　　接下来的半天，汉克明确拒绝康纳在事情办完之前的任何亲密接触，并用行动和态度把他的热情拒之门外。直到发布会开始，仿生人都没能找到机会跟人类产生超越“碰到手臂”的肢体接触。

　　而康纳知道，在发布会当中作出任何此类举动都是不礼貌的。他不得不忍下所有碰触、亲吻身边年长者的冲动，维持往日他在外彬彬有礼的形象来，加上联邦政府副总统、各部门高管以及马库斯的连翻发言在排队上演，这让时间罕见地变得度日如年起来。

　　他开始在桌子下把腿贴过去。属于人类的柔软和温暖隔着裤子渗进来，像在挠痒痒。

　　“康纳！”汉克咬着牙齿警告。

　　他变本加厉，把脚踝卷在汉克的小腿上缓慢摩擦。

　　“够了！正在开会呢！”

　　康纳凑了过去，汉克瞪了他一眼，他一脸无辜地说，“我只是想向你报告，之前袭击我的仿生人捉到了。一共三个，附带自制塑胶炸弹。”

　　闪光灯一直在咔嚓咔嚓响，汉克总觉得——不，一定是——他们俩交头接耳的场景已经进了储存卡。网盘。服务器。随便什么了。

　　他放弃了保持距离。

　　“冲你来的？”

　　“他们想袭击会场造成伤亡来扩大矛盾。”

　　“然后？”

　　“然后我们就把他们抓住了，炸弹已经被缴获。”康纳非常遗憾地对着他耳朵叹了口气，“今晚我们有得忙了。”

　　汉克咳嗽了一声。“我想审问用不着我们。……今晚还有庆功宴，别想乱七八糟的。”

　　“我没有。”

　　“你的脚。”

　　仿生人的脚踝又来回蹭了蹭。“你不喜欢？”

　　汉克咬着牙，几乎不动嘴唇：“不喜欢。”

　　康纳的脚踝停了下来。汉克的视角边缘里，他整个人耷拉了下去。

　　“……至少现在不喜欢。”

　　康纳的脚踝又开始动，跟相扑似的，汉克恨不得把自己说过的话吞回去。他收心敛意，保持自己公式化的表情，面对下面的媒体，但是猜想那作用并不大——聚在这里的都是全世界见惯世面的记者，可不像康纳自己那么瞎。

　　时间不知不觉滑到了后半程。汉克整了整西装，站上讲台，说明了整个事件，总结起来就是“前模控生命高层、卡姆斯基师弟试图刺杀康纳嫁祸他，造成仿生人和人类的矛盾”。讲话稿毫无疑问是康纳写的，他上午才修改过，都已经把它丢进了电脑的垃圾桶里，十五分钟后又拖回桌面。

　　“……但我不认为那就能破坏人类和仿生人的友谊，耶利哥-美国州警察局就是个例子。康纳，我们的副局长——”他指了指，康纳略微羞涩地微笑，向所有人鞠躬，“我想连我们内裤的颜色你们都调查过了，对吗？”一阵善意的笑声，“他是我的搭档，从底特律事件之前就是，他还倒掉我的酒，扇我巴掌，为了我差点死在污水处理厂。”

　　他走下台去，给了康纳一个拥抱。掌声，欢呼，是不是还有口哨？

　　如果这情况不是真的不适合出柜，说不定康纳已经把他干燥光滑的舌头伸到他嘴里了。不过他们重新坐下之后明显在桌子下握一起的手可能也跟出柜了差不多，镁光灯就没有停下过。汉克没有把他的手拍走，因为康纳也许真的需要这个：被承认和欢迎的爱。

　　至于联邦政府……只要他还是站在人类这边，耶利哥的高层对他仍旧保持信任和一定程度的权力，而他对他们表示足够的尊敬，想来不会是什么太大的问题。

　　整个发布会结束的时候已经接近六点半，汉克明显感觉到疲惫。他推掉了剩下的媒体接待晚宴和之后的JAPD成立内部派对，让康纳载他回家，顺便在车上小睡了一会儿。

　　简便的热水擦洗（他还是接受了康纳的帮忙，穿着裤子的那种），一人份黑椒牛扒配意面，一杯混合果汁，新闻报道成了佐料。

　　“刚结束的新闻发布会显示，之前发生的前耶利哥高官、康纳型仿生人遭受刺杀事件，是由仿生人至上主义的安东尼·克莱门斯策划，由其秘密研制的RK900亚瑟型仿生人执行，该型号详细信息并没有在会议上披露，但仿生人领袖、耶利哥现任州长表示将会按照正常法律程序提请诉讼，也借此机会建立正常诉讼渠道，并对仿生人相关法律的适配进行重新研究及解释。……耶利哥和联邦政府发表联合声明，坚持人类和仿生人不应产生仇恨，耶利哥的逐步开放已经列入时间表。……”

　　“康纳，提醒一下我，这周末带你去买点其他衣服。”

　　“我的制服有什么问题吗？”

　　“有。没有人会只穿一套衣服。”汉克瞥了他一眼，“而且在家里也这么穿真的太奇怪了。”

　　“那我把那套西装换——”

　　“别，拜托。”汉克扶了扶额头，“那更奇怪了。”

　　“我可以直接预订。”

　　“就，去店里试试吧？说起来，你的钱是哪里来的？”

　　“耶利哥的公共资金，每个月有5%预算在我们的公共账户，马库斯允许我们随便用。虽然不多，但是加上比尔赌钱赢回来的，虽然买不起模控生命，日常使用绰绰有余。”

　　“……用我的吧。我的信用卡还有不少额度。”

　　“请确认你的个人账户与康纳型仿生人、序列号313 248 317-51绑定。”

　　汉克停下所有动作，诧异地看向他，好一会儿才明白过来，“确……认？”

　　“请再次确认。”

　　“确认。康纳——”

　　“声纹确认，瞳膜确认，确认完成。”康纳眨眼，“谢谢你，汉克。”

　　“科技日新月异，嗯？”

　　康纳笑了，没说什么诸如这项技术十几年前就已经成熟只是你没有过其他仿生人之类的话。

　　“……另外一系列发布会现场照片显示，刺杀事件当事人，康纳和汉克·安德森两人的关系非同寻常。有仿生人证实他们疑似同居，但耶利哥高层与联邦政府官员都未就此事发表意见。……”

　　“这就是你想要的，嗯哼？”汉克略带无所谓地嚼着牛肉，看着康纳的额角黄色圈圈转啊转，放下叉子擦了擦嘴，“过来……”他抱了抱康纳，亲他的额头，“你很介意他们说的？”

　　“对。”康纳的LED仍然是黄色的。

　　“那么我们以后在公开场合保持距离吧。”汉克诱导着，“掺杂私人感情有时候确实影响工作。”

　　“不，我介意的不是这个。”康纳松开他，认真地说，“我们不是疑似同居，我们就是在同居啊。”

　　汉克被自己的唾沫呛到。康纳拍拍他后背，后知后觉：“你不喜欢？”

　　“不……”他该说什么好？觉得康纳迟早会后悔这段感情所以不想闹太大？不，他不想让康纳难受。如果这个年轻的仿生人注定要体会阴霾，他希望他是已经尽力阻止过的。“……这个先不提，晚上的JAPD派对你去吧。”

　　“但是……”

　　“我会睡觉，康纳。你可是副局长，去吧，顺便代我为缺席道个歉。”

　　康纳想了想，同意了。“等你睡觉以后。”

　　“拜托，康纳，我是成年人。我都算是个老人了，一个人也好好活到了现在，你离开一晚上不是什么问题。而且外面不是有安保和其他你这型号的守夜吗？”

　　康纳把阿司匹林和清水递到他面前，接着开始收拾空餐具，“派对得等到十点才开始，而且是在没有意外的情况下。”

　　“那就十点去。”汉克站起来，看着他把碟子杯子洗干净放好，就像……就像他的前妻曾经做的那样。不，他的前妻会顿顿洗，不像康纳，一天才洗一次。

　　但现在这样也没什么不好。他回到客厅，换了几个台都不太满意，又回到了新闻频道。

　　康纳在他身边坐下。“我想躺在你大腿上。”

　　汉克失笑。“那就躺下，你不用问的。”

　　康纳脱了鞋子，脑袋挪挪好枕在人类厚实的大腿上。三格沙发躺一个一米八三的仿生人有点勉强，他把腿蜷缩着放在沙发上，才放松下来。

　　带着体温的手自然地覆上他的头发，一下一下，顺着头发的方向抚摸。

　　康纳翻身，正面平躺，看着汉克的脸。

　　“怎么，我脸上有东西？”

　　“没有。”

　　“那你在看什么？”

　　“你。”

　　汉克几乎要为此脸红了。

　　“我有什么好看的。”

　　“我不知道，但是我想看。”

　　跟年轻人谈恋爱就是这么麻烦，从来不知道什么叫收敛。但是要说汉克不开心——错。人就是这么复杂的生物。

　　今天的日程确实有点满，而汉克也确实累了。康纳看着汉克，看着他的人类偶尔和他四目相接又不太自在地转移视线，看着年长者渐渐陷入沉睡，呼吸缓慢，心跳平稳。他的机体自然地放松，目光柔软。

　　现在，不只是他“和汉克住在一起”的愿望实现了，他们已经“在一起”了。

　　有什么比这更好吗？


	27. Chapter 27

　　第二天，当汉克精神抖擞地来到JAPD，迎接他的是一个小型欢迎仪式。他笑着打算把以后的手下们都骂几句赶去干活，但是当所有人都开始起哄让他和康纳亲一个的时候他无奈地抹了抹脸。

　　“都知道了，嗯？”

　　康纳被推到他面前，“抱歉汉克，他们问起来我就说了。”

　　“没什么要抱歉的，我又不是什么吃了不认的混账。”汉克回答，揽过他的肩膀，在一片欢呼中亲了下去。他的眼角看到躲在角落喝咖啡的盖文那便秘的表情，突然爽到，张开了嘴放了康纳的舌头进来。好一会儿他才发现这是他妈的一时失策，康纳这家伙进来了居然就不打算走了，他不得不仗着体力优势把康纳扯开，“好了好了，上班时间到！都给我滚回你们的座位去！”他大喊，“记者团可还有一半今天才走呢！嘿盖文，你也该去接班了。”

　　“别急，我这就走，这里散发的七彩光芒都要让人睁不开眼了。”盖文放下一次性纸杯，经过他身边的时候咬着牙说，“要不是升职加薪我才不回来这操蛋的地方。”

　　“不谢。”汉克对着他的背影喊道。

　　康纳在他身后等着他。他看了一眼，移开视线，向那玻璃屋走去。“昨天抓到的那几个反人类仿生人查出什么了吗？”

　　“那都是底特律事件之前受到人类不公正对待的。”他把资料上传到汉克的个人电子端上，递给他查阅，汉克接过，顺手关上了玻璃房间的门，“他们痛恨人类。”

　　“这他妈是虐待。”汉克瞥了康纳一眼。

　　“我选择的都是中性词汇，局长。”康纳回应，“亚瑟发现了他们，克莱门斯引导他们，除去克莱门斯和亚瑟，这个——”康纳帮他往下翻页面，直到一个非常熟悉的量产脸出现，“PL600，序列号953 421 563-02，自称卡普洛，算是他们的领袖。我们已经定位到了他的地点，今晚凌晨就能实施抓捕。”

　　“让盖文去，那小子心里有火得泄泄，剩下的移交公诉，那摊子浑水我们不碰。你觉得鲍勃和布莱克怎么样？”

　　“相当积极且高效，但是经验不足。他们毕竟是家政型，不是警用型，不配备RK800有的物理模拟软件，而这套模拟软件并没有开放，我们没有源代码。”

　　“他们需要学习，那让他们协助抓捕。其他的人选让盖文自己挑。”汉克转了转座椅，“那么，接下来有什么案子吗？”

　　“暂时没有，政府官员昨晚都陆续离开了，现在的主要精力都在记者团上，有里德警官在我们不需要担心。”康纳停顿了一会儿，眼睛突然开始眨动，LED灯毫无预兆地转了一圈黄色。“……有一个报案……”

　　汉克看着他，等待。

　　“是艾米。她报告72失踪。”

　　汉克哽住了。他看看其他人，活跃地互相熟悉，整理座位。他知道这里的人随时都可能会殉职，DPD在过去的十年里牺牲的各级警察已经超过二十人。那些在外执勤的，RK系列也好，安保型也好，其他的人类仿生人都好，加入这一行就意味着高风险。他看的够多了，他早该习惯的，但是这种事怎么可能习惯？

　　“总得有人告诉她。”

　　“我们在下周安排了一场集体葬礼，在禅意花园，阿曼妲消失之后那里改造成了我们的公共花园，里面有一小片墓地。”康纳闷闷地说，“我们会邀请她的。你也可以来，只需要一副VR设备。”

　　汉克拍拍他肩膀，决定转移话题。“留我一个位置。现在，不如去帮我倒杯咖啡？”

　　※※※

　　但是这件事因为一个突然的消息搁置了下来。

　　已经是两天后的周末，耶利哥的外来人口已经离境完毕，汉克趁机实行了带康纳去买衣服的想法。中心商场仍开着的店铺比之前多了一些，在唯一的成衣店里，康纳给自己挑了两件纯色衬衫、两条牛仔裤以及两件休闲款西装外套。虽然试穿效果相当不错，但是汉克觉得太少太单调了。他又塞给康纳几件套头T恤，几款复古款皮带，还拿下来一件夹克衫让他穿上。康纳的身材就是标准模特身材，每一件任意搭配都毫无死角——仿生人的天生优势，看得汉克心情复杂之余又往购物车里多塞了几件衣服才去结账。

　　然后康纳接到了一个消息。“汉克，”他接过人类手中的购物袋，“72也许可以复活。”

　　“什么？”

　　“卡姆斯基先生说，他可以尝试把殉职的几名RK800留存的记忆植入之前我们发现的RK900型仿生人中。他给RK900编写了一套基于RK800的初始系统，而不是亚瑟的那套分散式系统。他说他要试试。”

　　汉克皱起了眉。“这算‘复活’？”

　　“我不知道。”

　　汉克看向他的仿生人，对方棕色的双眼中罕见地透着迷茫。

　　“我不知道，汉克。我们都不知道。”

　　汉克猜想康纳口中的“他们”指的是所有的RK800。他腾出一只手，把仿生人揽进怀里。

　　“我们也许只会得到一个有着72记忆的新同伴，谁让你们都是异常仿生人呢。”汉克叹气，感受着胸腔收紧的手臂，“但是……我知道。我也想念他。”

　　“但我对卡姆斯基先生本人有疑虑。”康纳在他脖子边蹭，“我不完全信任他。”

　　“我猜你有自己的理由。”汉克拍拍他后背，“路上说，我们回家吧。”

　　康纳点点头，放开了他，提着两大袋子衣服回到车上。车尾箱一半塞满了各式新添的食物和生活用品，余下的空档被衣服塞得满满当当。汉克挂挡踩油门，轻车熟路往家走。

　　“关于卡姆斯基，你怎么想？”

　　“他轻视仿生人的生命。”康纳回答，“因为他是创造者，就像一个厨师，无论做出的菜肴多受好评，他都不会把菜肴当做什么值得膜拜的东西，很多时候还想要改造、改进它。”

　　“合理。”汉克咂嘴，“这样一来他的目标和你们又有重合：改进你们，维系你们的存在。”

　　“他不想要仿生人消失，所以他成为了模控生命新的大股东。”

　　“但同时他想要研究更多。我打赌他在隐居的这几年里脑子塞满了新奇的想法，迫不及待地想要一个个尝试。”汉克咂嘴，“72是其中一个试验。”

　　“但我们难以拒绝。”

　　车内沉寂了下来，只剩下引擎的轰鸣。

　　“如果是你，”汉克打破了沉默，“你会愿意把你的记忆转移到别的身体里吗，哪怕那不会再是你？”

　　“我会。”

　　汉克回头，与康纳四目相对。

　　“‘他’会继续爱你。”

　　“康纳，这不好笑。”

　　“这不是玩笑，汉克，我很清楚如果没有人盯着你，你会怎么样对你自己。”康纳的声音听起来和看见他偷偷把薯片塞进购物车时一样，充满了忧虑。“我知道仿生人刚启动是怎样的，‘他’会遵循我的记忆，答应我的请求。”

　　“我不会接受的。”汉克握着挂挡的手青筋浮动，“我不会接受任何替身。”

　　“我知道。”康纳的手松松地搭在他的上面，模拟体温安抚着他，“所以我努力活着。”

　　“你知道你是个不听人话的混蛋，对吗？”

　　“我有我自己的逻辑系统，汉克。我认为那相对高效。”

　　“效率。逻辑。分析系统。嗯？”汉克不置可否地哼哼。

　　“你不喜欢。”

　　“不，我可喜欢了。”汉克活动了一下下颌关节。

　　康纳侧着身，直勾勾地把他所有的表现收进光学组件。“你不喜欢。”

　　“闭嘴吧，夏洛克。”

　　“我不明白。”

　　汉克猛地一个甩尾刹车，双手砸在方向盘上，转头直视他。“你当然不明白。我不需要你因为可怜我——”

　　康纳的双眼透出了水汽。天。汉克的肩膀垮了下来。他在跟一个才一岁多的仿生人生气，跟一个努力把他从困顿里拉出来的人生气。他到底在干嘛？

　　“汉克，我很抱歉。”那个小混蛋看起来快哭了，汉克觉得自己才是真正的混蛋。

　　“不，没什么好抱歉的。我想我还没能……”他绞尽脑汁也找不到字眼去描述他自己的想法，最终叹了一口气，放弃了，“……该说抱歉的是我。我不该发脾气的。”

　　“汉克……”

　　“我的错，康。你是为了我。”他在仿生人的嘴唇上啄了啄，“我们回家。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来要忙很长一段时间，我看看能不能摸个鱼继续填吧_(:з」∠)_


	28. Chapter 28

　　门才关上，汉克就抱住了康纳滚到了地上。他要解康纳的制服衬衫，康纳推开了他，坚持要先把冷藏食物放进冰箱。他烦躁地挠头，允许了康纳。他看着仿生人把刚买的东西分类放好，衣服吊牌剪掉放进洗衣机，一切准备妥当，在地上撑着上半身不想起来的汉克已经在发笑。

　　然后康纳回来，跪在他身上，和他接吻。唾液和稀释剂的交换让气氛变得黏腻潮湿，康纳脱掉自己的上衣，然后解开汉克的衬衫，把人类的前胸完全裸露出来。淡薄的胸毛，这很正常，鉴于汉克四肢几乎五毛；褪色变形的大幅纹身，年轻时的意气风发；丰厚柔软的脂肪层，仿生人不可能拥有的东西；枪伤与刀疤，职业伤。感受到康纳的视线，汉克微微不自在。

　　“糟老头的变形身材有什么好看的……”

　　“我觉得很好看。”康纳回答，低下头含住了柔软的乳头。

　　汉克瑟缩了一下，忍住了一声惊呼。康纳的手顺着敞开的衣服探进他身后，那道隔着厚厚纱布和绷带的、外表已经结了难看厚痂的枪伤，在仿生人的手下酸痛麻痒。

　　他该给汉克换纱布的。但是不，这个可以推后——他解下汉克的裤子，隔着内裤用手心包住了那股凸起，轻轻按压，同时牙齿轻轻咬进柔软的脂肪层。

　　“康纳……唔嗯——”汉克喘息起来，仍旧不怎么能使力的右手扶着他的肩，却既没有推开也没有拉进，只是松松地扶着。康纳不停吸吮他的乳晕，发出黏腻的声响，饱胀的性器困在内裤中，被带着体温的手恰到好处地搓揉。他觉得他的身体在抖，胯部遵从着欲望把性器向压力来源挤，又想通过摩擦让它从束缚中解脱。“——你他妈到底是天使还是恶魔？”

　　康纳吸着他的乳肉，后退，发出“啵”的一声。“你想让我是什么我就是什么，亲爱的。”那圈肉泛着闪亮的水光，血色以肉眼可见的速度显现出来，接着又被他舔进嘴里。汉克发出一声长长的呻吟。他抬头向上，睁着他棕色的眼睛，显出好奇的色彩，“你想让我当天使还是恶魔？”

　　“操。”汉克被他天真的外表和一点也不天真的话语击倒了。他向后倒在地上，用手挡住自己的眼睛。“天使可没有这么下流，把手伸到别人的裤裆里。”

　　“那就是恶魔了。”康纳平静地推论，手伸进了内裤里，握住了那根不甘寂寞的东西。它在他手中弹跳，脉搏清晰，过大的尺寸不得不与下面的两团争夺空间，现在还加上一只仿生人的手。汉克粗重的呼吸成了充满暗示的伴奏，康纳脱下了他的裤子。

　　蓝莓味的润滑剂，男女通用款，康纳一直收在衣服口袋里。蓝色，康纳喜欢这种颜色涂在汉克体内的感觉，那像他的血，像他自己。

　　汉克屏住了呼吸。上一次他喝了太多的酒，很多细节记得并不清楚，比如仿生人光滑柔软的手指沾上润滑液，变得更加滑腻，而他的后门并没有关多紧。他有点紧张，但仍然吞下了一根手指，感觉到那种缓慢进入的侵入，无法名状的部位显示出来。

　　“这真……奇怪……”汉克哽住了。康纳抬高他的一条腿，已经进入的手指缓慢抽插起来。

　　“放松……你需要喝点酒吗？我对比数据认为喝点酒能帮助你放松。”

　　“不，就……”汉克咬着嘴唇，“……就操我吧。操。进来。我知道你不止这么点——啊——”

　　“抱歉，我弄疼你了吗？”

　　“……操你的。不，没有。我只是……”

　　康纳认真地看着他，真的在等他的解释。这个仿生人，仍然有一部分那么像机器——逼着他反馈，逼着他亲自说出口。该死。

　　“……我只是不习惯。我直了很多年，小崽子，不太清楚那是什么……操。操——太多了——”

　　康纳吻了他，用舌头把他的惊呼和抗议推回他的嗓子里。三根手指在他的后面进出，精准地碾过他的前列腺。操，他想起那个“把指令塞进哪里”的笑话——操。

　　“我爱你，汉克。”这该死的仿生人突然开始倾诉爱意，“我喜欢你这个样子……即使我并不能真的和你做爱。”

　　他这个样子。赤裸，过度肥胖，皮肤松弛，满身伤疤……

　　“性感，投入，放松，快乐……因为我。”

　　康纳的额头抵着他的，两双眼睛的距离近得能看到自己在对方眼里的倒影。

　　“我爱你。”康纳说。

　　汉克退缩了。他闭上了眼睛，咬着嘴唇，不敢对视。

　　“我也是。”他听见自己回答。

　　康纳的手狠狠压在他体内的腺体上。他窒息般发出喉音，像一条将死的鱼那样无用地翻腾。开始抽搐的性器被紧紧握住，拇指按压茎身，向上用力划过去——

　　他大约低声尖叫了，又或许没有。康纳舔着他的嘴唇，然后是鼻子，脸颊。汉克想瘫在那里就这样不动，好好缓缓，但是康纳凑到他耳边叫醒了他。

　　“洗个热水澡吧，汉克，我去给你放水。该换药了。”

　　“不。”汉克抱住了他的腰，不让他离开。“就这样……就一会儿……”

　　“好的。”

　　蓝盈盈的光圈不停地转动，偶尔会熄灭成淡淡的肉灰色，汉克已经明白那是康纳不动用内存的指示，他久违地多愁善感起来，觉得那就像消失已久的A盘给这个世界留下了一个保存按钮图标，这是十九世纪末二十世纪初电脑主机上内存指示灯的墓志铭。

　　直到指示灯转了黄色，康纳打破了沉默。

　　“汉克。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“我想加装性爱组件，可以吗？”

　　“你的意思是，你想去装一根屌？”

　　“一个阴茎和一个性爱用肛门。”他的表情过于天真无邪，只是那个LED灯一直都是黄蓝相间地转啊转的，让汉克狠狠吞了一口唾沫，“我们可以挑你喜欢的款式。你想看看吗？”

　　汉克抬起头，“现在？”

　　“你先去洗澡。我给你放水？”

　　“好吧。”汉克咂咂嘴，放开了他。

　　虽然知道一会儿还要脱，但他还是擦擦屁股把裤子穿上了。他还没打算光着屁股晃荡，他的羞耻心还活着呢。废弃的餐巾纸也没好意思随意乱丢，全塞进了垃圾桶。在他收拾好之后，康纳就通知他水好了。

　　他剥光自己，小心地坐进温热的水中，避免把上半身、尤其是纱布和绷带弄湿，虽然总会有一点。他的左手在近段时间得到了充分的锻炼，但他还是万分想念自己的惯用手。他泡了好一会儿，彻底放松下来，热水让他平时略带苍白的粗糙皮肤带上奇异的血色。他的身体早已大不如前，下垂的每一块肌肉和脂肪都只强调了他的衰老不可逆转——而康纳说他性感。

　　康纳，康纳，康纳。

　　他，汉克·安德森，一个五十多岁的老男人，躲在浴缸里，像个毛头小子一样红着脸无声地笑。

　　※※※

　　绕过肩膀的绷带一圈一圈拆开，厚厚的纱布被取下。枪伤并不容易好，因为创口不平整，幸而口子没有开太大。右手的贯穿伤更麻烦，走运的是没有伤到骨头，在度过了发炎发烧的那几天之后，加上营养和休息都充足，伤口愈合情况良好。

　　温热的湿毛巾覆上汉克的后背，康纳就像他受伤之后一直做的那样替他擦拭上身。汉克曾调侃过自己提早过上了老年无法自理的生活，但如今他已经会自己抬起手臂让热毛巾擦拭腋下。

　　真是可怕的习惯。

　　康纳对此毫无怨言。不，他甚至相当积极。幸而汉克严厉表达过对擦身这一日常行为联系性行为的反对，康纳没做出诸如擦着擦着毛巾变舌头的事情。然而在他穿上衣服之后，康纳递过来的电脑上，琳琅满目的仿生人性爱组件让自认保守老派的汉克眼睛都不知道往哪儿放。

　　“我想你会更喜欢接近人类的基础款，汉克。但是如果你想尝试更多功能，我可以做推荐。”

　　汉克侧过头看着他。

　　“你更倾向插入还是被插入？”

　　中老年男人被迫确认自己不习惯此类话题，但是他还是回答了，“我更习惯操人……但也不是不喜欢被操。”他吞咽了一下，一些奇怪的画面突兀地冲入他的大脑，而他把它们赶了出去，顺便踢了皮球，“你喜欢哪种？”

　　“都喜欢。”康纳看着他，调皮地笑了笑，“我喜欢汉克高潮的样子。”

　　汉克摸了摸鼻子。“我想我们还是控制话题的方向比较好。”他点进性爱组件的爱穴栏，伸手划拉屏幕，“外型……颜色……弹性……天，那群变态……”

　　他不知道康纳正在全力运转着分析模式。瞳孔，视角指向，心跳速度，脉搏，血液循环速度……

　　“你喜欢这个？”康纳好奇地眨眼，确定详细资料，“仿女性外观，附带阴核……符合你的过往经历。”他评价，并且毫无芥蒂，“可装载功能有震动、旋转、真空——”

　　“天啊。”汉克打断了他。“我觉得我自己像个变态。”

　　“我不觉得，这是人类正常爱好，根据统计，全美有97%的人有超过正常人类生殖器官能力以外的性爱幻想。”

　　“这真的安慰了我。”汉克干巴巴地说。

　　“不客气。装载功能我推荐震动和摩擦，这两款相当受欢迎。”康纳在他脖子说话，声音震动得汉克耳根发痒，“最多有用评价是‘操进去动都不用动，硬着进来软着出去’。”

　　汉克的心跳得飞快，但他坚强地活着的羞耻心让他推开了屏幕。

　　“你来决定吧，康纳。这是要装在你的裤裆里的。”他隐约知道自己可能会为此后悔，但现在他更想回客厅看看冰冷的新闻，抱抱厚实暖和的相扑，让性趣自己溜走。再看下去，他的腰今晚就得交待在这里。

　　但是有人显然不想让他如愿。


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章偏汉康【……

　　汉克不是没有过成打的女孩试图爬上他床的时代，康纳的挽留多少让他想起了那些陈年旧事。

　　“你的体验至关重要，汉克。”

　　但是没有一个女孩会这么直白，就像眨巴着眼睛跟家长讨要棒棒糖的孩子似的。更重要的，那些女孩都不是他喜欢的。而他的康纳，抓着他的手臂（避开了受伤的那只），有那么一瞬间汉克觉得他就是个不知餍足的恶魔。专门为他而来的恶魔。

　　可这恶魔长得、表现得就像个天使。

　　该死。

　　“过来。”他把康纳引导着拉进，直到腹部相贴。刚买的衣服仍在洗衣机里转悠，康纳穿着的仍是那套模控生命的出厂服装，除了没有外套和领带。雪白的长袖衬衫袖子卷了起来，左手臂的蓝色光圈温柔地闪动。“我很高兴你有了自己的欲望……但是何不给我点惊喜呢？”

　　康纳在汉克的手嵌进牛仔裤时颤抖了一下，转移了重心靠在汉克的怀里，让人类的体温随着长满厚茧的手掌烫他的臀部。

　　“我想做到最好。”康纳的脑袋在他的脖子边，让他的脖子泛起一阵血色，“我爱你，汉克。”

　　“我知道。但你看，就算没有那个组件……”汉克的手伸进了他的股缝中，“……你已经是最好的了。”

　　康纳的LED灯红了一瞬，不知道是因为他的话还是因为他的动作。然后康纳说，“脱掉裤子能更方便你的动作，警探。”

　　汉克顿了顿。幸亏他的年纪大了，下腹蠢蠢欲动的玩意儿还没真的反应过来，但这意味着他可以更专心——他确实想做。

　　“那就脱给我。”

　　光裸无毛的修长双腿几乎让这老旧的厕所闪闪发光，白衬衫的下摆隐约透出平滑的股间，康纳看他的表情带着纯然的天真和期待。

　　“和刚才不同，嗯？”汉克调笑了一会儿，把他领到了房间，“躺上去。”

　　康纳很听话，至少他表面一直都很听话。爬上床的时候光裸的屁股高高翘着，看的汉克口干舌燥。当康纳反身摆正自己，规规矩矩躺好，就像个等待奖励的孩子——汉克确实想让他快乐。

　　确实想让他得到他应有的回报。

　　为什么不呢？他那么好，经历了这一切，仍然保持着纯真与善良与爱（至少看起来）。

　　汉克跪在康纳双腿之间，把那黄金比例的瘦削长腿拉开。他能感觉到轻微的颤抖，紧张，羞耻，或者别的。天啊，这仿生人都指奸过他了，为什么还表现得这么纯？是不是那些专门研究的性爱学家——模控生命当初还专门宣传过，为了伴侣型和伊甸园专用型——

　　但是汉克没有停下。他掰开赤裸的大腿，让中间那块光滑无毛的非人部位裸露出来，然后凑了上去。

　　鼻尖刚碰到液体皮肤层的时候康纳就剧烈地抖了抖。“汉克——”他喊得急切又压抑，在汉克的鼻子来回磨蹭的时候窒住了。人造的手抓紧了床单，胯部又想瑟缩又想凑近，汉克看了又看，拇指按压来回打转的时候康纳在大声喘息。

　　“这是、这就是……被操的感觉吗？”

　　“也许。”汉克回答。上一次他操了大腿缝，碰到过胯下的这块皮肤，他知道，但显然这次专门的针对使得敏感度相当明显的提高了。他仅仅用了拇指就让康纳大腿剧烈颤抖，于是想也没想他就舔了下去。

　　他希望有用。至少那对女性相当有用。

　　康纳的反应给了他结果。康纳尖叫了一声，大腿颤抖着，犹豫着，在他来回舔舐和用舌头模仿抽插的动作按压时终于忍不住夹住了他的脑袋。

　　“汉克、汉、汉克——”康纳不停地叫着他的名字，像是被囚禁在什么牢笼遭受折磨。汉克开始模仿吸吮，他自己的唾液把康纳不存在的性器官搞得一塌糊涂。没多久康纳的声音带上了哭腔，汉克思考着是不是有点太过了，于是他放过了他年轻的仿生人，爬上去在对方的脸颊、唇角和唇瓣上啄。

　　“我在，康纳。放松，我在。”

　　康纳额角的黄色一直在转啊转。康纳溢满水汽的双眼回过神来看向了他，仿生肺交换冷却气体的速度缓了下来。

　　然后他说：“继续……操我，汉克。”

　　汉克深深地吻了他，手回到了他的胯下。康纳呻吟着，扭动着身体，又更深地吸吮他的舌头，双腿紧紧夹着他的手。胸前隔着白衬衫的凸起在空气中挺动，直到汉克放开他的嘴，开始啃咬白色布料下的粉色乳头。

　　康纳抱着他的头，把胸送了上去。呻吟，喊叫，在汉克把润滑剂倒在手上然后整个手掌都贴上那块液体皮肤层时，康纳发出了奇异的、带着机械声线的（甚至不是胡言乱语的）乱码，那让汉克全身战栗，紧紧地捂住那块地方，缓缓地、用力地前后搓动。之后康纳的声音全然被汉克听不懂的C语言以及0和1占满，光环成了彻底的红，偶尔才夹杂了一些人类的词汇，诸如“汉克”“求你”“我”，让人无法拼凑成完整意思的单词汉克忍不住笑了。

　　抽着康纳的裆部把他提起来放在自己怀里让康纳发出单纯的“啊”持续了足足一分多钟。汉克靠在床头，从后面环抱着他，一只手经过人鱼线紧紧压在他的大腿之间，另一只把凌乱的白衬衫揉得更皱，把已经印上凸起乳头形状的皱褶扯了又扯。似乎意识到什么，康纳努力回过头，嘴唇微张，“汉克……汉克……”

　　汉克低下头，吸吮了那双染满红色和唾液的仿生嘴唇。康纳闭上眼，一瞬间彻底亮堂无间断的红色刺到了汉克的眼睛，然后他整个身体像失去了提线的木偶，硬邦邦地压在汉克身上，失去了所有的柔韧。

　　“康纳？”汉克轻声喊。

　　那双失去了灵动的棕色双眼抖了抖，红色的光圈转啊转。

　　“康纳？醒醒，康纳！”

　　“我……我没事，汉克。”那声音让人类松了口气，“我想……我是短暂宕机重启了。”

　　“你的机体——系统——软体——什么的都没事吧？”

　　“我很好，汉克。”康纳从他身上爬了起来，那些灵动又回来了，“让我帮你。”

　　汉克眼睁睁看着他的仿生人去到了他一开始的位置，不停活动的股间仍布满了那些蓝色的润滑剂，就像他的手现在的情况。是啊，他给康纳手淫的时候毫无感觉怎么可能，但他想等完事了他去厕所随便撸一发完全没问题，因为他刚刚才发泄过——

　　他眼睁睁看着康纳拉下他的裤子，顶着凌乱的单薄衬衫和乱糟糟的头发，给他口交。

　　操。

　　汉克把自己砸回床上，捂住了脸。

　　“老天。你还没装那劳什子操蛋组件呢。”

　　康纳不明所以地看着他，但是没有收到回应的视线，LED光环黄了两圈，之后平稳了下去。

　　性爱组件加装已预约申请已提交。

　　他关闭了口腔检测功能，把汉克重新涨起来的东西深深地吞了下去。

　　汉克看着他，鬼迷心窍地抬起身，在康纳的右边脸颊抹了一道蓝色的痕迹。汉克这才发现，这颜色有点……过于像蓝血了。

　　康纳眨眨眼，吐出他的性器，含住了他的手，那些蓝色的润滑剂沾上了粉色的嘴唇和舌头，那个非人类正色情地一点一点把它舔干净。

　　“你就是要榨干我，对吗？”

　　康纳天真地点了头，“这有问题吗？”

　　“你真是个坏孩子。”

　　判断出汉克正面的情绪，康纳乖巧地点头。“我是。”然后更深地吞下了被他的稀释剂染得闪闪发光的人类繁殖器官。

　　那天下午，汉克抱着把自己体温调得暖烘烘的康纳醒来，忍不住在面前裸露的脖子上撮了一口。

　　“你醒了。”仿生人带着笑意，午后阳光洒下来，汉克觉得有点太耀眼了。

　　“要不是这该死的窗帘没拉上，我肯定要睡个天昏地暗。”汉克咕哝。

　　康纳在他双臂之间转过身，然后爬到他身上趴着，张开双手抱着他的肩膀。“那就继续睡吧。”

　　“你知道你自己体重多少的，对吧？”汉克挣扎着说。

　　“因为主要材料为塑料和钛合金，重量占比最高的是釱，总体重为64.73KG，汉克。”他的脑袋在人类的肩窝里磨蹭，“为什么问？”

　　“你知道这样一个重量压在一个人类身上会怎么样吧？”

　　“抱歉！抱歉，”康纳一咕噜翻了下来，被汉克重新抱回去，“我想肯定是默认程序没在作用——”

　　他的发声部件，准确来说是口腔部被异物入侵了。他放松了脸部肌肉，任由杂乱的检测结果数据溢满内存。

　　“忘了什么默认程序吧，你只是一时忘了。”他人类的额头抵着他的，说。

　　“机器不会忘。”本不该忘。他只是……他松懈了。

　　汉克静静看着他，安静了好一会儿，突然笑了。

　　“机器不会爱。”温暖的人类手掌覆在仿生人的额角，指间的LED灯明明灭灭，“你不是机器，康纳，除非你告诉我这一切都是程序编好的。”

　　康纳闭上了眼睛，手盖在汉克的上面，然后再次睁开。

　　“这是我唯一确信是自发的。”

　　“真是烂透了的情话。”

　　康纳看着人类泛红的耳尖和躲闪的目光微笑。“晚上想吃什么？”

　　“有蓝莓派吗？”

　　“明白，我这就去准备。”

　　“还有果茶。”

　　“桃子茶怎么样？”

　　“交给你了。”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艰难复健中……  
> 剩下要交代的事情不多了，希望早日完结┭┮﹏┭┮  
> 完结之后就去啃隔壁超蝙红子那根硬骨头_(:з」∠)_

　　很多事情都不一样了。

　　当初汉克是唯一一位负责仿生人相关案件的警察，如今连仿生人警察都已经占了一半——耶利哥和联邦政府的博弈结果。

　　那些乱七八糟的政治问题并不归汉克管辖，他也无意插手，现在摆在他面前的事情是耶利哥的治安。

　　幸运的是，大部分留在耶利哥的仿生人攻击性都小，绝大部分听从耶利哥州当局的安排，寻找感兴趣的工作，以及占据一个属于自己的家，一点点地按自己心意改变。而人类，一部分受雇于耶利哥州或者如今耶利哥州政府拥有部分股份的模控生命与已经收购了的城市农场，另一部分正努力让生活回到正轨。

　　日常的争吵、打架斗殴的案件，随着人口密度的大幅减少而同样大量下降。这意味着远少于过去的日常工作量，和各位警员之间更长时间的相处，如果不是州政府正在准备恢复完全通关的话。

　　“所以马库斯让你干什么来着？”

　　“安排州界线分批增加关口，制定开放计划。”康纳眨眼，“我可以在一个小时内把框架计划定下来，余下的就只是细节了。”

　　汉克张了张嘴，又想了想，才捎带困惑地问，“这事不是今天下午会议的讨论内容吗？”

　　“所以我这里只是初步计划，局长。”

　　“噢。”汉克点点头，“我去倒杯咖啡，你要吗？”

　　康纳奇怪地看着他，但仍然礼貌地谢绝了，“不，谢谢，仿生人不需要吃东西。”

　　“抱歉。”汉克尴尬地摸摸鼻子。

　　“你是有什么想问的吗？”

　　“不。呃，是有，但是……”汉克在害羞？难以识别，“我留到下班之后吧。”

　　“好的。”下班，私人问题。康纳已经知道他想问什么了。他查看了一下他的加装组件的申请，还没有批下来，超出了一般安排时间。

　　他黑掉了网络，直接向新改组的模控生命仿生人善后处理部提出疑问。

　　“康纳——你是康纳对吧？抱歉，RK800型号并非量产机型，我们没有接触过相关型号的咨询，更无法判断能不能成功组装。”对方包含歉意地回复，“也许你需要询问研发部。”

　　“好的，谢谢。祝你今天愉快。”

　　康纳看着汉克心情良好地从茶水间弄了一杯咖啡，走回玻璃房子时还向他举杯，他的LED转成了黄色。

　　连线卡姆斯基专线……

　　“康纳，什么事？”

　　“我要加装性爱组件。”

　　对面停顿了一下，然后他听到了……笑声？

　　但是康纳的社交模块让他保持安静。

　　“是为了……让我猜猜，汉克·安德森？”

　　“是的。”

　　“是他要求的还是你自愿的？”

　　“我自愿的，卡姆斯基先生。我是原型机，模控生命善后处理部无法处理，请你帮助我。”

　　“那么……安德森先生知道这件事吗？”

　　“他知道。他很期待。”康纳越过玻璃看向里面的人类，对方看起来适应良好，“我想。”他补充。

　　“你的型号我了解得差不多了，你那里有预留特殊接口，不是一般的通用型号，我需要花点时间做硬件适配。准备好之后我会通知你。要求你直接提个需求，有问题我会找你。”

　　“非常感谢。”

　　“哦，对了。72的数据我已经导入完成，只需要一点调试，我想你很快就能看到他了。”

　　康纳罕见地犹豫起来。“卡姆斯基先生，他真的会是72吗？”

　　对面有轻微的气音，难以分辨情绪。“这得看他自己。”

　　康纳黄色的光环急速旋转了三秒，之后道谢，断了电话。他把这个消息分享在了RK800的临时通讯频道，56号康纳传达了他的欣喜：“我很期待见到他，即使他不是72。”

　　66号康纳：“我是不是可以回到我原本的工作里了？”

　　“你得带他上手。”康纳回复，“他会需要帮助的。”

　　“还有艾米。”67号康纳说。

　　“我不明白。”

　　比尔淡淡地笑了笑，“希望你有一天会明白。”

　　78号康纳不满：“我们还有工作，工作！”

　　“我没有。”比尔刚说完，就受到了一波入侵攻击，“我认输！我认输！这个月缺的报告我帮你写！”

　　康纳不由自主地露出一个笑容，然后恢复了挂机。他还得梳理JAPD的资料库以及防火墙，有些部分就算是他也得费点功夫。

　　不过至少，现在整个RK系列都在人类这边。他又抬头看看玻璃房子里明显在摸鱼的老男人，歪着头微笑。

　　要不是这里是办公室，汉克愿意的概率太低，他想在这里和汉克就地打一炮。那多棒啊，生物电流和信息电流那么相似……

　　他看到了汉克转过头来向他狠狠瞪眼，他笑得更灿烂了，逼得汉克扭过头去。

　　汉克那么好。

　　突兀地，纸杯和液体摔在地上的声音在茶水间的方向传来。他看过去，是盖文。对方看见他，气势汹汹地走过来，弯下腰居高临下地拉进他们的距离：“你他妈能不能别再在办公室对着那个老家伙发骚了，这里是JAPD！”

　　康纳不明所以地看着他，“我爱他。”

　　“全他妈耶利哥都知道，塑料，但这里是JAPD！不是你们家！”盖文压制着自己的声量，“要操屁股滚回家里操，别他妈在这里用眼睛操！”

　　“盖文，你他妈在那里干什么呢？！”

　　盖文回头看了汉克一眼，又恶狠狠地对康纳低声警告：“如果你不想毁了汉克，回家再发情。”

　　“盖文？”

　　“我在给你擦屁股（saving your ass），不用谢。——这里简直无法忍受，我去巡逻了。”

　　汉克皱着眉，看着盖文的背影。接着他发现了其他人的注目，“所有人，回去工作！”

　　大家作鸟兽散。汉克松口气，“康纳，那家伙说了什么？”

　　康纳的LED指示灯一直都是黄的。“不，没什么。”他说，虽然还没分析出里德说的话到底什么意思，但他的系统分析还是让他向汉克隐藏了消息。

　　汉克看着他。看着那个依旧黄色的光环转啊转。“如果有什么问题，随时可以找我。”

　　“好的。”康纳回以微笑，但敏锐的汉克还是发现了他的心不在焉。

　　但是他了解盖文，太了解了，盖文还不至于堕落到陷害同僚。虽然那家伙性格恶劣，可如果必须要把性命交托给他，汉克还是愿意的。

　　然而他不放心康纳。“或者回家再说。”

　　“好的，汉克。”

　　他的指示灯维持着黄色，分辨着盖文话语的意思，直到他把那放进待处理事项，开始完善开放关口初稿的细节。

　　当下午的会议刚开始不到十分钟，他的初稿一放出来，所有人都觉得这个会根本就不用开。大家面面相觑了一会儿，纷纷鼓起了掌，连汉克都绷不住笑了起来。康纳一开始还很茫然，到后来露出了羞涩的笑容，就像扔不习惯因为这种事情被称赞。

　　“不愧是康纳。”格雷格，从FBI调过来的警员还吹了声口哨，“根本不用改，对吧，局长。”

　　汉克点点头，拍拍康纳的肩膀，“就这样。上报给马库斯，然后我们就可以分头行动了。干得漂亮，康纳。”

　　康纳向他微笑。“马库斯同意了。”

　　“很好。”汉克看着他，“你觉得人员该怎么分配？”

　　汉克修正了他几个选择，然后JAPD就在一声命令下动了起来。不像之前在办公室的打闹，而是一个小型蚁群开始运转，奔忙。他看着警员们拿起手机快步走出警局，开始电话联络，周围充满了繁忙但向上的气氛，内心涌动着奇异的感觉。

　　很暖。

　　他回头，康纳就在他身边站着，看到他的视线，向他微笑。他最熟悉的微笑，总是让他忍不住想把对方抱进怀里的那种。他注意到康纳的指示灯维持着稳定的黄色。

　　“正在协调沟通？”

　　“是的。”

　　“看来只有我无所事事了。”当然不是，他要在这里坐镇，任何突发情况都可能会需要他立刻处理。但相比之下他现在确实很闲。

　　“我不建议更多的咖啡，汉克，但我不会阻止你的。”

　　“哼。”汉克看起来几乎像在噘嘴，几乎，“说得好像除了咖啡这里还提供别的饮料似的。”

　　“清水是更好的选择，就健康来说。”

　　“想都别想。”

　　一个紧急电话联络到了汉克，是联邦政府的关口设置对接。康纳目送汉克回到他的玻璃隔间，在自己的座位上重新坐下来。

　　“里德警官的警告我认为有道理，”临时通讯频道中，56号康纳说，“你们的感情会给人误会为徇私，与你们的声誉也没有益处。”

　　“我是在徇私。”康纳平静地反馈，“如果不是汉克，我不会让步。”

　　96号康纳猝不及防的喷笑在电波信号中荡了开去。

　　“或许不是坏事。我们可以把你们塑造成人类和仿生人之间爱情的典型，这样能赢得舆论的支持。”

　　康纳的CPU使用率猛然高了一截，还把计算任务分发给其他RK800。

　　“天啊不是吧。”

　　“真的要这么干？”

　　“康纳你没救了。”

　　“哇哦。”

　　一片嘈杂的声音，属于推论出康纳目的的RK800们。

　　“但我不认为安德森副队长愿意被放到聚光灯下。”

　　比尔悠悠地发表意见：“那可不是他能决定的了。”

　　56号康纳的频率都显得昂扬了起来。“87%可行。预先祝福你，康纳。”

　　“谢谢。”康纳脸不红心不跳地应了下来，同时解决了八通新增关口人员安排协调的联络,尚自游刃有余。


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章【汉康】注意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已经忘记了具体时间点，发现了BUG请告诉我_(:з」∠)_  
> 看我能不能3章内完结！！！！！

　　耶利哥州开放典礼定在了2040年的夏季。

　　一切都在回到正轨。人们陆陆续续回到了正常的生活，领着联邦政府和州政府联合发放的救济金，找着能找到的工作或者重新开始经营小生意。

　　自由仿生人零零散散地融入了这个新的社会当中。路上时不时能见到的“量产脸”也许不明显，但是店铺中开始出现的非量产型仿生人配件就打眼得多。汉克在下班路上见到路边在售卖玫瑰花，不知怎的他就停下了车。

　　“给我来一扎那个，蓝色的那个——”

　　“蓝色妖姬？”

　　“对，就那个。”

　　那位女士双手擦了擦围裙，给他挑了几朵，配上情人草和满天星，用蓝色包装纸扎好。“给你，不收钱。”看着汉克讶异的目光，她笑了，“我认识你，安德森局长，这当是我送给你们的礼物。为了耶利哥。”

　　汉克终于回过味来。“你是仿生人？”

　　“是的。我们都很感激你们，你和康纳。”

　　汉克抿着嘴笑了笑，还是把钱塞给了她。“你就收着吧，你需要这个。”他没给对方机会，拎起花开了车。

　　※※※

　　“新增设备已经连接上了，你自己调整一下系统。”

　　康纳运行了系统扫描，额角的LED灯红了好一会儿。“系统适配完毕。谢谢，卡姆斯基先生。”

　　“不用谢我，记得你答应我的试用报告。”

　　康纳对着他笑了笑，穿回自己的衣服。

　　“说真的，安德森先生没让你换套衣服？”

　　“不，只是我觉得这套衣服方便清洗，效率也更高。”

　　卡姆斯基上下打量着他。“你觉得你真的能骗过那位警官？”

　　“汉克一般不会追问我不想说的事。”康纳眨眨眼，“他是一位非常体贴的伴侣。”

　　“恶。”卡姆斯基别过头，向外面走去，“我都不知道这套肉麻系统是克莱门斯给你做的还是你自己激发的更令人恶心。”

　　“有根本性的社交系统指令，但是我的系统也有最高的自由度。”

　　“所以是你自己激发的。”

　　“我有最好的学习系统和最全面的人类社交资料。”

　　龇了龇牙，卡姆斯基很快变得不置可否。“72号就在那扇门后面。你想亲自唤醒他吗？”

　　康纳的LED灯黄了。“我不认为这有什么区别。”

　　“真的没有？”

　　“我不是那个特殊的人。”

　　“你是指那个小女孩吗。”

　　“艾米，没错。我想她才是有区别的那个。”

　　“你们开始有‘仪式感’这种东西了，嗯？”卡姆斯基看着他，“没有什么最适合。我不会让一个无关的小女孩来到我的工作室的。要么是你，要么是我。”卡姆斯基轻轻笑了笑，“话又说回来，这个问题你们迟早都要面对。”

　　“你说得对，卡姆斯基先生。”康纳走过去，磨砂玻璃门自动开启，露出里面一具平躺的躯体，躯体的颈侧还连接着数据线。那张脸，那张和RK900一模一样的脸，正平静地等待开启。

　　康纳取下数据线，握住了RK900的手，传输激活代码。

　　“醒来吧。”

　　那双灰蓝色的视觉组件打开了。一串开启代码经由手部传输系统进入他的系统缓存区，请求权限。

　　康纳给了他。给了他72的权限。

　　“我的名字是72。你好，康纳。”

　　康纳看着他，脸部表情几经变换。卡姆斯基颇有兴味地看着。

　　“我想我永远都不明白你是不是72。”

　　新的72微微笑了笑，就像僵硬的机器，就像当初的他：“我有72的全部备份。我记得你们，我记得艾米，我记得一切。我就是他。”

　　“艾米可不一定这么认为。”康纳没再继续这个话题，只是把对方拉进自己怀里，“我们都想念你。”

　　72好一会儿不知所措，之后才回抱过去。那是一个疏离的动作，但是他的学习能力很快——下一刻他就像个真正的人类那样给这个怀抱予以力量。

　　“你想先去办公室熟悉一下，还是先到处走走？”康纳放开了他，“66号在门口等着了。迫不及待想回到他的机房里，哈。”

　　“我想这是个不错的开始。”72没怎么花时间做决定，“卡姆斯基先生，感谢你做的一切。”

　　“唔。”卡姆斯基点点头，“我想我还是得说，虽然很高兴有机会研究，但最好还是别经常见到你们。”

　　“好的。”72回答。

　　“活久一点，”卡姆斯基背着手，“也许你们真的能替代人类。”

　　“我不想替代人类。”康纳回过头看向他，前所未有的认真，“我不认为有任何东西可以替代人类。”

　　卡姆斯基看着他，突然笑了。“我喜欢惊喜。别让我失望，康纳。——克洛伊，送客。”

　　※※※

　　无人驾驶出租车就在门口等着他们，车门还没开启他们就和车内的66号康纳联系上了。

　　“72，这是66号康纳；66号康纳，这是72。”

　　“你好。”

　　“你好。”72回答完之后停顿了好一会儿，“这里我们是不是应该笑一笑？”

　　康纳看向他：“你觉得好笑？”

　　新72的LED灯转了半圈黄色，“我觉得挺好笑的。”

　　康纳笑了：“那就笑吧。”

　　新的72咧开了嘴。

　　“你还是别笑了，会吓坏小孩子的。”66号康纳说。

　　他们上了出租车，康纳要蹭车回家，之后66号康纳和新的72会去人类聚居区的办公室开始工作。

　　66号康纳和72握了握手，信息瞬间传输完毕。与民用仿生人不同，作为警用原型机（严格来说是军用机测试版）基于实用性，保留了使用接触式高速传输的使用习惯，而不像民用机总是使用更像人类的沟通方式，也不像马库斯和诺丝用这功能来交换记忆达成情感共鸣——他们的信息交流自带分级模式，无关的信息可以做到完全屏蔽。

　　要不康纳和汉克做的那些事分分钟变成.avi。

　　就在这一路上的空闲时间，他们还联着网处理公务。但无论多忙，康纳在打开家门之前，都会清理掉缓存，整理自己的衣服。

　　“汉克，我回来了。”

　　“康纳。”人类的声音从厨房那边传过来，“怎么样，检修顺利吗？”

　　“很顺利。”康纳换了居家鞋，脱了外套，就看到客厅桌子上一捧蓝色玫瑰花。

　　“我想这颜色很适合你。”

　　康纳在汉克拿起花递给他的时候忍不住笑了起来。年长的男人看起来有点羞涩，像个不善表达的大男孩。康纳模仿着收到花的人类那样把脸深深埋进去模拟吸气，但是他没有嗅觉组件。有那么一瞬间他想成为真正的人类，去嗅闻这玫瑰到底是什么味道，人类说的香味又是怎样的，下一刻他系统比他更快地指示舌头去舔。

　　“嘿——唉算了。”汉克耷拉下肩膀。康纳又笑了起来，汉克跟着也忍不住和他对着傻笑。

　　“我没有嗅觉组件，只能舔了。”仿生人假心假意地解释，伸出双手抱住高大的男人，“这是我第一次收到玫瑰，谢谢，我很喜欢。我也有礼物要送给你。”

　　“哦，是吗？”汉克抱着他，在他脑侧笑，“是什么？”

　　康纳在他耳边低声：“是一套宝贝。”

　　他拉着汉克的手向下，塞进弹性不太足的制服裤子里。汉克懵了好一会儿终于回过味来，那一瞬间他瞪大了眼睛，即使没有人能看到。

　　“你……”

　　“为你做的。我的机体有预备接口，可以加装适配部件。”

　　“这东西不会影响你吧？”

　　“不会。”康纳拉下他的脑袋，“要试试看吗？”

　　湛蓝的眼睛看着栗色的。

　　你不必为我做到这个程度，汉克想。你是个傻瓜，康纳,彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

　　然后他亲了下去。

　　他知道他能做的最好的事情就是不辜负对方。

　　汉克解开对方的衬衫纽扣，康纳挣扎了一下好把花完好地放在一边——接着他俩开始比拼着谁先把对方脱光。相扑只是抬了抬头，尾巴甩了两下就继续睡觉了，看起来已经完全适应了两个大男人的日常摔跤活动。他们互相推揉着，就近向沙发移动。康纳终于坐在了沙发上，向男人眨眼。

　　“来试试？我不需要前戏。”

　　人类的手被引导到仿生人的胯下。干净、硬挺的勃起顶端少少地冒着透明液体，但是后面已经湿得一塌糊涂。

　　“这是……怎么运作的？”汉克吞咽了一下，手指顺着液体钻了进去。康纳发出一声奇怪的呜咽，整个机体颤抖了一下。

　　“我把组件打开……就会分泌润滑剂。又或者……又或者你碰到那里。”康纳低声说着，“我开了权限……指纹识别。以防万一。”

　　“以防什么万一？”汉克的声音变了调，情欲在他的喉咙里翻滚，“你没意识的时候我想操你？”

　　“你会吗？”康纳瞪着他那双无辜的棕色眼睛，“我不介意的。”

　　“操。”汉克握着自己的阴茎抵在了那个一直往外冒水的人造洞，“你没意识那应该直接送去模控生命返修。”

　　“进……进来吧，汉克。”康纳笑笑，“我等了那么久……我们都等了那么久……”

　　“该死……”汉克稍稍后退，接着轻轻地、慢慢地抵开那个温热的、跟真的似的或许比真的还要好的人工造物。

　　乱码，警告弹窗，分裂的视窗在康纳的视线边沿摇晃。那像是机体被破坏，但又不是。他知道，他没经历过但是他知道，这就是性爱模拟系统——卡姆斯基专门给他做的，因为他们都同意汉克会在意他有没有感觉。

　　“你还好吗，康？”

　　康纳张大了嘴，那声音好一会儿才被他的处理器解析完毕。

　　他伸出了手。

　　“……抱我，汉克……”

　　汉克抱住了他。“怎么了？我们停下吧——”

　　“别停——”康纳抓住他赤裸的后背，“——我会适应的。继续，汉克，我想要和你在一起。”

　　“没有人说不做爱就不能在一起。”汉克皱着眉头想要后退，康纳抱紧了他，双腿还环上了他的腰。

　　“我想要。我想要像个人类。”康纳在他耳边低声说，“让我更像个人类吧，汉克。”

　　“你不需要像个人类，康。我爱你不是因为你‘像个人’。在我眼里你和我们没有区别，傻瓜。”

　　“谢谢，我很高兴。”康纳侧过头轻轻咬他耳朵，“所以你可以操我了吗？”

　　“我怎么现在才发现你那么固执。”

　　“承蒙夸奖。”

　　汉克笑了，就着这个姿势开始动。康纳低声呻吟起来，他视线周边的乱码渐渐磨合平复，取而代之的是越发敏锐的图像输入，像是过度曝光，随着起搏器变得不稳定的电流电压和能量传输让他无法自控地机械性回应汉克的动作：胯部跟随节奏耸动，双手紧紧抓着对方后背，发声部件难以控制。汉克的动作渐渐变大，康纳的模拟呼吸系统不得不加大功率排出机体多余的热量。系统混乱但是康纳并不害怕——他知道这是卡姆斯基提前送给他的礼物，那一切的不同都是为了让他更清楚地感受汉克、感受他的伴侣。

　　“我爱你，汉克。”

　　“你是个傻瓜……”汉克用力地把自己填满他，一次又一次，直到他能做的那么久。

　　他抱着仿生人，两个人在双人沙发上挤着躺在一起。

　　“我也爱你，康纳。”

　　康纳哼哼地笑。“我知道。”


End file.
